El diario de mi corazón I: Okinawa
by Seirit
Summary: Voy en el avión con rumbo fijo a mi hogar, para ver de nuevo a mi familia que no había visto desde hace seis meses. Voy en aquel avión viendo fijamente a la ventanilla observando el basto mar azul, tal vez por última vez, mientras unas lágrimas traicionaras caen por mis mejillas. Esa presión en el pecho aumenta al ver que dejo atrás una tierra de la cual creí jamás amar...
1. Prólogo

Voy en el avión con rumbo fijo a mi hogar, para ver de nuevo a mi familia que no había visto desde hace seis meses. Voy en aquel avión viendo fijamente a la ventanilla observando el basto mar azul, tal vez por última vez, mientras unas lágrimas traicionaras caen por mis mejillas. Esa presión en el pecho aumenta al ver que dejo atrás una tierra de la cual creí jamás amar, una tierra en donde conocí a la persona que más amo y que pese a las promesas que hicimos siento un hueco en mi corazón.

Mi amiga Ino me llama y yo sólo puedo darle una sonrisa denotando la tristeza en mis ojos.

Ambas lloramos por dejar recuerdos preciados en un departamento cerca del mar. Ambas llorábamos por dejar una libertad añorada y personas importantes

Maldita universidad… ¿Por qué justamente faltando un año para acabar me tiene que pasar esto? Como había dicho, cada que encuentro algo bueno, la vida siempre se empeña en bajarme de mi nube y ver la triste realidad, como quisiera volver al pasado para poder decirle palabras que quise transmitir con un solo "cuídate" .

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí, su mirada oscura que parecían pozos sin fondo, aquel cabello negro con reflejos azules que estaba algo alborotado, sólo se presentó una vez, y aun después haber visto el amanecer a su lado, no conseguía recordar su nombre, ahora que me marcho no consigo quitármelo de la cabeza. Sasuke Uchiha, me pregunto ¿Por qué justamente me tuve que enamorar de ti?

No era muy expresivo, pero con sus acciones me demostraba que me quería y aun cercana a mi partida me decía con sus abrazos y besos que me extrañaría.

Espero al menos que nuestras promesas se cumplan, la verdad tengo muchas ganas de verlo de nuevo, quiero decir las cosas que ni fui capaz de decir, quiero sostener tu mano y jamás soltarla.

Llego a mi realidad, mi familia está en este aeropuerto esperando por mi regreso, feliz de verlos pero por dentro destrozada por no tener a la persona que descubrí es más importante para mí. Veo a Ino una última vez, la abrazo y le doy gracias por todo, por el viaje, por vivir juntas, por estar en los momentos más importantes de mi vida y sobre todo por haberme presentado a aquel hombre.

Mi casa, aquella que deje tiempo atrás sólo la veo con nostalgia, nada había cambiado, mis padres me preguntan si quiero algo de cenar yo sólo digo que no, que quisiera descansar por el largo camino.

Me dejan tranquila y subo a mi habitación, cuanto la extrañaba, la verdad era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de mi casa. Prendo la luz y cierro la puerta tras de mí, dejo mi maleta ahí y sólo unas lágrimas silenciosas recorren mi rostro.

Él ya no estaba ahí, ya no había más noches con él, ya no había más abrazos y besos nocturnos.

Y ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos comenzaré a escribir en mi diario, que aunque sea doloroso, no quiero olvidar cada detalle de ti, no quiero olvidar cada momento que viví junto a ti.

_Mi amado Sasuke Uchiha_

_30 de Marzo… aquí… aquí es donde comienzo a escribir…_


	2. Página 1

El próximo semestre me daría de intercambio, cuando recién empezamos la universidad podíamos darnos también de intercambio pero puesto que era idiota y por no tener la suficiente confianza en mí, me quede en mi lugar natal Saitama, ahora con esta nueva oportunidad para salir a cualquier parte del globo terráqueo saldré a conocer un mundo fuera se él. Yo estudio arte en la Universidad de Saitama, junto con mi mejor amiga Ino, una chica rubia de ojos azulados y hermosos, habíamos decidido irnos al extranjero, queríamos conocer Paris, la ciudad luz. Recuerdo cuando teníamos las clases de francés, nuestra maestra nos habla de lugares maravillosos, que mejor lugar para poder conocer el amor.

**– ¿El amor? ¿Estás loca Ino? Ni creas que yo iré a buscar el amor allá.**

**–Oh vamos Sakura, es sólo diversión, mira, debemos de conseguirnos un novio, estamos solteronas, no pienso quedarme así por mucho tiempo.**

**–Lo que digas, lo último que quiero es tener un amor a distancia, es tan ridícula la idea que es mejor que me quede así, además, tengo muchas cosas en que centrarme y lo que menos quiero es un amor.**

**–Amargada, al menos ¿nos podemos divertir?**

**–Eso sí.**

Si bueno, en esa época no tenía muchos amigos, y que se diga de salidas, no me gustaba, a mis 21 años era una maldita rata de biblioteca que sólo sabía estudiar y no disfrutar la vida. Mis padres aun queriendo no, me habían educado de esa manera, primero teniendo prioridades y después venia lo demás, el dinero no nos sobraba y la verdad prefería comprar un libro a gastar esa cantidad o más en una noche de fiesta.

Paris era nuestra meta, ahí era donde queríamos ir, entre más lejos, mejor, pues había decidido hacer lo que en mucho tiempo no hice, divertirme.

Saque mi pasaporte y me sentía muy feliz, el primer paso estaba hecho, habíamos aplicado admisión para École Nationale Supérieure Des Beaux–Arts, que son las Bellas Artes en Paris en la cual ya nos habían aceptado, habíamos pasado el examen de francés si ningún problema, por alojamiento no nos preocuparíamos, puesto que la universidad se encargaba de las residencias a extranjeros, sólo buscaríamos un trabajo de medio tiempo para tener más entradas de dinero.

_Pero poco duro nuestra ilusión, la ida a Paris se nos complicó, así que tuvimos que desistir con esa idea._

**–Estamos saladas Sakura, quería irme a Paris, estúpidos trámites.**

**–Lo sé Ino, ya me había hecho a la idea… no me quiero quedar aquí de nuevo.**

**–Mira tal vez no salgamos del país, pero de que nos vamos nos vamos, no pienso quedarme en mi casa, estudiamos arte con un carajo, debemos ver y explorar el mundo.**

Entonces, moviendo contactos de nuevo, decidimos irnos a Okinawa un lugar con playa, mínimo viviría en la playa. Ahí estaríamos en la Universidad de Okinawa, lo bueno de estar ahí es que conoceríamos más acerca de la cultura de nuestro país, la prefectura de Okinawa es conocido también como la cuna del karate.

_Mmm karate, al menos espero poder practicarlo._

Estaríamos viviendo solamente seis meses, pero con eso bastaba para vivir fuera, por primera vez quería experimentar lo que es la libertad. Tuvimos que buscar departamento… por internet, benditos sean los buscadores.

Llegó el día de nuestra partida, nuestros familiares se despiden de nosotros y simplemente nosotras desbordábamos felicidad por nuestro nuevo viaje.

Sentí la emoción. Algo bueno nos iba a guardar, eso creí pues después de haber dejado una oportunidad para ir a Paris seguro que algo mejor nos aguardaba allá.

Arriba en el avión a quien sabe cuántos pies de altura solo veía el mar…

_Demonios si esta cosa se cae, seguro mi cadáver flotara por el agua…_

Si, pensamientos algo ridículos pero era la primera vez que me subía a un avión y claro tenía miedo, Ino me animó a tomar un trago.

_Bien, comenzando el viaje y a tomar alcohol._

Sólo tomé una no quería dar espectáculo, pero al menos eso me calmó un poco. Aun mirando por la ventanilla veía agua… a lo lejos divisé tierra y el avión poco a poco fue girando hacia aquella dirección, no se veía nada cerca, ¿es qué acaso nos íbamos a una tierra desconocida? O peor aún ¿nos votarían en una isla desierta? Esto sólo me pasa por no salir de mi querido Saitama.

El avión descendió al aeropuerto de Okinawa, las azafatas dieron instrucciones y poco a poco los pasajeros fuimos bajando. A pesar de ir algo primaveral para mi gusto, sentí aun calor abrumador. Aunque fuera final de verano parece que estaba en todo su apogeo.

**–Maldito calor, no sobreviviré aquí**–dije bajando del avión.

**–Sakura** –reprocho Ino– **apenas llevamos 10 segundos y te quejas.**

**–No sé por qué te hice caso cerda.**

**–Deja de quejarte frestesota, además es playa, ya me imagino los fines de semana, las playas, chicos guapos, ideal para ligar...**

**–Baja de tu nube, recuerda que para mantenernos aquí debemos trabajar.**

Y haciendo pucheros nos adentramos al aeropuerto para recoger las maletas, salimos de ahí y fuimos a tomar un taxi.

Rentamos un departamento cerca de la playa, bueno al menos eso sabíamos…

_Pérdidas…_

Si, pérdidas en un lugar extraño, y el estúpido taxista nos pregunta como si fuéramos de aquí, ¿Qué no nos ve la cara de turistas? ¿No se supone que los taxistas tienen un mapa en la cabeza?

_Derecha, izquierda, de vuelta, regrese, es por aquí._

Al fin reconocí una calle que vi en la foto de nuestro futuro hogar.

_¿1950 yenes? ¡Esto es un robo!_

**–Salió muy caro el viaje, ¿no Sakura?** – me miró mi amiga con una gota de sudor en su frente

**–Seguro, adiós a mis dulces.**

Subimos las maletas con mucho esfuerzo al segundo piso del edificio, ahora me arrepiento de haber traído casi todo mi closet… ahora a esperar al rentero.

_Media hora_

_Una hora…_

_Dos horas…_

**– ¿Qué no piensa venir? **–Preguntó Ino molesta

**–No me preguntes a mí ya traté de llamarlo y no contesta.**

Con el celular en la mano a punto de desistir maldije una y otra vez al sujeto que nos tenía a fuera del departamento.

**– ¿Haruno Sakura?**

Un tipo de cabello gris con facha de administrativo se acercó, con este calor ese tenía casi toda la cara cubierta…

**–Si…**

**–Soy Hatake Kakashi, soy el dueño del departamento, disculpen la demora… no tenían mucho tiempo ¿verdad?**

**–Para nada–**dije con sarcasmo

Abrió la puerta de nuestro hogar y nos mostró las instalaciones, nos dio las llaves y antes de irse nos dijo que si se nos ofrecía algo o teníamos algún problema lo llamáramos.

Todo estaba en orden, aquel sujeto se retiró y nos adentramos a las habitaciones, escogí la de la derecha mientras que Ino la de la izquierda.

Abrí mis maletas y saqué toda mi ropa para acomodarlos en aquel closet que tenía. Me recosté un rato en mi cama y me ganó el sueño

_4 se septiembre… llegamos a casa al fin._

_Hogar dulce hogar…_


	3. Página 2

Habíamos llegado un viernes a Okinawa, y el próximo Lunes iniciaríamos clases, el Sábado tuvimos que ir al supermercado a abastecernos, compramos víveres justo pasa un mes así como cosas del aseo y limpieza personal.

**–Con lo del taxi, esto y las rentas no iremos a la quiebra.**

**–Lo sé, necesitamos un empleo de medio tiempo, los ahorros se nos agotan.**

**–Sakura, quiero ir a la playa…**

**– ¿Estás loca? Antes de irte a ligar tenemos que buscar empleo, no tenemos mucho dinero para despilfarrarlo**

**–Mmm sigues siendo una amargada… pero tienes razón**

Aquellas pesadas bolsas ya tomaban cuentas en mis brazos, subir con ellas hasta el segundo piso por las escaleras era una tortura y eso sumando el calor infernal que hacia…

_Saitama, te extraño… odio este lugar._

El fin de semana lo pasamos haciendo limpieza, Ino era bastante floja pero aun con pereza la hice ayudar. Todo quedó limpio y en orden, me encargué de hacer la cena, algo ligero y sencillo.

**–Me pregunto cómo será nuestra nueva escuela**

**–Al menos espero que nos traten bien.**

**– ¿Habrá chicos guapos?**

**–Joder Ino, deja de pensar en hombres y concéntrate.**

Nuestro domingo lo pasamos recorriendo las cercanías de nuestro hogar, así como el camino para ir a la universidad, por fortuna quedaba muy cerca… Ino jodío tanto en el camino que fuimos un rato a la playa.

_Al menos algo bueno en este feo y caluroso lugar._

El brillo del agua era hermoso, el ruido de las olas me relajaba. Mientras Ino chapoteaba yo sólo veía embelesada el mar.

_Este sería mi lugar favorito en un lugar extraño._

Recuerdo que escuché por ahí una vez, en un lugar extraño debes encontrar dos cosas, uno, un lugar especial, en el cual te sientas relajada, feliz… y el otro… encontrar una persona especial. Pero eso jamás pasará… yo seguiré así hasta que mis metas las logre, hasta que sea alguien que pueda dar amor de tiempo completo.

Regresamos al departamento cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, mañana debíamos estar a las siete de la mañana en la escuela con el coordinador de arte para que nos entregara nuestro programa. Encendí mi laptop y puse algo de música mientras revisaba mi e–mail, unos cuantos de parte de mi madre, algo exagerados, como "iré por ti" o "te extraño nena". Otros eran de amigos deseándome lo mejor.

_Si, siento nostalgia… quiero regresarme…_

En una habitación un poco más chica que la mía, aquellas paredes eran testigos de la soledad que sentía, así como era, de carácter fuerte, seguía siendo una niña que lloraba.

_Extraño mi casa._

La mañana llegó y tuve que levantar a Ino, se nos hacía tarde.

**–Sólo cinco minutos más… ¿sí?**

**–Ino**–dije tomándola por el pie para sacarla de la cama– **no seas floja levántate o llegaremos tarde es el primer día.**

**–Sólo un poco más…**

Comenzaba a desquiciarme haciendo que una vena de mi cien saltara… le quité las cobijas de encima y ella sólo se acorrucó más a la almohada que abrazaba, le quité la almohada y de una fuerza contenida en mí, la alcé de aquella cama y la jalé hasta el baño

**– ¡Y más vale que te apures!**

Corriendo, llegamos a la oficina del coordinador.

**–Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino, ¿verdad? –** Nosotras asentimos ante un señor ya mayor de cabello plateado… era medio… extraño **– Bien mi nombre es Kyushu Jiraiya y soy el coordinador y director de la facultad de artes.**

_Este tipo tiene cara de lujurioso._

Nos dio nuestro programa y un pequeño mapa de las aulas de la universidad. Y muy amable –por no decir pervertido arrastrado– nos condujo hasta nuestro salón donde se daría la primera clase.

_¡Que nervios!_

Un grupo algo pequeño… con un maestro que era sombrío.

**–Ustedes son las chicas nuevas, pasen soy el tutor mi nombre es Yamato Tenzou. Pasen y preséntense**

_Todos nos ven como bichos raros…_

**–Haruno Sakura**

**–Yamanaka Ino**

Ella muy sonriente y yo bueno, estaba nerviosa. Tomamos asiento adelante de un chico rubio que no quitaba su sonriente cara de idiota… tenía unas marcas en las mejillas a lado de él había una chica de cabello largo y azulado con ojos aperlados, era algo tímida… creo que me ganaba. En nuestro descanso nos enteramos que aquellos chicos eran Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata.

**–Ella es mi novia**–dijo señalando a la chica mientras que su cara se llenaba de mil colores.

_¿¡Su novia!? ¿Pero que le vio a este idiota?_

Otro sujeto se acercó, Sai Hino, un chico muy habilidoso en la pintura, podría decir que era un genio.

**–Hermosa–** le dijo a Ino.

Aquella se maravilló y podría decir que se sonrojo.

**–Feita.**

_¿¡Que me dijo ese imbécil!?_

Naruto tranquilizó al idiota de Sai, yo en cambio tuve que contar hasta un millón puesto que lo quería moler a golpes. Tuvimos un interrogatorio con nuestros nuevos amigos, nos preguntaron de donde veníamos, que nos gustaba, música, donde vivíamos actualmente, el por qué habíamos escogido aquí en Okinawa y la pregunta principal y primordial, si teníamos novio…

Respondimos a todas las preguntas y respecto con la pareja nos dijeron que nos ayudarían.

_Lo último que quiero es un cupido, mejor que me ayuden a buscar trabajo._

El próximo fin de semana habíamos quedado en salir… una noche de diversión y a ver que más se nos cruzaba…

Historia del arte moderno, literatura, lirica, pintura, entre otras, todos los días entraríamos a las siete y saldríamos a las dos, lo bueno es que podíamos aprovechar el resto del día.

**– ¡Oh! ¿Pero que ven mis ojos?**

La voz de un chico nos detuvo a la salida de la universidad. Volteamos a verlo y un tonto vestido de verde como una crayola, peinado de jícara y cejas de azotador no me quitaba la vista de encima.

**– ¿Cuál es tu nombre bella dama?**

**–Creo que se refiere a ti–**me susurró Ino– **yo me voy… adiós.**

**–¡Oye maldita traidora!– **Le grité mientras se alejaba**– ¡no me dejes sola!**

_Gracias… AMIGA_

**–Mi nombre es Rock Lee–** me tendió una rosa que saco Dios sabe dónde.

**–Haruno Sakura…**

Me tomó la mano y la beso…

_¡Qué horror que nadie me vea con este cejas de azotador!_

Ahora si estaba maldita… que alguien se apiade de mi

**–Disculpa tengo que irme… adiós**

Y como pude me zafé de ese raro sujeto verde y me fui corriendo de ahí.

**–Nos veremos mañana mi dulce cerezo.**

_¡Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca!_

Corría como una loca entre las calles… esta tan concentrada en huir que no me percataba de nada ni de nadie… hasta que choque con algo… caí al suelo y mi bolsa junto con todo lo que traía.

**–Lo siento mucho…–**dije aun sin mirar con quien había chocado.

Me tendió la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé, quedé frente a unos ojos negros, tan negros que me perdí en la profundidad de estos… un chico alto de tez clara y cabello negro con reflejos azulados…

_¡Un Dios!_

**–Ten más cuidado para la próxima… molestia.**

Aquellas palabras serias y secas del ese hombre con aspecto de dios y con carácter de un demonio me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

_Idiota._

_7 de Septiembre… definitivo… los demonios con cara de Dios existen._


	4. Página 3

Las clases seguían bien su curso, cada vez no llevábamos mejor con nuestros compañeros, ahora amigos, y en cuando a ese sujeto verde… bueno trataba de esconderme, aunque fue objeto de burla de mi querida amiga, lo cual no hubiera pasado si no me hubiera dejado sola.

**–Cuando salgamos este fin de semana te presentare a alguien Sakura, es mi mejor amigo–**me dijo Naruto muy animado**.**

**–No es que quiera romperte la ilusión, pero la verdad no quiero nada de amoríos, así que dejen de buscarme pareja.**

**–Vamos sólo conócelo frente de marquesina, además como tú dices, no pasara nada si tu no quieres**

Tanto fue la insistencia que no me quedó de otra más que desistir de sus locas ideas.

Aun no conseguíamos trabajo, y eso comenzaba a preocuparme, no les pediría dinero a mis padres puesto que no quería ser una carga para ellos, ya hacían suficiente con pagar la universidad, y para no empeorar las cosas, ahora estaba sola en el mundo, llámenme exagerada, pero esa traidora de Ino ahora salía con Sai, _¡que rápido se enamora!_ Y eso no era todo, también le ofreció trabajo en la pequeña galería que tenían sus padres, le había dicho que si yo también podía unirme pero no, puesto que el equipo de trabajo ya estaba completo.

_Maldita sea mi suerte_

Sí, soy la más salada y maldita del mundo. Ahora, sola en el departamento, me encontraba en internet buscando trabajos, había varios muy interesantes pero la paga era muy poca, hasta que encontré uno, era en una especie de dojo, era de karate, para variar, la paga era buena y los deberes eran simples, el dojo era de la familia Uchiha, al parecer era un dojo serio, _¿Qué familia en épocas actuales usa sello familiar?_ Salvo la familia real pero eso ya es otra cosa. Su sello era simple pero reflejaba tradición… _un abanico._

No tuve problemas con dar en el lugar, aquel lugar era inmenso, eso no era un dojo era un campo de entrenamiento completo, vamos hasta tenía su propio templo dentro, esto era una mansión japonesa antigua… ahora entendía el sello familiar.

Me dirigí a la entrada principal y la abrí, no encontré a nadie por los alrededores, así que me dirigí a la entrada de aquella gran casa.

**–Con permiso–**dije

Pero no escuchaba nada a mí alrededor, había unos zapatos en el recibidor, así que volví a llamar hasta que una señora de unos como mmm cuarenta años de edad se acercó. Parecía muy simpática.

**–Disculpe que haya entrado hasta acá, vine por lo del anuncio en los empleos y quería saber si aún estaba disponible.**

**–Oh claro que si querida, pero pasa, no te quedes ahí parada.**

La señora era amable al menos, y era muy bonita ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, con un hermoso tono claro de piel y era muy gentil. Nos adentramos a la casa y Dios cuando digo que era inmensa lo era, era una casa antigua pero muy acogedora, no sé cómo o por dónde demonios, pero salimos de nueva cuenta al patio que había atravesado para llegar a la entrada de la casa, a un lado a la izquierda, estaba el dojo, ahí había un señor con un grupo de jóvenes.

**–Querido–**dijo la señora**– la señorita… emmm**

**–Ah, Haruno, Sakura Haruno.**

**–Claro, lo siento, Haruno–san ha venido por lo del empleo.**

**–Claro en seguida terminamos iré a verlas en el estudio.**

El señor se volvió a ir y nos dejó solas de nuevo.

**–Siento ser tan grosera, ni nombre es Uchiha Mikoto y él era mi marido, Uchiha Fugaku.**

**–Es un placer**

Le tendí la mano y ella me correspondió, me ofreció té para beber y sabia exquisito, el mejor té verde que haya probado en mi vida. Al poco tiempo el señor entró y conversó conmigo, me preguntó de todo, edad, donde vivía, ocupación y sobre todo, porque quería el empleo, los señores se sorprendieron por mis respuestas y actitud, tal parece les había caído bien, no dudaron de mi honestidad y responsabilidad y sin más me dieron el trabajo. Ayudaría a la señora Uchiha en todo lo relacionado con el dojo, administración, atención a estudiantes entre otras cosas.

Los días que trabajaría serian de lunes a sábado pero este nada más medio día, mi único día de descanso sería el domino. La paga al mes era buena, justa para pagar dos meses de renta y darme unos cuantos lujos. Me dijeron que empezaría a trabajar el lunes de la próxima semana.

Dando las gracias pedí permiso y me salí de aquel lugar y feliz por haber encontrado un buen lugar donde trabajar. Cuando iba saliendo de aquella casota me topé con alguien que pensé jamás me volvería a topar

_El sujeto con apariencia de Dios y carácter de demonio_

Este sólo lazó una ceja mirándome con arrogancia, ¿Qué se creía? ¿Dueño del lugar o qué?

**–Con permiso.**

Y dicho esto me alejé de aquel lugar esperando que jamás me lo volviera a topar.

El sábado llegó, momento de salir… me puse un pantalón corto de mezclilla blanco con una hermosa blusa gris que tenía unas cuantas piedras brillantes, de calzado unas sandalias de tira delgada, me veía muy bien.

_Creo que para mi primera salida nocturna no está nada mal._

Ino me estaba esperando, como siempre… ella se veía muy bien. Salimos del departamento no sin antes asegurarnos de cerrar bien nuestro hogar. Pedimos un taxi para que nos llevara al centro.

Ahí cerca de un jardín están todos nuestros compañeros, nos dirigimos a un karaoke, la verdad me la pase muy bien

_Y no es por nada, pero cantar se me daba muy bien, era momento de lucirme, ¡sí!_

Cantamos como locos, y bueno las bebidas que me cargaba encima también me ayudaban a ser más _alegre_. Era casi media noche y aun queríamos fiesta y por mi encantada. Fuimos a un bar que tocaban música en vivo… ¡rock!

_¡Oh dios, mejor no me podía ir!_

Pero mi felicidad se irrumpió…

Naruto había salido por un momento, regresó a los pocos minutos y venía con alguien que ya había visto…

_ Otra vez él… ¿Carajo que sucede? Esto es karma, definitivo… ¡Me haré una limpia!_

Chico alto con tez clara, cabello negro con reflejos azules algo alborotado y ojos oscuros como la misma noche… y lo peor con ese atuendo tan juvenil, un jean claro, zapatos deportivos y una camisa negra se veía endemoniadamente sexy

**–Sakura–chan, te presento a Uchiha Sa.…**

_¿U–Uchiha?_

Ni siquiera me moleste en su nombre… sólo el apellido mataba el encanto. Aquel sólo dio una sonrisa ladina y porte arrogante digna de un demonio. Genial ahora le vería la cara todos los días.

Se sentó en nuestra mesa, justamente a lado de mí, ahora si todos con pareja

_Qué tontería_

Él me ignoraba como yo a él, la verdad no quería echar a perder mi diversión por un amargado como él…

Dieron las cuatro de la mañana, demasiado aguante para mi gusto,

**–Vamos a ver el amanecer–** gritó Naruto eufórico.

La idea me encantaba, era una de las tantas cosas que quería hacer en este lugar. Fuimos a la playa que estaba cerca de nuestro departamento y ahí nos quedamos, hacia algo de frío pero no me importó, todos nos recostamos en la arena y veíamos las estrellas, era muy romántico…

Si bueno tomando en cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata estaban perdidos en su mundo y no se diga mi amiga con su novio raro… y heme aquí, sola en la vida… era definitivo, viviría sola cuidando gatos y haría un libro del cuidado de ellos así como los beneficios de una vida solitaria…

_Frustración… no, era patética._

El sujeto que estaba a lado de mí, ¿cómo se llamaba? Sa… bueno solo sé que empezaba su nombre con S y era Uchiha, se había quedado dormido, bueno al menos eso parecía, cuando abrió los ojos aparte la vista de él.

**–Se ven bien las estrellas ¿no?**

Él ni se inmutó en contestar sólo escuché un _hmp_ como respuesta, _¿Qué es eso?_

El amanecer era hermoso, si algún día compartiría mi vida con alguien más… vería el amanecer aquí con él todos los días.

_Sigue soñando Sakura._

Cuando amaneció por completo ya era hora de partir, así que nos levantamos, aquel demonio ahora se comportó como Dios y me tendió la mano para poder levantarme, sólo un simple gracias le di, ni que hubiera hecho la gran cosa.

Había varios sujetos por ahí, eran extraños parece que se habían drogado o yo que sé, yo iba atrás de todos mis nuevos amigos y nadie se percató que nos venían siguiendo esos tipos… uno se me iba acercando, quería llamar la atención de los chicos pero entre en pánico…

**–No te acerques a ella– **suficiente audible para los de atrás. – **ella viene conmigo.**

Y dicho esto me tomó de la cintura, aquel contacto que hicimos me dio un leve escalofrío, era agradable la verdad, me sentía segura. Nos apresuramos a alcanzar a los demás ahora no me tenía sujeta de la cintura si no de la mano.

Ya había pasado todo y aún seguía tomada de él… así como si nada me deshice de su agarre y le di otra vez las gracias. Y otra vez su sonrisa ladina apareció.

**–Ten más cuidado molestia.**

_¡En serio me irritaba este sujeto!_

Los encaminamos a la parada de autobuses nos despedimos de ellos no sin antes agradecerles por la hermosa velada convertida en un bello amanecer.

Ino y yo estábamos felices, sería una de nuestras tantas veladas inolvidables. Me dirigí a mi habitación no sin antes desmaquillarme… a pesar de ser las siete de la mañana me puse pijama y me metí a la cama… ahora quería dormir pero un pensamiento arruinó mi sueño

_Ahora veré al arrogante todos los días…_

_13 de septiembre… a pesar de ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida… saber de dónde venía ese demonio rompía el encanto_


	5. Página 4

La idea de verlo todos los días la verdad me desmotivaba, pero necesitaba el dinero y no buscaría otro empleo… como dicen por ahí, _"equivalencia",_ si, tenía que soportarlo las remuneraciones económicas lo valían.

Las cosas en la universidad iban muy bien, nuestros nuevos amigos sin duda serian para siempre. Hablaba con mis padres cada que podía y siempre me decían que ya me querían de regreso en la casa. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, quería regresar a casa, el sofocante calor no ayudaba mucho, y que decir de los precios elevados… y yo que me quejaba de mi adorado Saitama… por eso dicen que cuando pierdes o dejas algo lo valoras después, mi único consuelo era que dentro de escasos seis meses regresaría.

Mi trabajo en el dojo de la familia Uchiha era tranquilo y la señora Uchiha me quería mucho como una hija, siempre era bienvenida en su casa.

**–Sakura, me alegro de que nos ayudes con las tareas del dojo, la verdad para mí se volvían un poco asfixiantes, y más con el cuidado de la casa.**

**–Descuide Mikoto–san, mientras este aquí le ayudare en lo que sea.**

**–Gracias Sakura, es una pena que mi hijo no esté aquí ayudándonos, pero el pobre tiene que estudiar duro.**

**– ¿Su hijo?**

_Como si no supiera quien es._

**–Si mi hijo, él quiere ser un respetable médico.**

_¿Medico? ¿Estaba zafada esta mujer? Su hijo es un engreído, no me imagino a ese arrogante salvando vidas._

**–A pesar de no aprobar el examen para la universidad de Tokio está estudiando duro aquí en Okinawa, al menos esta feliz porque hará su especialidad allá.**

**– ¿Pero y el dojo?**

**–Fugaku y yo no queremos reprimirlo, si esos son los deseos de nuestro hijo que haga lo que más quiera.**

La verdad me conmovió, como lo había visto, el dojo Uchiha había pasado de generación en generación, y ver romper la cadena, no cualquiera lo hacía.

**–Además Itachi se encarga de ello cuando regrese de Tailandia.**

_¿Itachi? ¿Quién es ese?_

Después de la salida con mis amigos, jamás volví a ver a… ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno da igual, jamás lo volví a ver. Era ya un jueves de mi segunda semana trabajando en el dojo, sin querer me había quedado tiempo demás dejando ordenado el papeleo y el inventario de material.

**–Sakura, siento mucho que te hayas retrasado.**

**–Descuide Mikoto–san…**

_Si descuide, si no llego mañana al trabajo será porque me habrán secuestrado, violado y matado._

**–Oh mira, llegó mi hijo.**

La puerta de la entrada se había corrido dejando ver a un chico, que se me hacía miserablemente familiar.

**–Sasuke, que bueno que llegas**

_¡Al fin sabia su nombre! Qué bien, hagamos una fiesta._

**– ¿Te molestaría encaminar a Sakura a su casa?**

_¿Qué? ¿Pero qué disparates dice esta señora?_

**–No se moleste, no pasara nada.**

**–Claro.**

_¿QUÉ?_

Y casi a rastras salgo de aquella casa en compañía de Sasuke mientras que la señora Uchiha me despedía muy feliz.

**–No es necesario que hagas esto, seguramente estas muy cansado.**

_¿Pero qué mierdas le pasa? ¿Qué no piensa si quiera en decir algo?_

El camino fue silencioso, yo iba atrás de él, "encaminándome", el silencio la verdad que molestaba y no quería abrir mi boca, pero quería sacarle platica, pero seguramente se molestaría.

_Carajo, los hombres son unos idiotas._

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a los edificios en donde vivía.

**–Muchas gracias–**dije de la forma más tranquila y dándole una sonrisa

**–De nada… molestia**

Un tic nervioso de hacia presente en mi frente mientras me daba la espalda para irse a su casa.

_¿Molestia? ¿Me ha llamado otra vez molestia? ¿Pero que se cree ese tipo? Se puede ir al demonio, si piensa que me llamara molestia de nuevo, ¡lo mato antes de que lo haga!_

Los fines de semana siempre salíamos todos incluyendo al imbécil de Sasuke, ya bastaba suficiente con arruinarme mis días de trabajo. Cuando me quedé tarde juré que sería el último, muy amable será Mikoto–san y Fugaku–san, pero no toleraría a su impertinente y arrogante hijo, no señor, primero muerta antes que me vuelva a insultar.

Y así paso mi primer mes en un lugar desconocido, me divertía cuando podía y trataba de no sentirme mal en un lugar ajeno a mi hogar.

**–Toma Sakura**

Cuando llegué al departamento, era un viernes en la noche, aun Ino estaba despierta y me recibió dándome una carta.

**– ¿Qué es esto?–** dije incrédula.

**–Te la manda tu admirador**

_¿Admirador?_

**–Aunque la verdad, te ves mejor con Sasuke, hacen bonita pareja.**

_Ja, ja, ja… muy graciosa Ino_

Ella muy bien sabía que el hombre me causaba dolor en la punta del hígado. Cuando comencé a leerla, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por el horror al recordar a aquel sujeto verde con cejas de azotador. En la carta me decía que me extrañaba y también a mi brillante sonrisa y que decir que estaba decorada con corazones y besos, mientras que al final me dejaba su número de celular.

En cuanto terminé de leerla la rompí en mil pedacitos y la boté a la basura mientras Ino reía como una lunática ante mi acto, yo sólo la miré con tono acusador. Me fui a mi habitación, esa noche ni cené porque se me había ido el apetito por semejante barbaridad, me dormí tranquilamente para despertar temprano para ir a trabajar.

**– ¿Es todo?–** pregunté mientras guardaba los archivos de todos los alumnos que habían estado en los últimos cuatro meses.

**–Si Sakura, ya puedes marcharte–** y dicho esto tomé mis cosas.

**–Con su permiso.**

Salí de aquella casa, _otra vez, _y fuera de ella, en la barda estaba Sasuke recargado con los brazos cruzados

_La arrogancia personificada_.

No le tomé importancia y me marché de ahí, la verdad no tenía ánimos para pelear con él. Unos pasos más y sentí que él estaba tras de mí, me pasó y se puso delante de mí.

**– ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?**

Yo lo miré desconfiada… _¿y ahora a este que mosca le pico?_

**–No–** Dije mientras tomaba mi camino

**–Bien, pasare por ti a las nueve de la noche a tu departamento, saldremos.**

**– ¿Y quién te dijo que había aceptado?**

**–Necesito que me ayudes con algo, por eso lo harás.**

**–Si claro ¿y luego? ¿Quieres que te bese?**

**–No estaría mal.**

Él sólo mostró su estúpida sonrisa torcida símbolo de su infinito egocentrismo y yo mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada llena de odio.

**–Paso a las nueve, que no se te olvide.**

Y se largó el muy cretino, dejándome a mitad de la calle. Me fui directo a mi departamento echando pestes y blasfemia y media a toda su existencia. Llegué al departamento y estaba Ino.

**– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes toda roja y… enojada?**

_¿¡ROJA!?_

**– ¡EL IDIOTA DEL UCHIHA ME PIDIÓ, no, que pidió, ME EXIGIÓ SALIR CON ÉL!**

**–En serio, que bien, algo me decía que Sasuke quiere contigo, siempre te mira de una manera especial**

**– ¿Especial? ¿Qué tiene de especial que el idiota ese me exija salir esta noche?**

**– ¿Y ya sabes que te vas a poner?**

**– ¡INO!**

No ayudaba mi amiga, la verdad, así que me encerré en mi cuarto y me tumbé en mi cama, me puse a pensar en todas esas veces en las que Sasuke no se portaba arrogante… eran pocas… siempre me provocaba. Pero esas pocas veces me cuidaba… y su mirada... esa mirada _especial_ que Ino dice tener la verdad no la descifraba, así que no significaba nada.

Pero ahora, ¿Cómo debía actuar ante él? Además me dijo que lo ayudara con algo… _¿a esa hora?_ Mmm seguro el muy idiota fingió tener novia… ¿pero por qué conmigo? Seguro él conocía a muchas chicas lindas en su universidad…

_¿Celos querida?_

Para nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé pensando, no salí de mi habitación para nada, Ino entró y me dejó la comida en mi pequeño escritorio, no supe si me habló, yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, estaba en estado automático. Terminé de comer, salí y me percaté de que Ino estaba viendo la tv a lado de Sai, la verdad no me importó, lave mi plato y vaso y otra vez me encerré en mi habitación. Miré mi closet…

_No tengo nada que ponerme…_

Tal vez sentía frustración, no era la primera vez que salía, pero si era la primera vez que salía a solas con el egocéntrico ese. Tomé un vestido negro corto que se entallaba muy bien a mi figura. Tenía un moño de color rosa pálido alrededor de la cintura y brillos por todo lado, era hermoso. Me metí a bañar, me puse el vestido me peine y maquille…

Me mire al espejo por última vez… estaba hermosa

_¿Por qué me puse así, si no es la gran cosa…? Él sólo me usara..._

Tacaron el timbre del departamento sacándome de mis pensamientos y me quedé paralizada…

**–Sakura, es Sasuke, viene por ti…–**gritó Ino desde la sala

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación más nerviosa que nunca… pero enseguida se fue eso, jamás mostraría debilidad ante Sasuke.

Llevaba un jean negro con una camisa de cuello "v" blanca junto con una chaqueta negra con zapatos del mismo color…

_Maldición se ve muy bien._

Aquel sólo dio una sonrisa arrogante. Tomé mi cartera y salí de departamento, dejando a mi amiga y acompañante con la boca abierta. Seguro por mi actitud. Sasuke cerró la puerta y me siguió, bajamos las escaleras, pasó un taxi y le hizo la parada… pidió que nos llevaran a un bar que se llama "Nite", quedaba al otro extremo de la ciudad. Llegamos, pagó y me ayudó a bajar, justo cuando iba soltarme y entrar decidida a ese lugar me detuvo y me acerco a él.

**–Te ves hermosa… molestia**

No sabía que decir, sólo sentí que la sangre corría a mi cara, seguramente llegué al color de la manzana. Y tomados de la mano entramos a aquel lugar…

_3 de octubre… esta será una noche muy larga._


	6. Página 5

Aun tomados de la mano y yo sentía que me desmayaría… _¿Qué se cree este idiota? _Por nada del mundo me dejare engañar.

El lugar era muy luminoso con luces fluorescentes de color azul, la música era en vivo y que decir los chicos de la banda no se veían nada mal.

**–Puedes dejar de babear por esos, ahora vienes conmigo.**

_¿Ahora me manda?_

**–Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, después de todo no somos nada como para que me andes reclamando.**

Como respuesta a eso solo sentí mi mano más apretada… creo que lo había hecho enojar, pero yo tenía toda la razón de mundo.

_¿No será que esta celoso…? No lo creo…_

Nos acercamos a una mesa donde había tres personas.

**–Sasuke, pensé que jamás llegarías– **dijo un chico corpulento de cabello ¿naranja?

**– ¿Pero quién es esa preciosura?**

El chico que lo dijo me pareció gracioso, aquel de cabello blanco y ojos purpura, quería presentarme como se debía pero el arrogante se me adelanto.

**–Ellos son **_**Suigetsu**_**_,_**** Juugo y ella es Karin, chicos ella es mi novia, Sakura.**

_¿¡QUÉ!?_

**– ¿¡QUÉ!?**

Creo, que no era la única sorprendida, la chica esa, Karin que usaba lentes y era pelirroja por no decir con pelos de zanahoria y usaba un atuendo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, gritó casi pidiendo explicación de como YO, era la novia de ÉL.

**–Eso no te lo creo Sasuke–**dijo la chica zanahoria**– ¿Cómo puede ser que esta sea tu novia?**

**– ¿Perdón?–**dije yo, esta chica me cabreaba, pero tenía razón en lo que decía.

**–No te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti, ella es mi novia y fin del asunto**– ahora me arrebato la palabra.

**–Pues sigo sin creerlo, ella no puede ser tu novia, eso jamás.**

**– ¿Por qué dices que no puedo serlo?–**pregunte yo… _como si me importara. –_ **¿crees que no estoy a la altura para ser su novia?**

**–La verdad no y no es por nada querida pero no sé qué te vio a ti, eres muy simple.**

_¿Simple? Esta maldita…_

**–Hey Karin ya párale, ella esta hermosa, ya quisieras tener su belleza, estas celosa por que Sasuke la eligió y a ti no.** –Ese Suigetsu ahora me caía bien, ahí está mi valiente caballero.

**–Discúlpala Sakura, te puedo decir así ¿verdad?–** me preguntó Juugo.

**–Sí, y por ella no tienes que disculparte, no vale la pena.**

Antes de que Karin prosiguiera con su brillante ataque de celos, Suigetsu y Juugo me preguntaron edad, si estudiaba y todas esas cosas. Sasuke… él… bueno sólo se quedaba callado. Lo único bueno es que era el centro de atención, aunque no quisiera, y Karin, bueno, si las miradas matan yo creo que ya hubiera muerto cien veces.

**– ¿Y cómo se conocieron?–**pregunto Juugo.

_Muy buena pregunta… ¿será por un choque y aquel idiota me llamo molestia…?_

**–Bueno, ella trabaja para mi familia, nos ayuda con el dojo. –**respondió Sasuke como si se hablara de cualquier otra cosa.

**–Así que la puedes ver y tener todos los días, que envidia.**

Si bien eso era verdad, no era realmente la verdad, ¿A dónde quería llegar este idiota?

No sé qué me molestaba más… que este idiota me usase o que me ignoraba, a pesar de estar sentados juntos. No era ni media noche y ya me quería ir… la plática era amena no lo dudo, Juugo y Suigetsu era muy lindos y graciosos, además me gustaba como molestaban a Karin. Me enteré que ellos iban a la misma universidad que Sasuke y estudiaban lo mismo, lo que más me sorprendió es que Sasuke era más adelantado que ellos.

_¿Quién iba a pensar que sería un cerebrito?_

Ya tenía cinco margaritas encima y ni cuenta me había dado. Antes que me quería ir y ahora no parábamos de hablar, bueno más Juugo, Suigetsu y yo, Karin seguía mandándome miradas _"enternecedoras"_ mientras que Sasuke sólo estaba callado y observando todo.

**–Bueno creo que es momento de que me vaya, la verdad me está dando sueño– **dije de repente pues ya eran más de las tres de la mañana.

Más que sueño era que ya no veía bien… demasiado tequila en mi interior no era bueno.

**–No, no se van hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos.**

_¿Y ahora de que hablaba está loca? Tan bonita que se veía calladita_

**–Un beso… no se van hasta que se den un beso…**

**–No tengo nada que demostrarte a ti, no le daré besos sólo porque no crees que sea mi novio.**

_Vamos, ni si quiera yo me la creo_

**_–_****Son pretextos pelo de chicle.**

**– ¿Pelo de chicle?**

**–Aquí va de nuevo–**dijo Suigetsu con fastidio.

**–Si eso dije.**

**–Bien.**

Llamen a esto ataque repentino o efecto del alcohol, agarré a mi nefasto acompañante del cuello de su camisa y lo besé. Al principio aquél se sorprendió pero eso se fue al caño en un segundo cuando me tomó por el mentón y profundizo el beso, me separé de inmediato de él y me paré del asiento.

**– ¿Feliz? Con su permiso me voy, Juugo, Suigetsu, un placer de haberlos conocido–** dejé un billete lo suficiente para pagar mis bebidas y me fui.

Sasuke iba tras de mí, ni siquiera sé que dijo o si me llamaba, estaba molesta, malditos efectos del alcohol, si estuviera en mis cinco sentidos seguramente lo habría hecho quedar en ridículo… pero no, ahí va la tonta de Sakura Haruno caer como estúpida en el juego y lo beso.

Íbamos calles arriba, ni siquiera sé a dónde me dirigía, solo quería estar lejos de ese lugar y lejos de aquel imbécil que sólo me uso. Me tomó por el brazo y yo trataba de forcejear con él, pero siendo más fuerte, perdí la lucha.

**– ¿Me puedes decir qué te sucede?–**preguntó este con el ceño fruncido.

**–Eso lo debería de decir yo, ¿Qué te crees diciendo que soy tu novia? Si no fuera por todo el alcohol te aseguro que debía de haberte puesto en tu lugar, te hubiera golpeado y te haría quedar en ridículo.**

**– ¿Y por qué me lo dices? Si fuera por eso, lo hubieras hecho desde un principio.**

_¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no pensé en eso? Y encima, me da su sonrisa arrogante._

Y como si fuera volcán estallé al ponerme colorada. Ahora tenía vergüenza de todo lo que le dije.

**–Me gusta cuando te sonrojas de esa manera.**

**–Deja de decir idioteces, ¿primero me llamas molestia y ahora sales con que te** **gusto?**

**–La verdad sí.**

Aquel se acercó peligrosamente a mí, fui retrocediendo y me topé con una estúpida pared, _¡demonios!_ Ni si quiera era consciente de lo que hacía y mucho menos de dónde estaba. Tomó mis hombros y juntó su cuerpo al mío… tanta cercanía me hacía sentir incomoda. Desvié mi mirada y aquél me obligó a verlo de nuevo tomando mi cara con su mano.

Lo venía venir, pero ni siquiera era capaz de detenerlo, posó sus labios en los míos dejándome sentir de nuevo aquella calidez, pese al sabor del alcohol aquel beso sabia tan bien, con su lengua delineó mis labios y yo sólo abrí mi boca, mi lengua y la suya sólo reconocían la boca del otro. Ni si quiera me di cuenta en que momento me soltó para llevar una de sus manos a mi cintura mientras que la otra la ponía en mi nuca y yo… yo tenía mis manos aferradas a su cuello tratando de no parar ese beso. Un beso lleno de ternura y pasión.

Nos separamos y estábamos algo agitados, no negaría que quería otro, la verdad me agradaba, pero aquella pregunta tonta rondaba en mi cabeza.

_¿Estará jugando conmigo?_

Yo no podía verlo a la cara, la verdad, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Me abrazó y así nos quedamos un rato, el tiempo se me pasaba rápido a su lado.

_¿Dónde quedo todo ese odio?_

Se fue al carajo cuando me besó.

El camino a mi departamento fue callado y en silencio, el único contacto que teníamos eran nuestras manos entrelazadas. El camino aunque pareciera lejano se me hizo corto, llegamos a mi departamento, la verdad es que no quería que se fuera… es más quería que se quedara conmigo.

**– ¿No quieres pasar?**

Ni si quiera contestó, ya estaba dentro. Bien, al menos seguía siendo el mismo arrogante. Me animé a verlo por primera vez y me perdí en su mirada oscura y sutil, me acerqué lentamente, ahora sólo observando sus labios. Y como si nos hubiéramos sincronizado, juntamos nuestros labios otra vez, dejándome sentir esa rica sensación. Tomados de la mano, nos dirigimos a mi habitación besándonos de nuevo, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Nos tumbamos a mi cama, él me abrazó pegándome más a él e inundándome con su fragancia, mis parpados me pesaban, estaba a punto de caer dormida, y unas palabras iniciaron mi sueño.

**–Se mi novia–**eso ya no era pregunta, era afirmación.

_4 de octubre… mi primer beso con Sasuke Uchiha… oficialmente, era su ¿novia?_


	7. Página 6

En la mañana ni me di cuenta de a qué hora se había ido, si es que se había quedado. Seguramente un mal sueño. Vi mi reloj y eran las 11 de la mañana, con pereza tomé ropa limpia y me metí al baño. Aun llevaba puesto aquel vestido de anoche. Me daba vueltas la cabeza, y como no, si inconscientemente había tomado más de lo normal. El agua era deliciosa y justa para relajar el dolor de mi cabeza, me tomé mi tiempo en el baño. Cuando salí me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tumbé a mi cama y aquellas imágenes volvieron a aparecer, el abrazándome, el besándome.

_¿¡Quieres quitar esas imágenes!?_

No es que me molestara pero era raro. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando paso a mi amiga…

_Ahora viene el interrogatorio._

**–Te lo tenías bien escondido Sakura…**

Mi amiga sólo me vio con cierto reproche, después de todo en ella confiaba. Yo sólo puse cara de indiferencia ante todo.

**–Ino, te pues callar, tengo dolor de cabeza.**

**–Vamos Sakura sólo suéltalo, ¿Qué se traen Sasuke y tú?**

**–Nada**

Y dicho esto sólo me volteé dándole la espalada y llevo mi mano a mis labios recordando sus besos.

** –Algo me dice que no me estás diciendo la verdad, pero estoy cien por ciento segura que ustedes terminaran juntos, hacen bonita pareja.**

_Y ahí va de nuevo con su cantaleta._

Deje a Ino hablar y hablar hasta que salió de mi habitación.

_Al fin._

El ring tone de mi celular me quitó de mis pensamientos,

_Mierda, ni siquiera sé dónde lo deje._

Lo encontré tirado debajo de mi cama. Tenía como 4 llamadas perdidas de un celular que ni conocía y un mensaje del mismo número. Lo abrí y grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que ese número era de él.

_"Demonios Sakura, ¿aun sigues durmiendo? Duermes como roca, ni siquiera supiste a qué hora me fui, molestia"_

_¿Qué? ¿Entonces si se quedó a dormir aquí? ¿Entonces todo fue real?_ Una vena estaba saltando en mi frente, no quería responderle el mensaje, además estaba siendo grosero y me volvió a decir molestia.

Ahora el celular volvió a sonar y como acto reflejo contesté.

**_–Vaya hasta que al fin reaccionas–_** dijo este en tono de burla cuando respondí.

**–No encontraba mi celular–** me excusé – **¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi numero?**

**–****_Aun estas dormida, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas que trabajas para el dojo de mi familia?_**

_Maldición, es cierto._

**–Bueno y ¿qué quieres?**

**_–Eres muy agresiva, sólo quería saber cómo estaba mi novia, ayer tomaste mucho._**

_N–no… novia…_

**_–Hey, ¿sigues ahí?_**

**–S–sí, aquí sigo.**

**–Bien, ¿vamos al cine? Digo si no estás muy ocupada…**

**–No, quiero decir si, bueno no…**

_Demonios, me agarró con la defensa baja…_

**_–Decídete, quieres ir ¿sí o no?_**

**–Sí, quiero**–dije al fin.

**_–Bueno pasó por ti a las cinco, nos vemos entonces_**

Y colgó… y si, aún seguía como estúpida con el celular en el oído, sólo escuchando la línea muerta del otro lado.

**– ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEÉ!?**

_¿Qué demonios había hecho?_

**– ¿Qué sucede Sakura****_?_**–Ino entró a mi cuarto y me vio– **¿por qué gritas así?**

No sé qué expresión mostré… seguro una de terror combinada con desesperación, frustración y no sé qué más. Ino me veía divertida.

**–So–soy…**

**– ¿Eres…?–**me animó mi amiga a seguir

**– ¡SOY NOVIA DE SASUKE!–** eso se oyó a grito.

Mi amiga me felicitaba mientras que mi mente era un caos… ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? ¿Por qué él? Peor ¿Por qué yo?

**–Sasuke pasara por mí a las cinco–** dije de forma automática–

**–Muy bien Sakura, y decías que no encontrarías el amor aquí.**

_¿Y me lo tenía que recordar?_ Si algo estaba segura era que no quería encontrar amoríos, eso jamás, lo que yo quería era solo divertirme. Pase lo que pase, yo jamás me enamorare de él, ¡jamás!

El tiempo paso hasta que dieron las tres treinta, había estado platicando con Ino acerca de los gastos de la casa, pues ya tendríamos que pagar pronto los servicios y la renta. En cuanto renta decidimos mejor depositarle a Kakashi en una cuenta… capaz que si lo citábamos llegaría tarde y además no teníamos mucho tiempo, mientras que los servicios los pagaríamos por mitad.

**–Sakura, ¿no piensas arreglarte? Pronto llegará…**

**–Sí, sí, si**

_¡Qué fastidio!_

Me dirigí a mi habitación y tomé la ropa de mi closet, la verdad no me iría tan espectacular, sólo un blusón blanco que tenía unas tiras para hacer un nudo en la cintura y un jean negro, zapatos cómodos y ya está. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y me estaba cociendo por los nervios… _¿estaré bien vestida así? ¿Qué dirá? ¿Qué pasara?_

El tiempo pasó… dieron las cinco y él ni sus luces, pasaron diez minutos y nada… veinte.

Decidida me fui a mi recamara –de nuevo– no estaba deprimida pero si con cierta molestia… qué se creía. Me senté en mi cama y tomé mi lap, si no salía, pues mínimo me entretendría en el mundo del internet

_¡Hum!_

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando pasar a un chico que sólo me dediqué a darle una mirada neutra…

**–Vámonos– **dijo aquel.

**–No me da la gana.**

**–Estas de malas…**

Se acercó a mí con cara seria y yo sólo hice más que ignorarlo, además estaba a punto de empezar un capítulo de un drama, y cuando menos sentí cerró mi lap de forma más brutal que pueden imaginar, casi avienta a mi bebe al suelo.

–** ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces Uchiha?–**reclamé a su acto.

**–No seas exagerada, sólo cerré esa cosa para que me prestaras atención.**

**– ¿Atención? Oh, ya veo, como no tienes con quien divertirte solo me molestas.**

**–Oye, perdón por llegar tarde sí, pero es que mi hermano llegó y se puso de** **fastidioso.**

**– ¿Hermano? ¿Y piensas que te creeré esa?**

**–Claro, es la verdad, así que vámonos–**me tomó del brazo para salir de la habitación–**se nos hace tarde.**

**–Pero qué… –**solo pude decir eso, a velocidad nulamente humana me sacó del departamento.

Tomamos el transporte público y nos dirigimos a la plaza donde estaba el cine, al menos el señor arrogante ya tenía los boletos.

**– ¿Qué película veremos?–** mi voz era tan monótona que no le tomé importancia a la mira altiva que me daba.

**–Ya verás…–**dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que comenzaba odiar.

_Esto… no me va gustar…_

Como el muy bruto me sacó de mi casa a la fuerza, no llevaba ni un yen en mi mano, sólo mi celular y nada más… así que el compró todo, bueno, sólo palomitas y bebidas, pero este ni se preocupó por pedirme dinero a cambio… al menos eso agradecía.

Entramos a la sala… y bueno… solo éramos él y yo, ni un alma más.

Tomamos asiento, para ser precisos en la parte media alta de la sala… pero vamos daba igual donde nos sentáramos… la sala estaba VACÍA. No me sorprendería si después nos pedían que saliéramos. Pero no, los cortos empezaron, pasaron propagandas… y yo seguía ida ante eso, la verdad no me importaba estar ahí y mucho menos tener a un hombre tan guapo y… jodidamente sexy a mi lado. Únicamente nos separaba el brazo del asiento pero no me importaba.

La película comenzó, ni si quiera me di cuenta del nombre de esta, estaba tan ida que pensé que por un momento me dormiría. Yo tenía las palomitas, así que por hacer algo comencé a comer… estaba de lo más aburrida la película, ni si quiera entendía la trama.

Sasuke me quitó las palomitas y yo sólo puse mala cara… así que opté por prestar atención a la película.

_¡Joder! ¿Qué clase de película es esta?_

Juro que quería irme, estaba harta, aburrida y enojada, hasta que vi algo acercarse a mí. Sasuke había echado atrás nuestra separación, el brazo del asiento, y tomó mi mano.

_Creo que las palomitas me hicieron daño…_

Mi estómago era una revoltura, jamás había sentido eso, pensé que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Me jaló hacia él y quedamos a centímetros el uno de otro, podía ver sus ojos, aquellos ojos penetrantes que sentía que podía traspasar mi mirada y leer mis pensamientos.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, y sellamos la distancia con un beso. No sé cómo paso pero, prácticamente ya estaba encima de Sasuke, claro aún seguía sentada en mi lugar, pero mis brazos, ahora rodeaban su cuello mientras que las suyas iban por mi espalda bajando a mi cintura.

A pesar de que nos hacía falta el aire seguíamos en lo nuestro, su aliento sobre mí me hacía sentir especial. Demonios, ni siquiera a mis veintiún años había sentido algo como eso. Nuestras lenguas jugaban y registraban cada parte de la boca del otro. Aquel llevó una mano a mi mejilla acariciándome, mientras que yo bajaba una mano a su pecho.

_¡Maldición, ni si quiera sé cómo parar esto!_

Sus besos, aquellos besos que nos dábamos, se estaban comenzando a volver adicción. Una tortuosa y agradable adicción.

Cuando nos separamos, ambos agitados por aquel agradable y placentero beso, nos miramos a los ojos, yo la desvié de alguna forma. Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó.

**–En serio, perdón por llegar tarde…**

**–Pudiste haber llamado–**dije en voz seca, pero no por que estuviera molesta, sino porque ese maldito ser se había robado todo mi aliento.

Creo que fingíamos ver la película, o al menos yo lo hacía, aun no dejaba de pensar en besarlo nuevamente y tener que sentir esa exquisita sensación de nuevo. Comencé a reír cuando escuche algo.

**– ¿De qué te ríes?–**me preguntó divertido

**–De ti… te aceleras muy fácilmente… tu corazón… late muy rápido.**

**–Hmp–**sólo escuché "decir".

En eso cambiamos de posición, pero ahora su cabeza estaba en mi regazo, llevó una de sus manos a mi nuca y como obligándome pero siendo obvio, dirigió mis labios a los suyos. Esta vez contorneo mis labios como si de un dulce se tratara, llevé una de mis manos a su pecho nuevamente mientras que la otra sólo pasaba por aquel rebelde cabello.

_Por Dios, esto se está volviendo una utopía._

Un mundo en donde sólo existimos los dos, los dos y nadie más. Nos separamos de nueva cuenta y otra vez dirigí mi vista hacia sus ojos. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me pierda en su mirada? Es como si no hubiera nada más, sólo sus ojos.

**–Ahora quién late más rápido…**

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi ensoñación, me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, _maldición me había atrapado._

Creo que haber gastado más de tres mil yenes en una película que no sabía de qué trataba y también por una sala sólo para nosotros dos, había valido la pena… pero un poco exagerado, pudimos haber ido a un parque o a la orilla de la playa y la hubiéramos pasado igual de bien… o mejor.

Cuando salimos de ahí, fue como si no hubiera pasado nada, claro ambos tomados de la mano, pero sin un signo de sonrojo… creo que nuestras caras sólo reflejaban seriedad al ver una película tan mala.

Fuimos a una cafetería de ahí… yo comenzaba hablar y hablar, él casi no decía nada, solo esos fastidiosos monosílabos que no sabía a ciencia cierta que significaba. Aquella plaza tenía una panorámica y me llevó hasta allá, él me abrazó por atrás y recargo su barbilla en mi hombro. No pude evitarlo, otra vez me dirigía a sus labios, pese a las diferencias que teníamos no me cansaba de besarlo.

_Y creo que él tampoco de mí, porque me aceptaba gustoso._

Llegó la noche –muy rápido– y me llevó al departamento. Antes de entrar fui presa de sus brazos de nuevo y me dio aquel beso de buenas noches. Se fue no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla.

**–Nos vemos mañana… molestia–**dijo al bajar las escaleras mientras me decía adiós con su mano.

Entre al departamento, estaba a oscuras, seguro Ino se había ido a dormir, cerré la puerta y rendida me fui a mi habitación.

_Después de todo… aún sigue llamándome molestia… ¿Qué le pasa?_


	8. Página 7

Hoy es lunes… y de nuevo a la escuela… todo el tiempo Ino se la pasó jodiendo en el camino para saber los "detalles" de mi cita con Sasuke. Era algo irritante, pero Ino era la única persona en la que podía "desahogarme", sólo le pedí que no hiciera escándalo y lo gritara a todos lados, no quería que lo mío con Sasuke fuera la noticia mundial según Ino.

Naruto anunció que el sábado seria su cumpleaños y quería pasarlo en grande, además de que lo haría en su departamento.

_Al menos no gastaré mucho ese día… creo que estoy comenzando a ser una avara._

Saliendo de clases Ino se fue con Sai a la galería… yo me tardé un poco más pues fui a la biblioteca para poder sacar un libro referido a la historia del arte. Tenía dos horas libres para comer y adelantar algo de tarea antes de ir al dojo Uchiha.

Cuando salí de la universidad, me percaté que había un montón de chicas en la entrada, estaban hablando y diciendo cosas como_ "es muy lindo", "nunca lo había visto por aquí", "¿esperara a alguien?", "¿y si lo invito a salir?"._

Si ahí estaba él, recargado en uno de los muros, de brazos cruzados, con lo ojos cerraros y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Acaso vino por mí?_

**–Vaya hasta que por fin sales, comenzaba a desesperarme. –**dijo cuando pasé cerca de él.

Me tomó de la mano y dio un pequeño beso en mis labios, detrás de mí, escuché desilusión por que las chicas al enterarse de que aquel chico tenía como novia a mí.

**–No tenías que venir por mí, además ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿No se supone que estudias medicina?**

**–Claro que lo hago, sólo que hoy salgo más temprano.**

**– ¿Esta bien esto? Digo… ¿tus padres saben que salimos?**

**–No te preocupes por eso… ya lo tengo solucionado y no, no saben, pero si quieres les damos la noticia.**

**–Va ser medio incomodo ¿no crees? Además como se verá eso de que salga con el hijo de mis jefes.**

**–Mis padres te adoran, no le veo lo malo, pero guardaremos el secreto por un tiempo, además por eso te digo que lo tengo controlado. **

**– ¿A qué te refieres con controlado?**

**–Ya verás… por cierto iras a la fiesta del dobe, ¿no?**

**– ¿Hablas de Naruto?**

**– ¿Existe otro dobe?**

Suspiré ante eso… ellos y sus nombres cariñosos.

**–Si iré, no sabía que tenía un departamento.**

**–Hmp**

Ante su gran respuesta, llegamos a su casa… y en forma automática separamos nuestras manos… era patético pero así era mejor.

Cuando llegué a donde Mikoto–san, me dijo que estaba muy feliz, puesto que su hijo Itachi había vuelto.

_Mmm, así que dijo la verdad esa vez…_

Solamente lo vi un par de veces, podría decir que era una copia de Fugaku–san, claro, más joven y con el cabello largo, pero en aspecto era igual, nos presentaron después y pude notar que era muy amable, más amable que el amargado y monosilábico de su hermano menor. Ese chico si me agradaba.

El día de hoy fue mi suerte puesto que Mikoto–san me pidió de favor que ordenara la bodega, después de eso podría irme. La razón de eso creo que por que iban a ofrecer una reunión por el nuevo _sensei _del dojo, y Mikoto–san tendría que hacer los preparativos.

Al entrar a la bodega pude notar que estaba un poco desordenada, pero no me tomaría ni dos horas en dejarla ordenada y limpia. Antes de las siete de la noche, ya estaría de regreso a mi casa.

Escuché que la puerta corrediza se abría, por un momento pensé que sería Fugaku o Itachi para sacar algo de material, pero cuando volteé sólo vi a Sasuke en la puerta viéndome como si fuera lo único _interesante_ que había ahí.

**–Idiota, me has dado un susto.**

**–Así tendrás la conciencia.**

Sacó la cabeza hacia la salida y vio a ambos lados para ver si no había nadie cerca, cerró la puerta y se fue acercando peligrosamente a mí.

**– ¿Qué haces? Si nos cachan tendré problemas…– **dije no muy convencida y casi entrecortado mientras me acorralaba a la pared.

**–Si pasa eso, no habría problema, eres mi novia.**

_Aun me cuesta asimilar eso._

Cuando llegué a tocar la pared, definitivo ya estaba perdida, él se acercó y pegó su frente a la mía, mientras que sus manos estaban en la pared una de cada lado de mi cabeza, yo estaba temblando por la sensación que me causaba. Separó su frente y me dio un beso, apasionado que conforme pasaban los largos segundos se volvía más demandante, sus manos pasaron a mi cintura mientras que las mías pasaban por su playera apretándola con fuerza.

El sonido de su celular nos sacó de nuestro mundo. Contestó y yo sólo me dirigí a acomodar la bodega, quería quitarme esos deseos de arrebatarle el celular y volverlo a besar.

**–Tengo que irme… no veremos hasta el sábado… molestia.**

Cerró la puerta y me dejo ahí como una tonta. _Espera ¿Por qué hasta el sábado?_

**–¡NO ME LLAMES MOLESTIA!**

Llegué temprano a casa ese día, eran las siete de la noche, Ino estaba ahí y nos pusimos a hacer la tarea. Algunas veces me pedía más detalles de lo mío con Sasuke… le tuve que contar hasta lo que pasó hoy pero al parecer, mi amiga no se sorprendió por lo que le dije, pero bueno daba igual, dejaría de molestar por un rato.

La semana transcurrió normal, no vi a Sasuke en toda esa semana, hasta se me hacía raro, hubo varias veces que estuve tentada a preguntar a Mikoto–san, pero me vería muy entrometida, digo… no era mi asunto. Tampoco había pasado por mi como lo había hecho a principio de semana, y mucho menos me llamó o mando mensajes de texto y yo, ¡YO NO LO HARÍA!

No quería poner mucho esfuerzo, después de todo él se quedaría aquí y yo regresaría Saitama. No quería sentir amor y mucho menos cariño, sólo era para pasar el rato, saber que era tener un novio de su calibre. Pero era difícil, extrañaba sus estúpidos monosílabos, que me besara y peor aún, comenzaba a extrañar mi apodo, _molestia_.

El jueves Mikoto–san estaba muy distraída y me atreví a preguntar.

**– ¿Mikoto–san se encuentra bien?**

**– ¿Eh? A sí, no te preocupes mi niña, sólo que estoy preocupada por Sasuke.**

**– ¿Le ha pasado algo?–** traté de no mostrar preocupación ante mi reacción.

**–No, es que bueno… el decidió marcharse de la casa.**

**– ¿Pero por qué? A caso se peleó con su padre o con su hermano… ¿hizo algo malo?–** no pude controlar mi reacción.

**–No… no sé porque se fue, solamente de la nada dijo que se iría a vivir con Naruto, lo bueno es que fue con él, esos dos se llevan muy bien.**

**–Conozco a Naruto, él va conmigo en la universidad.**

**–Claro, cómo no se me ocurrió antes, debía haberte preguntado si lo conocías, entonces cuando sale Sasuke es contigo.**

_Esta señora es peligrosa… comienza a hacer deducciones muy rápido._

**–Bueno, las veces que hemos salido, él está presente.** –traté de sonar lo más natural posible

**–Seguro que ya tiene novia… ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Además como es con Itachi seguro este le hecha bronca.**

**– ¿No se llevan bien?**

**–Digamos que su hermano es sobreprotector, cuando Itachi no estuvo cerca Sasuke andaba libremente por todos lados, ahora sólo se cuida ante su hermano mayor.**

Eso me dio gracia… pero al menos ahora sabia la razón por la que no veía a Sasuke ahí. Al menos había paz. Pero ahora, debía de tener cuidado con Mikoto–san…

_8 de Octubre… Me tragaré mi orgullo… tengo que hablar con el idiota de Sasuke. Pero… mejor me espero hasta la fiesta._


	9. Página 8

**– ¿Se puede saber que te traes?–**le pregunté algo molesta.

Habíamos salido de la fiesta… no es que estuviera aburrida pero creo que lo que queríamos era un tiempo a solas, así que nos dirigimos a un parque que estaba como a tres cuadras de ese departamento.

**– ¿De qué hablas?–**me dijo de la forma más indiferente, nada rara en él.

**–Tu madre me dijo que te habías ido de la casa… ¿Por qué?**

**–Hmp**–dicho esto me tomó de la cintura y con su mirada hipnotizadora se fue acercando poco a poco a mí para besarme.**– Realmente ¿quieres que te lo diga?**

**–Hmp–**lo imité.

**–Si estoy en casa de mis padres no podré verte de esta forma. Tú lo dijiste… "salir** **con el hijo de mis jefes se vería mal"–**me recordó.

**–Pero no tenías que hacerlo, Mikoto–san esta…**

**–Eso es lo de menos por ahora.** –desvió su mirada de la mía.

**–Mikoto–san comienza a hacer sus deducciones, y creo que atinó en decir que te** **habías ido de la casa por alguien, además de que la relación con tu hermano es…**

**–Si se llega a enterar seguro seré la burla de él, mi hermano es raro, se preocupa** **por mi más que mis padres, cuando di la noticia de que mi iría de casa, rogó** **horas para hacerme cambiar de parecer.**

**–Pero aun pienso que no debías haberlo hecho.**

**–Iré a casa de vez en cuando.**

Podíamos pasarnos tiempo callados y todo era perfecto, sentados en aquel inmenso árbol, siendo las estrellas testigos de esa silenciosa relación… creo que por ahora eran pocas las personas que sabían que andábamos juntos.

_Ok, no es como que lo quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero de alguna forma me… ¿molestaba…?_

Hablábamos de cosas tan simples, yo le hablaba de mi familia, a lo que se dedicaban mis padres, mi vida en Saitama. Él con pocas palabras sólo me explicó su fracaso a la facultad de medicina en Tokio, y dedicado al estudio recurriendo a clases extras, no desistiría hasta llegar a Tokio para poder hacer su especialidad.

_Para mí, nada más quería buscar pretexto para irse de su casa lejos de su hermano. Ja._

El tiempo siguió pasando, algunas veces pasaba por mí a la universidad, otras veces lo veía en casa de sus padres merodeando por ahí y jugando a las escondidas para no ser descubierto por su familia. Hubo ocasiones en las que nos encerrábamos en la bodega y no parábamos de besarnos. Era tan especial esos momentos…

_Pero por alguna extraña razón… comenzaba a doler._

Antes era por distracción, sentirme acompañada, querida tal vez, pero ahora, sentía un inexplicable dolor en el pecho y cada que lo veía sentía que mi mundo daba vueltas. Ahora me sonrojaba de forma inesperada cuando lo veía de lejos. Ahora me dejaba deslumbrar por ese ser asquerosamente atractivo. Había veces que no nos podíamos ver y eso era algo angustiante, llegué a pensar por un momento que sólo me uso de excusa para salir de su casa… no me llamaba y yo menos lo hacía… no quería parecer la típica novia histérica sabiendo dónde y qué estaba haciendo su novio.

_Eso no iba conmigo._

Y no era que no me importara, pero no quería molestarlo.

_"Hola molestia ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te fue bien hoy? Que descanses y tengas bonitos sueños"_

El sonido de mi celular me despertó en medio de la noche. Era un mensaje del día domingo a las dos de la mañana. _¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué manda mensajes a esta hora?_

Perezosamente tecle mi respuesta y se lo envié enseguida. Descansé nuevamente mí cabeza en la almohada dispuesta a dormir nuevamente, pero no lo conseguí puesto que mi celular volvió a sonar por segunda vez esa noche.

_"Pensé que no me ibas a contestar… yo estoy bien… mañana paso por ti para ir a comer. Descansa"_

Vi el mensaje por mucho tiempo, cerré mis ojos lentamente y me dejé vencer por el sueño que tenía.

Me levanté temprano por la mañana, mi humor era raro, es como si estuviera depresiva. Fui al baño para tomar una ducha de agua fría, pese a otoño aún se sentía algo de calor. El agua me reanimaba un poco, me salí y me cambié, me puse algo cómodo, lavé mis dientes y cepillé mi cabello. Ino estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Yo me senté en la sala con poco ánimo, mi amiga me vio y se sentó a mi lado. Prendió el televisor y sintonizó un canal donde estaba una película cómica.

**– ¿Pasa algo?–**me preguntó mi amiga que veía fijamente la pantalla.

**–Pues así de pasar algo… no, sólo son cosas mías.**

**–Sakura, no me salgas con esto, te conozco desde años, sé que algo te pasa… es** **Sasuke ¿verdad?**

_Es lo único malo… me conoce tan bien que resulta que soy un maldito libro abierto para ella._

No contesté a su pregunta… supongo que mi silencio hizo ver la respuesta inevitable.

**– ¿Y? qué pasa con él.**

**–No es que pase nada… pero… mierda, ni si quiera sé que siento…–**dije cabizbaja.

**–Sabes, el primer día que entramos a la universidad y que te fuiste a la biblioteca,** **Naruto preguntó si estaba bien que nos invitaran para salir y sin dudarlo le dije que** **si, además de que le dije que si conocía alguien que te lo presentara–**vi a mi amiga con malos ojos– **no me vías así**– reaccionó ante mi mirada asesina– **Sakura, está bien que estudies mucho y lo que quieras, pero siempre hay que darle oportunidad a otras cosas.**

**–Ino, yo no soy como tú y bien lo sabes, además, no sientes feo… no nos** **quedaremos aquí para siempre… ¿no piensas en Sai?**

**–Claro que lo hago, Sai es importante pero de eso él y yo ya hablamos. Creo que** **tienes razón en que no nos quedaremos aquí para siempre pero la opción no es no hacer amigos, salir, divertirte o enamorarte.**

Suspire ante eso… creo que ya es más que claro. Definitivamente me había enfermado de amor, y eso, era lo que justamente no quería.

**–No es como que haya salido con muchos chicos… pero él… Sasuke es distinto a** **los demás, me hace sentir cosas que por otros jamás llegué a sentir… es todo tan diferente, tan nuevo para mí.**

**– ¿Te gusta?**

**–Él es un arrogante y amargado a mas no poder, al principio salí con él para** **distraerme, salir, conocer… pero conforme pasó el tiempo, me sentí tan atraída a** **él que ahora me angustio cuando no lo veo– **unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir y no hice más que sollozar– **Ino… no me gusta esto que siento.**

Mi amiga se limitó a abrazarme, era un abrazo tan cálido y maternal, yo sólo me desahogaba por mis estúpidos sentimientos.

**–Sakura, está bien lo que sientes, no te preocupes por esto. Lo que pase tendrá** **que pasar, tú sólo disfruta este momento y no te agobies por esto que sientes,seguro Sasuke está igual.**

**–No lo creo– **negué rotundamente… Sasuke… él qué podía sentir por mí, sí, me pidió ser su novia, salimos y lo que quieran, pero Sasuke no es del que demuestre sus sentimientos, así como yo, tal vez… sólo era para pasar el rato.

**–Eso ya lo veremos frente de marquesina, algo me dice que esto se va poner** **bueno.**

Mi amiga y su mirada picara…_ ¿ahora le da por ser adivina?_ Si yo era la que pasaba con Sasuke mas parte del tiempo, sabia como era.

**–Quita esa cara y vamos a desayunar, preparé mi especialidad.**

**– ¿Sopa de miso y verduras al vapor?–**pregunte incrédula.

**–Bueno, es mejor que nada.** –se encogió de hombros

Ambas desayunamos y después limpiamos el departamento. Nos sentamos un rato para terminar tareas mientras mirábamos el televisor.

A la hora tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir. La puerta abierta dejo a su paso a un chico con cara seria –si es que a eso se le llamaba seriedad– sus ojos negros y profundos que solo hacían que me hundiera más. Cabello azabache con toques azulados ligeramente alborotado por la parte de atrás.

**–Sasuke…**

**–No se te olvido verdad–** dijo pasando al departamento como si fuera su propia casa.

**– ¿Olvidarme?**

**–Ir a comer…**

**–Ah, eso… no para nada–**dije nerviosa… _claro que lo había olvidado._

**–Sasuke**–dijo Ino– **ya llegaste por Sakura, que bien, por un momento pensé que se quedaría sola en casa.**

**– ¿Ibas a salir?**

**–Si– **dijo ella con una sonrisa–** los padres de Sai me han invitado a cenar, pero antes iré de comprar con él.**

**– ¿Podemos irnos ya?–**preguntó impaciente Sasuke.

**–Si claro, deja voy por mis cosas.**

Fui disparada por mi cartera y mi celular, el cual encontré debajo de mi almohada, oprimí una tecla y este encendió su pantalla dejando ver el último mensaje que mi novio me dejó, sonreí ante el mensaje. Salí de mi habitación, Sasuke estaba algo tenso, mientras que mi amiga sonreía feliz.

**– ¿Qué pasa?**

**–Nada– **dijo mi amiga.

Sasuke sólo se paró de aquel sillón en el que estaba y me tomó de la mano, diciendo un "nos veremos después" desaparecimos de ese departamento. No sin antes detenernos en las escaleras y saludarnos como los novios que éramos.

Ahora lo sentí todo diferente, sentí que todo estaba completo y en orden, ahora sentía que los abrazos y los besos eran distintos, tenían más sentimiento del que creí. _¿Yo estaba correspondiendo?_

_1° de noviembre, al fin me di cuenta de lo que siento, por ahora todo está bien…_ _pero me pregunto, qué más pasara…_


	10. Página 9

Hoy no habría clases. Era un 3 de noviembre, día de la cultura, y como nuestra facultad era dedicada a eso, organizamos una exposición de todo lo que hemos realizado hasta el momento. Obras de arte, pinturas, poemas, esculturas… todo inundaba el patio principal.

Ino hizo una escultura, algo abstracto… ella le gustaba lo raro e inusual. Sai hizo una pintura muy al estilo de la etapa Sengoku, donde los ninjas y todas esas cosas predominaban, tus trazos gruesos lo hacían ver una autentica pintura de esas épocas. Naruto realizó un pequeño documental acerca de la historia de Japón, sonará algo aburrido, pero él, usó su ingenio y quedó de una forma muy entretenida y divertida para el público. Hinata, junto conmigo y algo de cooperación con Ino, preparamos una obra.

**–Lo invitaste, ¿verdad? –** me dijo Ino emocionada.

**–No me quedo de otra, si no lo hacía seguro lo grabarías o algo así.**

**–De que te preocupas si tú no sales, solo diriges, eso es todo.**

**–Hmp.**

** –Creo que se te comienzan a pegar sus "palabras"–**rió ante eso.

Y no era de esperar, sus estúpidos monosílabos se me quedaban pegados.

**–Bien–**se acercó Hinata hacia nosotras– **ya todo está en orden, en cinco minutos empezaremos.**

Ocupamos todos nuestros lugares, el auditorio está casi lleno, y pude divisar al frente del público a mi serio y atractivo novio. Al parecer aun no me había notado.

Más que una obra eran monólogos. Chicos y chicas con problemas de amor. El guión fue escrito por todos y corregido por Hinata y yo, ya que era nuestra especialidad, también me encargaría de la dirección de la misma, mientras que Ino se encargaría de ajustar el vestuario indicado para cada personalidad que se presentara, desde ricos, pobres, rockeros, entre muchos más, en total eran 15 monólogos con duración de tres a cinco minutos cada uno.

Algunos daban risa, otros te ponían a pensar, y juro que por la mente de varios pasó la idea de _"demasiado tarde"_, _"mejor consigue otra pareja",_ _"lucha por tu amor" _o _"eso si es amor"._

Para cerrar con broche de oro, pasó el último monologo, en el cual me reflejaba a mí misma en mi situación actual, claro se cambió de nombre y muchas cosas, no me iba a poner en evidencia, pero el problema era claro, "amor de lejos". Cuando leí ese monologo, me dijeron que yo debería decirlo, pues lo expresaba con tal sentimiento que era muy creíble, pero si Sasuke iba a venir, yo no podría decirlo así como si nada, mis piernas flaquearían y seguramente por el micrófono hubiera gritado cosas demás.

_"…Me gustaría saber si sientes lo mismo por mí,_

_Aun cerca mi partida, traté de hacer mis días los más felices, traté de mostrar mi sonrisa para que la grabaras en tus recuerdos y no te olvidaras de mí…_

_…Cada quien tiene sus sueños y sus metas, caminos que inevitablemente nos separan, pero aun si estoy lejos de ti, estoy segura que jamás dejare de sentir esto que siento, estoy segura que pese a lo que pase, jamás se desvanecerá este sentimiento…_

_…Porque hoy, a mis más de 3,000 kilómetros de distancia, este amor se está haciendo más fuerte…"_

El auditorio rompió en aplausos cuando se terminaron los monólogos, todos salimos para dar gracias a los espectadores por habernos escuchado, a mí me dieron un ramo de flores –algo exagerado, no había hecho gran cosa– por haber dirigido aquella actuación. De nueva cuanta dimos las gracias y el telón se cerró, todos estaban felices por lo que habíamos realizado. Salimos del escenario para ir a la parte de abajo y reunirnos con nuestros amigos.

**–Les ha quedado muy bien chicas–**dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

**–Ni que lo digas, Sakura se ponía como fiera cada que no lo hacíamos bien–** dijo Ino fingiendo tristeza.

**–Eso es mentiría– **negué.

**–Qué tal si vamos a ver lo demás, ya falta poco para que se acabe todo esto–**alegó Sai.

Yo iba con Sasuke tomada de la mano, cosa que ya no se hacía rara para mi grupo de amigos, no cuestionaban ni decían nada. Dimos un pequeño tour por la galería improvisada que se hizo en el patio. Ese día no se trabajaba, así que había mucha gente en la universidad. Sasuke y yo nos separamos del grupo, alegando con que iríamos a otro lado, nos bombardearon con miradas picaras y raras.

_Maldita sea sus mentes pervertidas._

Me acompañó al salón por mis cosas, el cerró la puerta tras nosotros y se fue acercando a mí, cuando me volteé para tomar camino y salir de ahí, fui prisionera de sus brazos, me sorprendió un poco por lo que había hecho. El silencio invadía aquel salón de clases.

**–Creo que yo… también siento lo mismo…–**susurró.

Por un momento no sabía a qué se refería, sentí que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte, por un momento sentí mis ojos arder, pero no lloraría ante eso.

**–Sasuke… yo.**

**–No digas nada, no rompas este momento…**

Nos separamos un poco y pude ver su mirada llena de pasión, me hacía sentir pequeña, pero a la vez querida y protegida. Me besó lentamente mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre mi cintura y yo dirigía las mías a su cuello. Me sentía tan perdida en el acto. Por mi mente pasó todos aquellos momentos en los que hemos estado juntos, desde la primera vez que lo vi, hasta ahora, todo aquel odio que según sentía por él se iba alejando con cada beso que nos habíamos dado hasta el momento. Antes que no recordaba su nombre, ahora no podía sacarlo de mi mente.

Mordió mi labio suavemente para darle paso a su juguetona lengua y dar paso a una danza sin fin. El beso se tornaba más apasionado, inclusive más de cuando nos encerrábamos en la bodega. Me sentó en la mesa del pupitre y abrí mis piernas para acercarlo más a mí. Sus manos fueron bajando un poco mientras aquel beso se intensificaba más, acariciaba cada parte de mis muslos, mis manos pasaban de su cuello a su espalda y a su cabello de una forma rítmica. Pese a que nos faltaba el aliento aun seguíamos en aquel beso. Uno lleno de sentimientos inexplicables.

Escuchamos ruido y de forma abrupta nos separamos, yo sólo reí ante eso mientras que él me ayudaba a bajar de aquella mesa y desviaba su mirada, logré ver que se había sonrojado un poco.

Salimos del salón y vimos que los ruidos eran de alumnos que también iban a sus salones para tomar sus cosas.

Sasuke me llevó a casa y sin pensarlo dos veces le dije que se quedara. Ordenamos comida y a la media hora nos trajeron nuestro pedido. Ino no llegaría a casa, seguramente iría a la galería para ayudar, puesto que por ser día de la cultura, seguramente tendrían más gente de lo normal. _Era bueno trabajar en un dojo._

Nos fuimos a mi habitación, la televisión estaba encendida pero no le hacíamos mucho caso. Platicamos de cosas banales, algunas ocasiones le hacían bromas con su hermano, y decía que era muy lindo y educado, con esto sólo provocaba celos y por arranque me besaba, terminamos en una posición algo indecorosa, él encima de mí, pero sin que yo sintiera su peso. Y como en automático aprisionamos nuestros labios con un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria, mis manos jugaban torpemente con su cabello mientras que las suyas recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Comenzaba hacer un calor inexplicable, con cada caricia y beso sentía un torrente de lava recorriendo mis venas. Bajó sus labios a mi cuello y con su lengua lamia cada parte del mismo, suspiré un poco ante el acto.

Jamás había sentido algo así, era tan hermoso y lindo, mi mente poco a poco se nublaba mientras que nuestras caricias aumentaban de ritmo. Mis manos ya no eran torpes, ahora tocaban cada parte con firmeza y decisión pero dejando un toque de lujuria y sensualidad sobre él. Una de sus manos se aventuró por debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a uno de mis senos, sentí un cosquilleo agradable, pero a la vez, una alarma en mi cabeza se activó.

_Esto estaba llegando a "ese" punto._

Lo separé un tanto brusca, traté de desviar mi mirada apenada de la suya.

**– ¿No quieres hacerlo…?–**me dijo.

**–No es eso… es que…–** mi mirada comenzó a nublarse, traté de reprimir con todas mis fuerzas mis lágrimas.

Él tomó mi cara y posó un pequeño beso que sin duda yo correspondí.

**–No va pasar nada que no quieras que pase…**

Con esas palabras se tiró a un lado mío y me abrazó con fuerza. Me sentía un poco impotente. Claro que quería hacerlo, claro que quería sentir esa experiencia, lo quería con demencia aunque no se notara. Pero tenía miedo, que tal si no le gustaba, que tal si después de eso él y yo nos separábamos. Además tenía miedo porque sería mi primera vez…

_Patético ¿verdad?_

Pero a mis veintiún años aún no había vivido esa experiencia, quería entregar lo más valioso a la persona que amaría por el resto de mi vida, una fantasía a la vez estúpida, pero para mí, así es el amor.

_3 de noviembre. Sabía que él era el indicado, él que por mucho tiempo había esperado. Pero aún era demasiado pronto, lo sabía, así que es mejor esperar y frenar mi deseo._


	11. Página 10

Estaba trabajando en el dojo, ese día me sentí tan perdida, no era yo misma, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasó el día del festival hace más de una semana. Para mi suerte los señores Uchiha no estaban y era mejor, así Mikoto–san no preguntaría nada. Entré a ver la práctica, a veces era divertido ver a los pequeños practicar, Itachi–san era un buen maestro y tenía mucha paciencia con los niños, en cambio yo seguro ya los hubiera golpeado hasta que se callaran.

**–Bueno, la práctica termina por hoy, mañana aprenderemos algo nuevo.**

**–Si–**dijeron todos al unísono**–gracias sensei.**

Y sin más los niños salieron del recinto.

**–Sakura–chan, –**dijo Itachi**– pensé que te habías ido.**

**–No, aun no, quería ver la práctica.**

**– ¿Te gustaría practicar karate?**

**–No creo que sea buena idea que una persona como yo aprenda el arte de golpear gente–**dije sarcástica.

El rió ante mi comentario, estábamos sentados en una banca, el silencio permaneció un poco hasta que él decidió romperlo con la pregunta menos indicada.

**–Sakura–chan… ¿estas saliendo con mi hermano?**

_¡Que directo! _No sabía que responder, me puse nerviosa ante esa pregunta.

**– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?–**respondí con otra pregunta.

**–Bueno porque he visto que mi hermano te ha traído varias veces, además de que luego juega a las escondidas, debo admitir que por un momento pensé que lo hacía por mí, pero al ver que después te buscaba y se encerraban en la bodega haciendo quien sabe que, descarte eso.**

_Sabe más de lo que creí, este sujeto es peligroso… Itachi–san es de temer…_

Me puse colorada ante su respuesta, el nuevamente rió como si estuviera viendo un programa cómico, yo estaba que me moría de la vergüenza.

**– ¿Por qué no se lo han dicho a mi padres? Mi madre te adora, podría decirse que te quiere como una hija…**

**–Eso lo sé, tus padres son adorables y me siento muy a gusto trabajando aquí… pero qué pensarían de mí si salgo con su hijo… además de que por mi culpa se fue la casa.**

**–Bueno tal vez hable de más pero, creo que eso no importaría, mi madre me ha dicho que le gustaría que salieras con Sasuke, creo que serias la única que le quite el carácter de amargado que tiene**

**–No lo creo, es necio igual que yo, además no habla demasiado.**

**–Eso lo sé, pero eso por mi culpa, antes lo molestaba mucho y bueno sabes de sobra que lo sobreprotejo demasiado.**

**–Itachi–san… ¿a ti no te molesta que salga con tu hermano?**

**– ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Eres una chica agradable y bueno para que mi hermano se haya ido de la casa, la cosa va en serio, él también piensa en la relación, después de todo lo que les preocupa es qué piensan mis padres ¿no?**

**–Sí, es complicado, no quiero que tus padres cambien el concepto que tienen de mí y todo por salir con él...**

**–No es para tanto, mi madre es un encanto, tal vez mi padre tenga cara de ogro** **pero es simpático. –** rió de nuevo.

Con Itachi–san podía hablar claramente y sin rodeos, bueno que más me quedaba ahora que sabía nuestro secreto, aun si le ocultara algo él sabría de inmediato que le miento.

**– ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?– **se escuchó una voz molesta en la entrada del dojo.

Itachi sólo volvió a reír, _es lo único que hacer… ¿reír? En vez de que me ayude se hecha a reír… ahora veo por qué Sasuke se fue._

**–Sasuke…–**articulé con nerviosismo.

Aquel sólo arqueó una ceja y entró lentamente y se dirigió a donde estábamos nosotros.

**–Vamos hermanito, no te pongas celoso. Sakura es libre ¿no? ¿Qué tal si le propongo salir?**

_¿QUÉ? ¿Pero de qué mierdas está hablando?_

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño, estaba más que celoso, ahora estaba enojado.

**–Por mi has lo que quieras…–**mencionó disgustado

**–Entonces, si la beso ¿está bien?**

Ahí fue la gota que derramo el vaso… yo estaba boquiabierta, Itachi provocaba a su hermano con mucha facilidad… _¿A dónde quería llegar?_

Sasuke ante eso me tomó del brazo y de forma posesiva me abrazó.

**–Eso si no te lo permito Itachi.**

Su hermano comenzó a reír nuevamente, Sasuke estaba enojado y yo en medio de una pelea de hermanos.

**–Sasuke, sólo bromeaba, estúpido hermanito. Sé que sales con Sakura–chan, solo quería saber hasta dónde llegabas.**

**–Eres un miserable…– **Sasuke estaba decidido a partirle la cara y con extrema fuerza traté de pararlo.

**–Bueno, yo mejor me voy–**dijo su hermano quitado de la pena, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida– **será mejor que se lo digan a papá y mamá, no querrán que salga de mi boca, ¿verdad?**

**–Idiota–** dijo Sasuke y otra vez tuve que frenar sus instintos de pelea.

Itachi–san volvió a reír. _ Bueno, ¿que ese hombre no se cansa de hacer eso?_ Y sólo con un "nos veremos tortolitos" se despidió. Yo suspiré derrotada y me dejé caer pesadamente en la banca, Sasuke se unió a mí segundos después.

**– ¿Le has dicho?–**preguntó molesto

**–Yo no le dije nada–**contesté irritada por su pregunta– **él solo se dio cuenta, y me lo dijo todo, que nos ha visto entrar juntos y que nos…–**me puse roja ante lo que iba a decir– **que entrabamos a la bodega.**

Sasuke suspiró ante lo que le dije, que más quedaba… _resignarse, no había más…_

**–Sasuke, ¿Por qué no regresas a la casa?**

**–Eso ni hablar, ya sabes cómo es Itachi, pero al menos ahora se lo podemos decir a mis padres…**

**– ¿Seguro?–**pregunté dudosa.

**–Si no lo hacemos el idiota de mi hermano se los dirá.**

**–Es de temer…**

**–Ya saliste, ¿verdad? **–Dijo cortando el tema–** Podemos ir por un café o algo, después regresamos más tarde y se lo diremos a mis padres.**

Ahora la que soltó el suspiro fui yo. La idea aterraba, pero bueno era mejor que nada.

**–Está bien–** acepté.

**–Pero antes… ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermano aquí?–** su ceño fruncido regresó.

**–No estas celoso, ¿verdad? – **Pregunté incrédula.

**–Hmp.**

Y de forma posesiva me abrazó nuevamente y se acercó a mí para besarme de igual forma.

**–Tu eres mía–** dijo entre el beso.

No puede evitar el sonrojarme, eso era demasiado. Salimos del dojo tomados de la mano para ir a una cafetería cerca y esperar a que sus padres llegaran, si esperábamos dentro de la casa seguro Itachi–san molestaría.

_Ahora comprendo a Sasuke._

En plena cafetería no nos importó las miradas de los que nos rodeaban, nos besábamos lentamente y disfrutábamos del beso. En serio que eso se volvía una adicción, a pesar de que no hablara mucho, sentía con cada beso y caricias que me daba que me quería. Era algo raro, de mi boca jamás salía un te quiero y tampoco de la de él, pero con esas muestras de cariño las palabras sobraban.

Dieron las nueve de la noche y nos dirigimos de nueva cuenta a su casa, en la entrada no pude evitar apretar un poco su mano, estaba más que nerviosa. Con uno de sus dedos acarició mi mano y me giró para quedar frente al él, posó un suave beso y me volvió a mirar. Entramos a la casa a paso lento y decidido.

_Es como si fuera a desposar a su hijo. Ja. Pero que gracia causa… quiero vomitar._

Entramos a la casa y por fortuna Itachi–san no estaba cerca. Sus padres estaban en la sala de estar y nos vieron sorprendidos al entrar juntos y bien tomados de la mano.

**– ¡Qué bueno que vienen!** –cortó Mikoto–san**–No quieren algo de cenar, preparé onigiri– **dijo su madre muy feliz.

**–Ya cenamos, gracias–** dijo su hijo cortésmente. – **venimos a hablar con ustedes.**

**–Siéntense–**dijo su padre señalando unos de los sillones… tenía razón Itachi–san, su padre parece ogro, en carácter se parece a Sasuke. – **¿De qué vienen a hablar?**

**–Creo que es más que obvio– **dijo volteándome a ver fugazmente– **estoy saliendo con Sakura, espero que no haya inconveniente.**

**– ¿En verdad?– **dijo Mikoto–san… extrañamente, parecía entusiasmada. –** Que bien, sabía que ella era perfecta para ti.**

No pude dejar de hacer mi mueca de sorpresa, Mikoto–san era una persona muy extraña, mientras que su padre aún permanecía con la misma cara.

**–La razón por la que me fui de la casa–** prosiguió mi novio**– fue porque no quería causarle problemas, además de que Itachi es un metiche de primera.**

Su madre se burló un poco por el comentario, tal vez por qué tenía razón o por que recordó la conversación que tuvo conmigo hace tiempo.

**–Y por qué nos dices hasta ahora– **habló su padre que hasta ese momento permanecía en silencio

Esta vez iba ser yo la que hablara, ya suficiente había hecho Sasuke.

**–Eso fue porque no quería que ustedes se molestaran, no quería que cambiaran su concepto sobre mí, en verdad siento que por mi culpa su hijo se haya ido de su casa.**

**–Hija, ¿pero en qué te fijas?–** dijo dulcemente– **en verdad me agrada de que salgan, hacen bonita pareja, por nosotros ni se molesten, por mi pueden salir, son jóvenes y tienen una vida por delante. ¿Verdad Fugaku?**

**–Hmp– **genial, su respuesta lo dice todo… los Uchiha son raros.

**–Bueno entonces nos retiramos… es tarde y debo llevar a Sakura a su casa.**

**–Claro hijo.**

Mikoto nos encamino a la salida y nos despidió dándonos un abrazo a ambos.

**–Cuídense mucho y Sasuke, espero que vengas más seguido a casa, tu padre** **esta de un humor insoportable.**

**–Lo haré mamá.**

**–Sakura–chan, nos veremos mañana temprano, que descanses.**

**–Sí.**

Los dos nos despedimos y dejamos la casa atrás. Cuando estuvimos un poco lejos suspiramos pesadamente ante lo que recién acababa de pasar.

**–Se lo tomaron muy bien–**dije.

**–Hmp**

**–Comienzo a odiar esa respuesta… no sé qué me dices con eso.**

**–Lastima.**

Hice puchero, en verdad Sasuke también podía sacar rápidamente a una persona de sus cabales. Llegamos a mi departamento y entramos los dos, Ino estaba ahí junto con Sai, estos ni se inmutaron en mirar, están muy centrados en la nueva organización que le darían a la galería de la familia de Sai. Sasuke y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación, nos recostamos en la cama, nos abrazamos y comenzamos a besarnos lenta y suavemente. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando por el sueño poco a poco.

_Oficialmente tengo suegros y al parecer estos lo tomaron bien. Aprendí la lección, Itachi–san es una persona en quien confiar… pero también de temer, ahora hay que andar con cuidado._

_13 de noviembre, Sasuke se quedó de nuevo conmigo a dormir, es la ventaja de que no viva con sus padres. Lo quiero tanto, pero aun no le puedo decir nada, aun esas palabras empalagosas y llenas de afecto no quieren salir de mi boca._

_Pero sin duda… quiero a mi hermoso niño serio._


	12. Página 11

La época de exámenes estaba comenzando, de nuevo, para mí no era nada pesado, pues trataba de diario repasar lo que habíamos visto en clases, Ino era la que se le dificultaba la cosa, así que le ayudaba a estudiar en los pocos ratos que nos veíamos. Trabajar no se me hacía pesado, pues era responsable así que trabajar y estudiar no eran cosas del otro mundo. Las cosas entre la familia de Sasuke y yo seguían igual o mejor que antes, había veces que Sasuke venía a casa a saludar y en esas ocasiones Itachi aparecía para molestar, a mí ya me causaba gracia.

Como era de esperarse, no pude ver a Sasuke durante esa semana, y como no, el pobre aparte de ir a la facultad de medicina asistía a clases extras, aun no entiendo de dónde sacaba tiempo libre para ir a verme. Es por eso que esa semana, los mensajes nocturnos se daban, así como en el transcurso del día. Siempre dándonos ánimos, aunque no perdía la oportunidad para molestarme y recordarme que soy su molestia personal.

Suena egoísta de mi parte, pero comenzaba a extrañar a Sasuke más del debido, había veces que tenía unas inmensas ganas de llamarlo y decirle que viniera a verme, pero como lo dije, suena egoísta. Pero mientras me contestara los mensajes eso era lo de menos.

Una vez que hubo terminado los exámenes, fuimos a celebrar el sábado, en el departamento de Naruto, ya se le estaba siendo costumbre celebrar o hacer fiesta haya, mientras que los vecinos no se quejaran todo estaba bien.

**– ¡Muy bien!–** gritó nuestro rubio amigo de la emoción– **los exámenes se acabaron al fin.**

**–Hacer proyectos y exámenes al mismo tiempo es muy complicado**– dijo Ino en un tono exageradamente triste.

**– ¿De qué se quejan? Comparado con lo mío eso no es nada–** dijo Sasuke en su inigualable toque arrogante.

**–Teme, tú sabes que eso del estudio a mí no se me da, pero si quiero ir de excursión a fin de año tengo que mejorar mis notas.**

**– ¿Excursión?– **pregunté.

**–Se me olvidaba, –**dijo Hinata– **perdón por no haberlo dicho antes, cada año en la facultad se hace una excursión para unir más al grupo y conocernos a uno mismo.**

**–Es una especie de retiro–**completo Sai– **claro puedes invitar a quien quieras, sólo una persona por alumno.**

**–Oh, vaya–** exclamó mi amiga– **esto es mil veces mejor que en Saitama… haya sólo te explotan y no te gratifican.**

**– ¿Cómo quieres que gratifiquen a personas que no se esfuerzan en estudiar?**

**–La cerebrito entra en acción.**

Y ante el comentario de mi queridísimo novio, todos se burlaron de mí.

Ese día me quedé en su departamento a dormir, bueno lo que quedaba de la noche, nuestra pequeña fiesta duro hasta las altas horas de la madrugada, por no decir de la mañana.

_Creo que esto de desvelarme me lo estoy tomando personal… mi ojos sufrirán los estragos._

El domingo siguiente hacia un poco de aire, raro en Okinawa, no le tomé mucha importancia, así que vestí de una forma ligera. Como cada domingo, Sasuke pasaría por mí, ese día iríamos al cine, había una película que quería ir a ver y le tuve que rogar –más de lo debido– para que fuéramos a verla. Después de ahí, por su buena obra, _si como no,_ lo invitaría a cenar.

Tenía frio no lo negaba, comencé a hacer fricción en mis brazos para calentarme un poco, incluso en el cine el aire acondicionado conspiro contra mí. Sasuke me dio la sudadera que portaba y me abrazó.

_Mira, que atento mi niño._

Cuando salimos del cine se la devolví pero siendo más terco que yo, casi le pone candado para que no me la quitara.

Fuimos a cenar y no pudimos evitar jugar con la comida, luego me hacía bromas o me embarraba con lo que tuviera en frente. Yo tampoco perdí mi oportunidad en fastidiarlo, a veces ponía mala cara, pero sabía cómo provocarlo, me fijaba en otros chicos o simplemente fingía que no existía. Aunque luego sus venganzas eran peor que las mías.

Terminada aquella velada, fue a dejarme a mi departamento, esa noche no se quedó porque tenía que terminar unos cuantos ensayos.

_Sólo espero que no se desvele._

Le di la sudadera que me había prestado y con un largo y placentero pero suave beso nos despedimos.

Ino estaba más que roncando, raro en ella, por lo general siempre me espera para que le diera detalle de mis citas. Fui por mi pijama y ropa interior y me dirigí al baño, tomé una ducha caliente, se sentía tan bien, salí y me sequé con una toalla, me puse mi ropa y sequé bien mi cabello.

Entré de nuevo a mi habitación y me tumbé a mi cama, a pesar de la ducha, aún estaba muy cansada.

Al día siguiente, me levanté para ir a la escuela, mi cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado, además sentía que todo me daba vueltas, para mi sorpresa Ino estaba saliendo del baño, ya estaba arreglada, sólo faltaba yo.

_El mundo se vuelve loco… el apocalipsis se acerca._

**–Vaya Sakura, se te hizo un poco tarde– **dijo mi amiga burlona.

Yo ni siquiera conteste, tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, así que la aparte de la puerta del baño y me hinqué en el suelo para echar todo por el retrete. Me sentía mal y peor aún después haber vomitado.

**– ¿Sakura estas bien? –** Se acercó mi amiga preocupada.

**–Descuida, estoy bien, pero creo que no iré a la escuela.**

Y dicho esto volví a vomitar. Esto ya me preocupaba.

**–Yo me quedo contigo, no te vez nada bien.**

Sacó su celular y llamo a Sai diciendo que no iríamos porque estaba muy enferma. Me dejó ahí en el baño, yo aún no dejaba de vomitar, fue por un balde y lo llevó a mi habitación. Según yo ya no había más que desechar, así que me levanté con dificultad del piso y me dirigí al lavabo para lavarme la boca. Veía todo tan borroso, la cabeza me daba vueltas, toqué mi frente y puede sentir sudor en ella así como en toda mi cara. Cuando salí del baño, perdí el equilibrio, que si no fuera por Ino seguro caigo al piso.

Me ayudo a recostarme y tocó mi frente.

**– ¡Sakura, estas hirviendo!**

**–Cállate Ino–cerda.**

Trate de taparme los oídos, su voz chillona sólo empeoraba mi dolor de cabeza. Mi celular sonó e Ino lo tomó.

**–Es Sasuke–**dijo aun sin contestar.

**–Pásamelo–** estiré mi mano débilmente y reuní fuerzas sabe de dónde para sonar lo más normal posible. – **Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás?**

**–****_ ¿Estás bien?–_**preguntó ignorando lo que le dije_._

**_–Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?_**

**_–Mentirosa, Sai me habló diciendo que no irían a la universidad por que estabas enferma, ¿Qué tienes?_**

**_–Ya te dije que no es nada–_**no quería darle molestias, además sabía que hoy tenía que entregar algunos deberes.

**_–Sakura, dime la verdad._**

**_–Ya te dije que no es nada–_**volví a insistir.

**_–Pásame a Yamanaka–_**_vociferó molesto._

**_–No–_**_ y dicho esto colgué._

Mi amiga sólo me veía con reproche, vamos era el único médico –bueno casi médico– que conocíamos. Un celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez fue de Ino, ella salió de mi habitación y sinceramente no traté de saber que estaban diciendo, a estas alturas ya todo lo que oía eran balbuceos.

Ino llegó otra vez a mí y me colocó un pañuelo húmedo, para tratar de bajar la fiebre. Dijo algo, pero la verdad no presté atención, mis oídos me engañaban y mis ojos pesaban, los cerré y sentía que me invadía el sueño pero al poco rato los volví a abrir.

_Genial ahora comienzo a alucinar._

La imagen de mi amiga fue remplazada por la belleza de un Dios, pero por el ceño fruncido más bien parecía demonio… ya lo había visto antes.

_Sasuke…_

Si me estaba diciendo algo, la verdad no le entendía… lo poco que veía era que movía la boca…

**–No… sé… que dices…–**dije y de nuevo volví a cerrar mis ojos.

La pesadez no me dejaba más, aquel frío que sentía en la frente poco a poco iba desapareciendo y enseguida era remplazado por más. De vez en cuando escuchaba una que otra maldición, no sé si salían de mi boca o de ese ser que estaba junto a mí, abrí mis ojos de nueva cuenta, y ahora estaba en el baño.

Sentía un poco de escalofríos…

**–Tomaremos una ducha…**

Logré escuchar, me sentó en el retrete, yo apenas me podía sostener, estaba peor que un bebe al no poder sentarse adecuadamente. Se escuchó la regadera y me cargó, pude sentir que nos sentábamos en el piso, mientras él, regulaba la temperatura de tibio a frío… y ahí nos quedamos un buen rato… yo estaba cómoda.

**_Hola muchas gracias por el review Apple_**

**_Esta historia la hice hace como tres años... es una historia ya concluida y la vdd no me he dado el tiempo necesario de corregirla (cosa que debería de hacer o más bien que debí haber hecho en si momento hace años xD) De todas formas soy medio nueva (?) aquí casi no sé como se maneja y mucho menos los BR ^^_**

**_Trataré de tener más cuidado para la proxima porque sé que son errores que cometo muy seguido :P_**

**_Mata ne!_**


	13. Página 12

**–Perdón–** articulé con voz débil mientras caía el agua.

Sólo sentí que aquellos brazos me apretaban un poco más. Me sentía un poco mejor, pero aun aturdida. Después de ese baño me tapó con la bata de baño que había, noté qué estaba en ropa interior, y creo que me sonroje más de lo que estaba.

**–Eres un degenerado–** dije cuando me volvió a cargar para llevarme a mi habitación– **aprovechaste la ocasión para verme casi desnuda.**

**–Hmp, si ya rezongas eso quiere decir que estas mejor.**

Me acostó en la cama con lentitud, me trataba peor que a una muñeca de porcelana, me tapó con la cobija de nuevo y se sentó junto a mí recargándose en la cabecera de mi cama. Puso de nuevo el pañuelo en mi frente y acaricio mi cara, su semblante mejoró un poco.

**–Perdón–** volví a decir cerrando mis ojos.

**– ¿De qué te disculpas…? Es lo único que has dicho desde que llegué. **

_¿En serio?_

**–No tenías por qué venir…–**dije débilmente– **tenías cosas que entregar.**

**–Descuida, Suigetsu se encarga de eso. Además ¿Cómo que no tenía que venir? Si no bajaba tu fiebre tenía que llevarte a una clínica, tenias 40,5 de temperatura.**

**–Ahora entiendo los balbuceos.**

Llevé mi mano hasta la suya y no pude evitar estrecharla con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

**–Gracias.**

**–Molestia.**

Así nos quedamos un buen tiempo, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, creo que me quede dormida de nuevo, más tarde volví a abrir mis ojos, pude ver a Ino que estaba a un lado de Sasuke.

**– ¡Ya despertaste! –**Gritó mi amiga de la emoción**– me tenías muy preocupada frente de marquesina.**

**–Ino–cerda, ¿puedes callarte? Me aturde tu voz.**

**–Ya está bien–** dijo mi amiga abrazándome y podía jurar que vi lagrimas traviesas en sus ojos.

**–En seguida regreso,** –se levantó Sasuke de mi cama– **iré a casa, mi madre está preocupada, cualquier cosa me hablan.**

**–Sí, gracias Sasuke– **dijo mi amiga acercándose a mí, una vez que cerró la puerta mi novio, mi amiga me volvió a sonreír**– Sasuke es muy conversador, ¿verdad?–** No pude evitar el reír ante su comentario sarcástico, pero era la verdad**. –Cuando le colgaste– **prosiguió**– me habló en seguida a mí, me preguntó cómo estabas, le dije todo y no tardó ni diez minutos en llegar. Él me dijo que se encargaría, así que me corrió del departamento– **reí ante lo que dijo**– ¿Por qué estas mojada**?– pregunto con picardía.

**–Estaba realmente mal, la fiebre no bajaba, así que…–**no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo al recordar**– nos metimos a la ducha.**

**– ¿Nos metimos?–**repitió**– vaya, sí que no pierden el tiempo.**

**–Ino–cerda, ¿en qué cochinadas piensas?**

**–Bueno eso técnicamente subiría tu temperatura, así que agua fría seria el remedio.**

**–Maldita pervertida, ¡Sasuke y yo no hemos tenido esa clase de relaciones!**

**– ¿De verdad? Y yo por un momento pensé que ya sería tía, pero al momento de verte con fiebre y perdiendo el equilibrio lo dudé.**

_Ino y su maldita mente pervertida…_

**–Sólo es una infección que se complicó, creo que ayer por no llevarme algo para taparme me enferme, estúpidas defensas bajas.**

**–Si claro… ¿Y? ¿Cuándo lo harás?**

** – ¿Hacer que cosa?**

** –Eso…– **se acercó a mi oído y me susurro**– el amor…**

**–Sabes… no ayudas mucho… ¿Cómo esperas que mejore si nada más me hablas de eso?**

Ino solo se botó de la risa ante mi pregunta.

**–Bueno yo solo digo… –**se levantó de mi cama y se dirigió a la puerta**– hoy no iré a trabajar, le dije a Sai y dijo que estaba bien, mañana no iras a clases, así te repondrás bien. Iré a prepararte algo de comer.**

Salió de mi habitación y yo sólo me quedé viendo al techo… ella y sus estúpidos comentarios… si la fiebre regresaba era su culpa…me levanté para cambiarme y secar bien mi cabello, al poco rato ella entró a mi habitación llevándome algo de comer… no había comido en todo el día y eso me lo recordó mi estómago al rugir, me senté en mi cama recargándome en la cabecera y me dediqué a comer, así que aquel caldo que me llevó lo devoré en segundos.

**–Tenías hambre…–**dijo ella viéndome con un toque juguetón.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió por enésima vez dejando ver a Sasuke, Ino se retiró de ahí, seguro pensando en el mal tercio que hacía.

**– ¿Cómo te sientes?–** se acercó a mí y se sentó donde antes lo había hecho.

**–Ya mejor… gracias. –**le dediqué una sonrisa.

Él llevo su mano nuevamente a mi frente.

**–Debes descansar, aun tienes algo de fiebre– **sacó una caja de bento de la mochila que llevaba y me lo tendió**– seguro tienes hambre, mi madre preparó esto para ti.**

A pesar de haber comido ya, aquella comida preparada por su madre me hacía ojitos para poder devorarla, y como no si mi estómago rugía aun por comida. Estaba deliciosa, ni siquiera le pregunté a Sasuke si quería, ya cuando me había percatado que no le ofrecí, aquella comida casera ya no existía.

**–Vaya si tenías, hambre…–** me dijo con burla

**–No había comido nada–** me encogí de hombros.

**–Mis padres me dijeron que no fueras a trabajar mañana hasta que estuvieras mejor.**

**– ¿Ustedes también? Si mañana no voy a la escuela, seguro podre ir a trabajar mañana, así que…**

**–No–**dijo este tajante– **no quiero que vuelvas a recaer, así que te quedas en casa… de eso me encargo yo.**

**– ¿Qué, te vendrás a mi habitación a vigilarme?–**pregunte incrédula.

**–Sí, hasta que mejores.**

**–Pero tienes cosas mejores que hacer… además no quiero que faltes a clases.**

**–Eso no importa… después pido los apuntes y las tareas las mando por correo electrónico o si no le digo Juugo o Suigetsu que las manden.**

**–Hmp–** eso no me gustaba**– has lo que quieras.**

**–Está bien.**

Y dicho esto tomó mi mano, pegó su frente con la mía y selló mis labios con los suyos.

_Esto es el paraíso._

Él estuvo vigilándome, como prometió, mientras leía libros de medicina avanzada que obvio yo ni entendía, a veces abría los ojos para verlo y su cara de concentración me daba ternura. Había veces que se detenía para apuntar algunas cosas en la libreta que llevaba, después dejó el libro y sacó de su mochila un pequeño portátil, seguro para hacer tarea y después mandarla. Hubo más de una ocasión en la que llevaba su mano a mi frente o tocaba mis mejillas, el contacto era estremecedor pero me agradaba. Pasó el tiempo y supuse que era momento de dormir, pues salió de mi habitación para ir al baño para lavarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa. Logré escuchar que cruzaba palabra con Ino.

_Seguro le dijo cosas pervertidas._

Puesto que entró a mi habitación y me sobresalté cuando cerró fuertemente la puerta. No iba preguntar… su cara estaba roja y algo contraída. Asique mejor deje ese tema para después.

Se acercó a mí y volvió a ocupar el lugar en el que estaba, vio que estaba despierta y me volvió a tocar la frente.

**–Parce ser que ya estas mejor.**

**–Todo gracias a ti…–**dije.

Se recostó a un lado de mí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no pude frenar mis ganas de besarlo, pasó una mano sobre mi cintura tratando de pegarme más él –si es que se podía–. Nos separamos y yo aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

**–Será mejor que descanses…–**me dijo besándome mi frente– **tienes que recupérate completamente.**

Yo ya ni respondí, mejor opté por acomodarme mejor sobre su pecho y él me abrazaba con fuerza.

_Si vuelvo a recaer… tengo a mi médico personal._

Inexplicablemente volví a dormir… digo, todo el día había hecho sólo eso. Pero como dije… estaba realmente cómoda.

_16 de noviembre… enfermase a veces tiene sus ventajas… ventajas agradables, deliciosas y cómodas._


	14. Página 13

**–Te he dicho que no** – sentenció, cruzándose de brazos

**–Vamos Sasuke, no seas así, todos van a ir, además no me quiero quedar sola.**

**–El dobe me ha obligado asistir cada año, así que me niego rotundamente.**

**–Pero, todos van a ir en pareja, y yo me quedare sola**

**–Dije que no.**

Ya estábamos casi cerrando noviembre, el director, Jiraiya, nos había pedido la lista de las personas que irían al viaje de cada año, como había dicho Hinata, sólo se podía uno por persona. Mis amigos no invitarían a nadie puesto que irían en pareja pero yo invitaría a Sasuke para ir todos juntos y pasarla bien, pero el terco y necio de Sasuke, no quería aceptar la invitación.

**–Sólo dime por qué no y te dejo en paz.**

**– Si claro, ya parece que diciéndote me dejarías en paz–** frunció el ceño.

**–Está bien, si no quieres ir ya que, no te insistiré más, supongo que…**– me crucé de brazos y fingí indiferencia– **encontraré a alguien que me quiera acompañar.**

**– ¿Acaso me estas chantajeando?**

**–Para nada, tu no quieres ir, yo buscaré a alguien más **– cerré la conversación, si no, esto no llevaría a ningún lado.

Él solo se limitó a poner mala cara, si bien era terco yo también podía serlo. _¿Qué se cree? Todavía que quiero pasar tiempo a solas con él, me sale con esta idiotez._

Ese día estaba en el trabajo, y como vino Sasuke me pareció buena idea querer preguntarle, pero nada más sirvió para amargarme la cena en su casa – puesto que Mikoto–san me había invitado – hasta se podía sentir la tensión de nuestro ánimo.

**–Parece ser que los tortolitos se enojaron–**dijo Itachi de lo más divertido.

Mikoto–san le siguió el juego riéndose, agradezco que Fugaku–san sea más reservado porque se quedó callado.

Sasuke me acompañó a mi departamento y no le dirigí la palabra, no es qué estuviera enfadada, tal vez sentida, debería entender que no me quedaré aquí para siempre y que quiero pasar más tiempo con él.

_¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso si no le dices lo que sientes?_

¿Sentir? Oh si bueno, ha pasado tiempo y aun mis lindas palabras de amor no salen, es como si algo me hubiera sellado el corazón o más bien la boca para evitar que salieran cursilerías de ella.

Pero como no iban a querer salir, si en el amor soy un vil fiasco, si soy empalagosa los chicos se alejan, si soy una amargada lo hacen igual, no veo diferencia, a lo mejor mis pocas experiencias me amargaron el corazón o yo que sé. Pero con Sasuke es distinto, tal vez amargado y amargado equivale a felicidad, pero en amargado él me gana, además de que soy un maldito disco rayado, solo hablo y hablo y hablo, mientras que él… a ver ¿qué es eso de "hmp"? sus estúpidas palabras por no decir intentos dejan mucho que desear, hay veces que tengo que adivinar qué demonios me quiere decir, pero por más que siga la lista de defectos que aquel hombre con aspecto de Dios – hasta puedo decir que se cree uno – y con carácter del demonio –por qué lo tiene – estoy perdidamente enamorada de él.

Así que ya no le tomé más importancia al asunto porque sabía cómo era, terco y orgulloso a más no poder, al fin había encontrado la horma de mi zapato, alguien que es igual o más bien peor que yo multiplicado a la diezmillonésima potencia.

Mi celular sonó y vi que era una llamada de mi casa, me alegré mucho por hablar con mis padres, tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ellos, pero esta vez mi madre empezó un interrogatorio que no me gustaba para donde iba.

**_– ¿ Haz salido con alguien?–_** me preguntó mi madre como si habláramos del clima.

**– ¿Salir? Si bueno tengo muchos amigos. –**respondí algo nerviosa.

**_–No hablo de eso hija, hablamos de novio._**

**–Ah eso…–**genial– **pues sí, salgo con alguien si a eso quieres llegar.**

**_– ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es lindo? ¿Cuéntame de él?_**– mi madre es peor que Ino.

**–Veo que mi papá se fue a trabajar ya, si no, no estarías haciéndome este interrogatorio **– traté de que cambiara la conversación.

**–Sólo dime– **y mis esfuerzos valieron una mierda…

**–Su nombre es Sasuke, tiene la misma edad que yo y estudia medicina, el nerd va adelantado por más de dos años, dice que no quiere perder tiempo.**

**–Oh médico, ya tenemos un médico en la familia.**

_¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué me casare con él? ¿O qué?_

**–Mamá, deja de decir tonterías.**

**– ¿Y dime te gusta?**

**– ¿Cómo puede gustarme alguien que tiene el peor carácter de todos?**–grité – **no sé cómo termine enamorada de él**– eso salió más en un susurro que nada.

**–Bueno no todo debe ser perfecto hija–** ahora le daba por ser comprensiva, que bien**– tu padre también tiene muchos defectos al igual que yo, además así se torna más interesante y divertida una relación.**

**–Pareces más entusiasmada que yo– **solté con voz cansina.

**–Eres mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ti…–** escuché que tocaban la puerta del departamento y en el momento justo para poner fin a la conversación.

**–Te llamo luego ¿sí? Tengo visitas.**

**–Seguro es mi yerno, salúdalo de mi parte–** rió ante su comentario.

**–Si claro, como digas**–dije irónica y le colgué.

_Genial, se supone que la que debe de ponerse así soy yo no ella._

Fui a abrir la puerta y con lo primero que me topé fue con un hermoso y gran ramo de flores.

**– ¿Señorita Haruno?**– preguntó un joven, seguro empleado de la florería de donde venía aquel arreglo.

**–Sí, soy yo**–dije algo impresionada.

**–Esto es para usted, ¿podría firmar aquí?**– tomé las flores y firmé donde me indicó.

Aquel repartidor me dio las gracias y se marchó, yo aún incrédula ante las flores las lleve a la mesa.

**–Vaya que bonito ramo.**

Ino, que hasta hace medio día estaba dormida, me había visto con aquel ramo de flores, y no paraba de su asombro.

**–Hasta que despiertas**–dije.

**–Demonios Sakura, es domingo, mi único día libre, déjame en paz. – **Se acercó más a mí y quitó la tarjeta que contenía aquel ramo– **"con mucho amor para la flor más bella de todas, mi amada Sakura, la flor de mi juventud"** –rió ante aquel chiste– **esto en definitiva no es de Sasuke.**

**–Desde que vi el ramo pensé que eran para ti.**

**–Sai es romántico, si él quiere darme flores, viene y me las trae él mismo para completar la entrega.**

**–Ok, no quiero saber detalles.**

Mi amiga se limitó a reír de nuevo. Puse las flores en agua, no sabía quién me mandaba flores pero algún día saldría el culpable, me llevé una decepción porque quería que fueran de él. Pero pido demasiado, Sasuke no es así, los pocos detalles "románticos" que ha tenido han sido… bueno… bueno él no sería capaz de mandarme flores.

Tocaron la puerta por segunda vez y Sai había llegado, lo hice pasar e Ino con sus fachas fue corriendo hasta su habitación para salir más "presentable". Ambos reímos ante el acto. Sai posó su vista ante las flores y no puede evitar reír de una forma nerviosa.

**–Pensé que Sasuke no sería capaz de mandar flores.**

**–No las mando él**– dije algo triste– **son mías pero no se quien las mando.**

Ino salió de su habitación y lo agradecí enormemente. Como no quería hacer mal tercio ahí, alegué que tenía cosas que hacer así saliendo del departamento. Me dirigí al único lugar que podía tranquilizarme un poco. El mirador que estaba a pocas cuadras de ahí y deleitarme con la más maravillosa vista del mar. Ahí iba cuando me sentía un poco mal, cuando mi humor estaba pésimo o cuando me sentía extremadamente feliz. En definitiva si algo iba a extrañar de aquí seria esto y algo más…

No pude evitar parar aquellas lágrimas que salían, me sentía muy extraña.

_¿Tanto me afecto haber venido aquí?_

Si y era de esperarse, no es como que vinieras a visitar a la familia por un tiempo y te quedaras con aquella idea de que volverías a verlos después, Okinawa está muy lejos de Saitama, tampoco es para decir que voy en un fin de semana, la distancia es considerable. Las personas que encontré aquí sin duda eran irreemplazables Naruto se había convertido como un hermano, él siempre me defendía de los ataques verbales de Sasuke, aunque a veces me daban gracia, aquellos amigos eran como agua y aceite, Hinata, aquella dulce tímida chica que es como una hermana a la cual debo de cuidar, tan tierna y frágil, ahora veo por qué Naruto y Hinata hacen pareja, Sai, algo rarito el tipo pero su amistad es sincera. Aquellos amigos de Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo, cada que veo a ese trío juntos no puedo parar de reír y más con las ocurrencias de Suigetsu, a quien llamé secretamente "mi caballero de brillante armadura", pues siempre me sacaba de apuros ante el carácter cambiante de Sasuke. Pero al que sin duda olvidaría seria al arrogante, antipático, creído, amargado, orgulloso, terco, monosilábico, serio y guapo de mi novio.

Y eso es lo que hacía más difícil la cosa. Tomé mi celular y por primera vez quise marcarle, escuchar su voz indiferente pero que me tranquilizaba y me embriagaba.

Mi móvil sonó y en automático contesté.

**_– ¿Dónde estás?_**– se escuchó una voz autoritaria y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

**– ¿Qué?–** salió de mi boca.

**_– ¿Dónde estás Sakura?_**

**–Yo…**– no sabía que responder me quede en blanco e hice lo más torpe y estúpido que uno puede hacer… colgar.

_Se notan las ganas que tenia de hablar con él._

Pero sentía que si escuchaba más su voz, algo se rompería, la pequeña grieta que tengo en este momento se haría más grande y dolería.

El celular siguió sonando y ya no le tomé importancia, aquel aparato dejo de sonar y lo abrí, en efecto eran llamadas perdidas de él, lo más cobarde que hice fue mandarle un mensaje.

_"Lo siento, en este momento no estoy muy bien."_

Y así se lo mandé, él no tardo ni un minuto en responder.

_"Dime dónde estás."_

Era más necio que yo.

_"Tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora… por favor no me busques y tampoco me llames, cuídate."_

Y santo remedio a su insistencia. Tal vez lo tomó personal o yo que sé, es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar lo que siente al igual que yo. Pero era la única forma de estar en paz, de poner la cabeza fría y ver hacia donde iría esto.

_29 de noviembre… a pesar de que lo amo… aun no estoy lista para una relación a si… o tal vez sí, el riesgo de una relación a distancia es grande y no sé si estoy dispuesta a correrlo. _


	15. Página 14

Había pasado una semana entera desde que no hablaba o veía a Sasuke. Hoy es sábado, fui a trabajar al dojo sólo el medio día y me fui a mi departamento. Llegué rápido pero mis actividades no fueron mucho, salvo ir a mi habitación y tirarme en la cama. Mi mente ha estado en blanco desde entonces, trataba de pensar muchas veces en lo que quería hablarle y decirle pero sólo me hacía un lío más grande.

Posé mí vista al techo, como si esperara a que me diera la respuesta, pero era más que obvio que un simple techo no lo haría, me volteé para recostarme y poder dormir un poco, porque aunque fuera algo sin sentido, eso no me dejaba dormir.

Escuché que la puerta del departamento se abrió y era Ino porque en seguida de que abrió la puerta pareció como si hubiera corrido directo a mi habitación.

**– ¡Sakura, ya supe de quien son las flores! – **gritó entusiasmada.

**–Eso no me importa –** dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

**–Bueno en parte tienes razón, no creo que quieras darle las gracias al tipo más raro de la universidad.**

**–No sé por qué no me sorprende que Lee las haya mandado –** suspiré **–** **en fin, eso es todo… ahora déjame dormir.**

**–No, quiero hablar contigo.**

Y aun sin voltear y con los ojos cerrados esperé que mi amiga me dijera algo, pero fue en vano pues el silencio reinaba, así que sin más y diciéndole adiós a mi pequeña siesta de aunque sea cinto minutos me paré y vi a mi amiga.

**–Y bien… –**dije **–** **¿de qué quieres hablar? –** cuestioné resignada.

**–De tu actitud… Sakura, parece como si no estuvieras aquí, ¿sucedió algo?**

**–Nada en especial, estoy bien. –**Desvié mi mirada al piso.

**–Pues no lo parece** **–** contraatacó** –** **ya no sé qué decirle a Naruto.**

**– ¿Naruto? Él que tiene que ver aquí.**

**–En serio… ¿estás bien? Recuerda que Naruto vive con Sasuke, ósea…**

**–Ya, lo obliga a que investigue –** corté.

**–No, Naruto ha visto a Sasuke algo… extraño, se preocupa por su amigo, ¿tú crees que Sasuke le dirá algo a Naruto aunque vivan juntos? Es como tú y yo en este momento, pero siendo que yo si te saco información, Sasuke es más orgulloso y terco.**

**–Te dije que no pasó nada. –**y me volví a recostar dándole la espalda.

**–Sakura…**

**–Ino **–repliqué – **en serio no pasa nada.**

**– ¿Cortaron?**

**–No.**

-**¿Te hizo algo?**

**–No.**

**– ¿Te dijo algo malo?**

**–No, por milésima vez, Sasuke no hizo nada, sí, todo esto es por mí, así que por favor sal de mi habitación antes de que te eche a patadas.**

Ella se quedó callada y el ambiente se tensó un poco y no era de esperar, pero a Ino le decía todo lo que pasaba y ahora, es como si nuestra complicidad se fuera al caño. Pero como buena amiga y siempre tomándome desprevenida, me abrazó lo cual me sorprendió un poco y eso era lo que más necesitaba, un abrazo, porque de inmediato las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

_Demonios, esto es dramático._

**–Todo está bien frente de marquesina** – me dijo mi amiga con voz suave.

Sólo me limité a desahogarme, con eso le decía todo a Ino, ya antes habíamos hablado de eso y supongo que ella lo notó de inmediato.

**– ¿Por qué no hablas con él?**

**–No es tan fácil.**

**–Entonces, ¿te lamentarías todo el tiempo?**

No dije nada…

**–Hoy iremos a un bar que acaban de inaugurar, seguro te levantara el ánimo.**

**–Pero…–** _con alcohol sólo trataré de librar mis penas… además él estará ahí ¿no?_

**–Eres como un libro para mi Sakura, pero sé que tienes tu límite. Sasuke llegará un poco más tarde, si es lo que te preocupa, al igual que Naruto, así que sólo estaremos las tres con Sal.**

**–Genial… bendito entre las mujeres…**

**–Si pero él es solo mío–** me dedicó una sonrisa.

Aunque sea me animé un poco e Ino no perdió tiempo en alentarme cada que podía, incluso hasta cantamos como locas en el departamento a todo volumen, teníamos guardada una botella de vodka y no evitamos tomarnos unos cuantos tragos, a la hora de arreglarnos ya estábamos un poco tomadas pero con el baño se nos bajó un poco. Sai pasó por nosotras y nos fuimos en su auto, yo estaba bien y casi olvidando mi frustración que tenía. Llegamos al a bar y a fuera ya nos esperaba Hinata.

Ese bar era una especie de Karaoke, y que mejor, venia entonada así que quería probar mi suerte.

**–Vamos Sakura **–me animó Ino – **tomemos el micro y cantemos hasta que la garganta se nos reviente.**

No lo dudamos ni dos veces, la verdad lo deseaba, era si como por medio de mis acciones tratara de relajarme.

_Por eso no es bueno tomar niños, el alcohol te hace hacer cosas que no debes._

Puesto que logré divisar en la entrada, a la presencia de los ausentes de la noche, mi novio iba más guapo que nunca –probablemente debido al efecto del alcohol, si esta guapo pero juro que veía brillos en su aura. – No pude evitar el sonreír… la verdad es que su sola presencia me mataba. Yo seguía cantando como si nada, como si no hubiera notado la presencia de los recién llegados. Cuando Ino y yo terminamos de cantar, bajamos de aquel pequeño estrado tras unos aplausos y chiflidos y unos cuantos piropos por parte de algunas mesas. Estaba inexplicablemente feliz.

Él se acercó y estaba con aquella cara llena de seriedad, podría decirse que con la mirada me mataba, la tenía tan fría, pero a mí no me importó, era sumamente feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo, cuando nos acercamos Ino tomó a siento a lado de Sai y Naruto ya estaba con Hinata y los cuatro estaban absortos en su mundo, mientras que yo seguía dedicándole una sonrisa al tempano más frio del mundo. Me acerqué más a él y lo abracé.

**–Te extrañé mucho –** le susurré al oído mientras estrechaba más el abrazo.

Él sólo correspondió el abrazo pero no con la misma fuerza que yo, él no me dijo nada pero igual no me importó. Solté el abrazo al igual que él, tomó mi mano y me saco del lugar. Yo no entendía que pasaba, volteé a la mesa en busca de ayuda, pero al parecer mis amigos estaban muy _ocupados_.

El camino siguió en silencio y yo no era capaz de decir nada, aun tomados de la mano sólo me limité a seguirlo y contemplar su espalda cubierta por una chaqueta oscura. Sin darme cuenta terminamos afuera de su departamento. Abrió la puerta y la oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar, me hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras nosotros, colocó sus manos a un costado de mi cabeza y fue cuando reaccioné.

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_

**– ¿Qué demonios te pasa?** – Gritó enojado – **ha pasado una semana y tienes el descaro de decirme eso.**

Estaba claramente hirviendo de rabia, si, era mi culpa pero lo que hacía era meramente por mi estúpida inseguridad.

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar?_

Su mirada brillaba de frialdad, daba miedo pero yo con mis copas encima le dediqué una sonrisa ladina, lo abracé como hace un rato y le susurré al oído.

**–No sé qué me pasa… pero creo que estar lejos hace daño** – logré decir, pero mi forma de hablar era rara.

**–Estás ebria** – me bisbiseo.

**–Eso no cambia nada **– susurré a su mismo tono.

_¿Pero en qué pensaba? Claro que cambia y mucho._

Ni siquiera quería decir eso, es más si estuviera en mis cinco sentidos seguro que ni me atrevería hablar y sólo lloraría como la estúpida niña cobarde que soy, porque eso es lo que soy, una maldita cobarde.

No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero mis manos que abrazaban su espalda ahora se dirigían a su cuello y me levanté un poco para besarlo. Eso era lo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus manos en cambio, se dirigieron a mis hombros y me apartó bruscamente hacia la puerta.

**–Me puedes decir, ¿Por qué lo haces?** – Dijo con molestia en su voz.

Después de eso no presté atención, me perdí en su mirada infernal, pero aunque me sentía cohibida aún seguía sin decir o hacer algo coherente. Permanecimos así por tiempo… mi mirada llego al suelo, esta vez estaba rendida, si no quería estaba bien, me lo tenía bien merecido.

Su mano, suavemente levantó mi barbilla, sus ojos ya no mostraban ira al contrario, mostraban algo que ni yo misma sabía que era. Se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios en los míos al fin, el beso era suave y lento pero con el paso de los segundos se tornaba más necesitado, su mano que estaba a un costado de mí se dirigió a mi cintura, para acercarme más aun, yo en cambio lleve mis manos nuevamente a su cuello pero esta vez jugando con su cabello.

A pesar de lo _salvaje _que se tornaba esto, las caricias no cesaron. Él, aun a oscuras, me dirigió dentro de aquel departamento a paso lento. Sin más terminamos arrumbados en la gran sala de aquel lugar, él encima de mí, nos separamos un poco y pude ver su mirada, brillaba, era algo inexplicable.

**–No haremos cosas malas, ¿verdad? –** mi voz salió pastosa y con un toque infantil.

**–Ya te dije que no haremos nada que no quieras.**

Nos miramos por unos segundos y sin soportar más, mis manos que aún estaban sobre su cuello, lo atrajeron hacia mí y comenzó aquel beso, que estaba más lleno de deseo y lujuria. Una de sus traviesas manos levanto mi pierna mientras la acariciaba y la otra la llevaba a mi pecho acariciando –por no decir estrujando –sobre la blusa que portaba.

Pequeños suspiros eran suprimidos por aquel beso fogoso y eso ayudaba en los mimos que le daba a Sasuke, aprisionaba con mis piernas su cadera, apretaba sus cabellos y recorría su espalda sin perder algún detalle. Mis manos torpemente se dirigían a la chaqueta que tenía para quitársela y alejarla lejos de escena, mientras que él hacía lo mismo con mi suéter.

Se escuchó un ruido en la entrada y nosotros detuvimos nuestro acto abriendo los ojos como platos, rápidamente nos separamos y recogimos las pocas prendas que tiramos, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas, aquel departamento a oscuras se iluminó cuando se prendió la luz y Sasuke aprovechó para prender la tv.

**– ¿Qué hacen aquí?** –Preguntó Naruto de lo más quitado de la pena mientras entraba a la sala –**pensé que se habían ido a otro lado –** Naruto iba solo, venia más _alegre_ de lo normal –**oh ya sé** – señaló poniendo cara picara – **¿no me digan que los interrumpí?**

Puedo asegurar que mi cara era de un rojo vivo, Sasuke en cambio se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

**– ¡Vete a dormir!** –Exclamó – **¡Estás diciendo puras estupideces!**

**–Ya, ya, no me pegues** – chilló el pobre – **los dejaré solos.**

Y sin más se fue a su habitación, Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y bufó molesto, yo estaba tranquila… si no hubiera sido por Naruto seguro que lo hacemos ahí mismo.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y sin más él me abrazó. Tenía sueño, ya mis parados se cerraban. Al parecer Sasuke se dio cuenta puesto que sentí que me cargaba y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

**–Ya es tarde** – murmuró.

Nos fuimos a su habitación y el me recostó en la cama, seguido de él, me atrajo hacia él y me besó el hombro.

**–Buenas noches** –dije.

No recibí respuesta o no supe puesto que mis ojos se cerraron y no supe de mí y ni del mundo real.

_5 de diciembre, esto será… ¿la reconciliación?_


	16. Página 15

Ahí estaba yo, eran como las seis de la mañana, los rayos del sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana y yo estaba en mi habitación observando el rostro de aquella persona que se había quedado a dormir conmigo esa noche.

_Mierda, es que simple y sencillamente el hombre era jodidamente hecho un Dios._

Su respiración era pasmada y tranquila, causaba ternura al ver su cara relajada junto con aquellos mechones de cabello que adornaban su rostro... Era todo un caso perdido, ese hombre me causaba muchas cosas, desde mariposas revoloteando por mi estómago hasta ilusiones totalmente descabelladas.

_Joder, decir que me veía con él en el altar era poco._

Me levanté de mi cama y tomé ropa limpia. Esto ya era demasiado, ¿Qué novia le permite ver al novio sus fachas? Es decir, mírenme, en pijama de ositos, _que infantil._ Me metí a bañar y puse el agua tibia, perfecto para relajarme y pensar en lo sucedido recientemente…

Sasuke y yo no habíamos hablado del tema de hace dos semanas, es mas es como si eso nunca hubiera pasado, ahora, cada que podía, él se quedaba en mi departamento lo cual yo nunca renegué al contrario, me encantaba que se quedara. Para Ino eso no era nada raro, es más hasta juraba que cuando nos dejaba solos lo hacía a propósito.

_Ino y su maldita mente pervertida._

Salí del baño, ya aseada y vestida, Sasuke aún seguía durmiendo. Él pobre no había dormido bien últimamente, entre la universidad, las clases extras y yo estaba más que agotado. Me senté en la cama, tomé mi laptop y mientras encendía no pude evitar acariciar su cabello.

Revise mi mail y sólo vi uno de mi amigo Sasori, preguntando como me iba y que cuando regresáramos ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta de bienvenida. Sasori y sus ideas. También había mail de mis padres, preguntando como iba todo por acá y con Sasuke, el cual no sé por qué mi madre se obsesiono. No contesté los mails así que cerré mi laptop y prendí la tv, aún era temprano así que me dispuse a ver un programa cómico y sin querer con mis risas desperté a mi acompañante.

**–Buenos días **– dije dándole una sonrisa.

**– ¿Qué hora es?** – dijo reincorporándose y quedar sentado junto a mí.

**–Las siete de la mañana.**

El bostezó y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro cerrando los ojos, me tomó de la mano y la comenzó a besar. Yo reía puesto que me hacía cosquillas.

**– ¿Quieres pasar noche buena en mi casa?** –soltó de repente.

**– ¿Eh?**

**–No digas "eh" sólo responde** – dijo aun sin mirarme.

**–Pues… no sé, digo es un momento familiar y yo…**

**–No seas tonta… **–siguió recargado en mi hombro y soltó mi mano para ahora delinearla con la suya – **mis padres quieren que vengas y bueno Itachi sobra ahí.**

**–Está bien, al menos no me sentiré media incomoda…**

**–Hmp.**

Ese día era sábado y Sasuke me acompañó hasta el dojo, él aprovechó para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y después irse a sus clases, así es, el señor era un nerd que estudiaba también los sábados.

Mikoto–san me reiteró de nuevo la invitación para pasar noche buena en su casa, la cual acepté de nuevo gustosa. Ese día más que nada aproveché para acompañar a Mikoto–san a hacer las compras para la cena de navidad. La próxima semana sólo trabajaría la mitad de la semana puesto que desde el veinticuatro hasta el treinta y uno de diciembre siempre cerraban.

En la universidad todo iba muy bien, los exámenes del mes ya los habíamos hecho y todos pasamos con éxito, la excursión para fin de año se veía venir, todos feliz menos yo. Sí, yo, porque el egocéntrico y orgulloso de Sasuke al final rechazó mi propuesta y no quedó de otra más que idear la manera para entretenerme sola.

Tenía mi plan, al menos eso creía, como era seguro mis amigos se irían por ahí mientras que yo recorrería el campo y vería las estrellas en solitario, si era un gran plana.

_¡Apesta!_

El veinticuatro de diciembre, fue un hecho. Sasuke pasó por mí y cenamos en casa de sus padres. Ino se la pasaría con Sai… _Que novedad_. Pasar en su casa navidad era muy ameno, sin contar que Itachi–san fastidiaba a Sasuke y viceversa, peleaban hasta por que la mosca volaba cerca de ellos. Fugaku–san al parecer era una piedra… no decía nada a veces se le salía una que otra risa y Mikoto–san, ella, bueno ella sonreía feliz.

Antes de media noche Sasuke y yo salimos de su casa puesto que iríamos a un templo a orar. Hacía frío en Okinawa, pero iba bien abrigada, no quería enfermar de nuevo. Sasuke se veía muy guapo con la ropa casual que portaba y aquella gabán negra.

_En definitivo, el negro le asentaba muy bien._

Llegamos al templo que estaba abarrotado de gente. Como pudimos llegamos a donde teníamos que orar y sonar el cascabel. A saber que pidió él, pero yo sólo atiné en dar gracias por permitirme haber venido aquí y que así quería estar. Feliz.

Ya no regresamos a su casa, en cambio nos fuimos a su departamento, el cual estaba vacío, seguro Naruto había salido con Hinata, casi puedo apostar que esos dos saliendo de la universidad vivirían juntos o una cosa así, si bien sabemos Naruto es muy atrabancado y seguro con la proposición Hinata se desmayaría por aquellos arranques de nuestro rubio amigo. Nos fuimos a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta fui prisionera de sus abrazos.

Su corazón extrañamente estaba muy acelerado y eso en cierto modo me preocupaba. Llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro para que lo mirara en aquella oscuridad, sus ojos tenían un brillo que no lograba descifrar, su mano libre la llevó a mi cintura y aprovechó para acercarme más a él. Aquella ínfima distancia que teníamos fue sellada con un beso. Suave y apetecible beso.

Tumbados en la cama, el beso no terminó, al contrario, a cada instante que pasaba se tornaba más posesivo y demandante. Mis manos pasaron a su rostro para no perder detalle de él, sus manos recorrían y delineaban mi cintura y de vez en cuando bajaba hasta mis muslos.

_Carajo, si en este momento perdiera mi vida, sería capaz de vender mi alma al diablo para regresar de nuevo con él._

Es que estaba tan embonada con él, todo su ser me pedía a gritos pasar mi vida con él.

Sus besos pasaban a mi cuello y sin darme cuenta aquellas prendas abrigadoras que portábamos él y yo fueron a parar al suelo. Mi mente se nublaba a cada caricia que me daba. Logré desabotonar su camisa mientras que el aventuraba sus manos debajo de mi blusa. Llegó hasta la comisura de mi pecho y comenzó a masajearlo. Leves suspiros salían por mi boca, aquello era una tortura deliciosa que provocaba en mí un calor único. Sasuke quitó mi blusa de un tirón y tras varios intentos aquel sujetador blanco de encaje que portaba, quedando así expuesta a su mirada.

A esas alturas no me daba pena, y no es porque fuera una maldita desvergonzada, si no que con él todo era diferente. Su mirada era especial. La camisa aun la traía puesta y se la quitó dejándome ver su bien formado abdomen, aquellos brazos fuertes me volvieron prisionera mientras que él me besaba de nuevo. Mis manos fueron directo a su espalda sin perder ni un detalle de él. Levanté mis piernas sólo un poco, mi cuerpo estaba tenso bajo el placer que se estaba causando. Él con sus manos siguió delineando mi pecho y me causaba calosfrío. Sus labios fueron bajando a mi cuello y luego mi clavícula, después solo se dedicó a saborear uno de mis senos. Mis manos en cambio sólo lo incitaban a continuar. Mi respiración comenzaba ser entrecortada.

_Había caído en las redes del placer… pero más que eso, ahora estaba más que muerta por amor._

Se levantó de nuevo para verme con esa mirada única solo dedicada a mí.

**– ¿Quieres hacerlo?** – preguntó de nuevo con voz ronca y casi inaudible.

_Joder, ¿es que estaba loco? claro que quiero hacerlo, claro que quiero suspirar bajo sus caricias, quería ser suya ahí mismo._

¿Pero qué hago yo? Evitar su mirada y recostarme de lado.

**–No…–** dije al fin.

Él se recostó a lado de mí y me abrazó, su aliento lo sentía en mi oído.

**– ¿Te da pena?**

_¿Pena? Si claro, si ya casi estaba completamente despojada de mi ropa. ¿Qué pena me iba a dar?_

**–No es eso…además** – susurré, casi confieso que era virgen y que tenía miedo pero vamos a estas alturas yo creo que él ya lo sabría, y acurrucándome un poco medité las palabras que le iba a decir– **tú te quedaras… mientras que yo… pronto me iré.**

Y era cierto. Escasos tres meses para largarme de aquí y fingir que nada había pasado. Eso era lo más triste de mi asunto. Sasuke me abrazó con fuerza, lo cual me sorprendió… ¿acaso él estaba igual que yo?

**–Te voy a extrañar** – musitó ante mi oído.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero si hacia eso seguro que él se molestaría y me diría que soy una llorona. Pero eso era lo de menos ahora.

¿Qué voy hacer cuando me vaya? ¿Qué voy hacer cuando ya no lo tenga cerca y extrañe sus besos y sus abrazos? ¿Qué haré cuando sólo el recuerdo me persiga?

_Es por eso que odio relacionarme… porque después, el adiós es doloroso._

Quería decirle muchas cosas, todas ellas seguro era miel derrochada, pero por más que luchara aquellas palabras sólo eran selladas en mi boca. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo a que todo se acabara y que esto que siento se quedara sólo en un maldito recuerdo.

Sasuke me seguía abrazando y juraría que aspiraba mi aroma. Yo me volteé para encararlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos y aun poseía ese brillo especial.

_Te quiero…_

_25 de Diciembre… he perdido ante mi cobardía. Lo único que hago antes de iniciar mi sueño es besarlo, besarlo transmitiendo todo lo que siento por él._


	17. Página 16

Hacía frío, era un poco insoportable, pero a la vez me confortaba, era como si el clima estuviera a la par conmigo. El frío aire sólo me hacía pensar en la triste soledad.

_Maldición de la nada me puse melancólica._

Viendo las llamas de la fogata no hacía más que recordar todas aquellas cosas que he vivido hasta el momento aquí en Okinawa. En algunas no pude evitar sonreír, en otras pensar más de lo debido. Sin querer, le había tomado mucho cariño a este lugar desagradable. Ahora meditaba como sería mi vida cuando regresara a casa, a Saitama. Ahora pensaba en el futuro. Faltaba casi un año para terminar la universidad. _¿Qué haría después? ¿Qué me esperaba?_

Antes de comenzar la universidad no pensaba en nada de eso, es mas no tenía en mente como sería mi futuro. Jamás pensé en preocuparme por ser alguien en la vida, tener un trabajo digno, casarme y mucho menos tener hijos, mi único sueño desde niña era tener una casa grande con un hermoso jardín y un cariñoso Malamute de Alaska. Yo únicamente quería vivir una vida tranquila y llena de paz. No preocuparme por nada ni por nadie. No importaría a que me dedicaría en el futuro, así hasta fuera una delincuente, lograría mi objetivo. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaban y mucho. Ahora ya en mi futuro, veía una visión borrosa de un futuro trabajo y contaba con alguien o más bien tomaba en cuenta, una persona que se volvió una agradable y placentera pesadilla.

_Sasuke. _Si, aquel dueño de esos ojos negros en los que indudablemente me perdía, en los que al ver mi reflejo en ellos podía verme especial.

Ahora estaba sola, mis amigos se habían ido a recorrer aquel inmenso bosque cerca de la playa, mientras que yo me quedé en el campamento que montamos viendo una estúpida fogata que me hacía sentir miserable. Recorrí con mi vista la playa, los reflejos de la luna eran hermosos, subí mi vista y no evité sonreír al mirar las estrellas. Eran tantas. Sin luz ahí puede apreciar una estrella fugaz.

"Si pides un deseo este se concede". _Si claro, que deseo puedes pedir en la fracción de un milisegundo… necesitaría como diez mil estrellas para completar una oración._

El único deseo que tenía en mente es que él estuviera aquí, ¿acaso era mucho pedir? Claro, si tomamos en cuenta el carácter de don orgullo, era como pedir que una piedra caminara, obvio que era mucho pedir.

**–Mis ojos me engañan.**

Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz… es que acaso este viaje no podía empeorar.

**–Ah… Lee…** –dije tratando de no ser tan maleducada, pero era Lee, el tipo más insistente y raro de la universidad.

**– ¿Qué hace una hermosa dama sola?** – se sentó junto a mí y no pude evitar alejarme de él a discreción.

**–Nada realmente, sólo me ocupaba en ver el paisaje.**

**–Ya veo…**

Aquel se dedicaba a hablar y hablar, yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos mirando la fogata.

**–Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?**– pregunté cuando me miró esperando a que yo respondiera algo que ni sé qué demonios había preguntado.

**– ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?**

_En verdad, Kami–sama, Hotoke–sama, ayúdenme por favor.*_

**–Lee muchas gracias por lo que me dices, al igual por todos los detalles que has tenido conmigo pero…**

**– ¿Es que acaso no te gusto? ¿Hay alguien más en su corazón?**

_Ok el tipo es un dramático de primera._

**–Lo siento Lee de verdad, además estoy saliendo con alguien…**

**– Pero él no está contigo ahora, **– interrumpió – **él está lejos, yo te ayudaría a olvidarlo.**

**–Creo que no estas entendiendo** – dije riendo nerviosa – **yo estoy saliendo con alguien aquí en Okinawa.**

**–Pero yo…** – su mano se estaba acercando y yo retrocedí un poco más de mi lugar pero alguien me ayudó.

**– ¿No has entendido que sale con alguien?**

**–Tu… **– bien, estar ida viendo el fuego no hace bien.

Su voz era tan afilada y fría como este clima, casi aseguraba que su mano apretaba con fuerza la de Lee. Su ceño fruncido no sabía si tomarlo como una salvación para mí o que de plano aquí correría sangre.

**– ¿Quién eres tú?** – preguntó Lee tratando de zafarse del agarre.

**–Su novio** –dijo soltándolo con suma agresividad – **así que por que no mejor te largas de aquí.**

A Lee no le quedó de otra más que irse con un fingido aspecto de corazón roto y digo fingido porque era muy pero muy dramático.

**– ¿Qué haces aquí?** –solté, pues no creía lo que veían mi ojos… aun.

**–Qué más –** dijo molesto y sentándose a un lado de mi con la rodilla flexionada y su brazo sobre ella– **espantándote a los idiotas.**

**–Sasuke…**

**– ¡Hey pero si aquí estaban! –** gritó alguien detrás de nosotros y volteé a ver quién era.

**– ¿Suigetsu?** – Él respondió con una media sonrisa – **¿Juugo?** – Él levanto la mano en forma de saludo y atrás de ellos venia – **¿Karin? ¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí?**

**–Princesa, ¿esa es la forma de recibirnos?** – me dijo Suigetsu – **todavía que traemos al amargo de tu novio, ¿así nos recibes?**

**– ¿Traer?** – volteé a ver a Sasuke y el sólo levantó una ceja mientras miraba él el fuego.

**–Si pelos de chicle, traer, ¿acaso eres sorda?** –Karin se sentó a un lado de mi mientras que Suigetsu a un lado de ella y Juugo a lado de Sasuke.

**– ¿Pero… cómo?** – Aun no salía de mi asombro.

**–Si bueno veras** – comenzó Juugo – **Naruto e Ino, nos insistieron para que viniéramos. Claro que queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para ti, además nos costó mucho trabajo para que Sasuke aceptara **– el mencionado bufó molesto –** es por eso que apenas acabamos de llegar, tuvimos que tomar el tren y demás para llegar hasta acá.**

**–Naruto, Hinata e Ino nos invitaron** – prosiguió Karin – **y bueno aquí estamos.**

**–Pues… gracias.**

**–No sé cómo accedí, no me gusta estar aquí.**

**– ¿Por qué razón?** –solté, mínimo quería saber por qué.

Él no dijo nada en cambio cerró los ojos molesto.

**–Bueno, es que aquí él…**

**–Cállate Suigetsu, estás hablando demás.** –dijo con voz amenazadora.

**–Oh, vamos Sasuke, ella no se molestara, además tiene que saber…**

**–Mejor nos vamos **– dijo Juugo parándose – **ellos tienen que hablar a solas.**

**–Pero yo…**– reclamó Karin

**–Qué más da…** – Suigetsu tomó a Karin del brazo y la obligó a pararse – **nos veremos después.**

Y dicho esto, ellos tres se perdieron por el camino en el que mis amigos anteriormente lo habían hecho. Aquella noche llena de estrellas era testigo de aquel silencio que comenzaba a molestar. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Yo en parte estaba feliz porque él estaba ahí, pero ahora él estaba molesto y eso me intimidaba un poco.

**–Yo…** – comencé a decir.

**–La razón por que no quería venir es porque aquí terminé con mi ex novia** –soltó.

_Genial, hubiera preferido que me dijera que aquí había muerto su mascota o que perdió algo muy importante o yo que sé, no que me dijera que dejo a su ex._

No sabía que decir, sus palabras aceleraron un poco mi corazón. Ahora entiendo por qué no quería venir y yo lo obligaba. Aunque duela, hablar de amores pasados y más si eran personas muy importantes es horrible.

**–Perdón, yo no quería…**

**–No digas nada** – tomó un palito que estaba cerca de él y lo comenzó a deshacer para mandar los restos a la fogata – **fue hace como dos o tres años, fue el primer año que Naruto me había invitado a este estúpido viaje. Le pedí a Hinata que si la podía invitar, ellas eran muy amigas. Llevábamos casi dos años. Me perdí por completo en ella. Y un día antes de irnos de aquí, me dijo que ya no la buscara, que esto había terminado y no valía la pena puesto que ella nunca sintió nada por mí. Tras eso Naruto siempre me obligaba a venir para que superara, según él, el gran trauma.**

El silencio volvió a reinar, yo estaba atónita ante sus palabras. Pero qué mujer más idiota, dejo ir a una persona, que pese a su carácter, es de lo más gentil… _¿O es que acaso yo era la única que lo había descubierto?_

Me acerqué a él y lo contemplé su rostro serio, le tomé la mano, él, aun sin mirarme, la estrechó fuerte. _Sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera._ Puesto que yo también lo iba dejar, pero yo jamás, nunca le diría eso. No sería capaz de decirle tal cosa, no podría mentirme a mí misma y decirle que yo jamás sentí nada por él. Me acerqué a él y puse una mano en su mejilla la cual estrechó con su mano libre. Lo miré a los ojos, trataba de transmitirle con esa mirada que lo quería, que él era especial para mí. Él cerró la distancia con un suave y corto beso para después abrazarme.

Aquellos tres días que pasamos fueron inolvidables, además de que aprovechamos en festejar el cumpleaños de Hinata y como _"regalo"_ la aventamos al mar, fue gracioso ver como renegaba, aunque luego se vengó fingiendo que se estaba ahogando, Naruto casi muere del susto. Todos nos divertíamos con las dinámicas que los profesores nos ponían, había retos descabellados, otros asquerosos – como morder una cebolla cruda – también de resistencia física, y también por qué no, de dramatización. Nosotros teníamos que preparar nuestros alimentos, las chicas nos encargábamos de ello, mientras que los chicos se ponían de hacendosos trayendo agua, acomodando la mesa, limpiar y demás. Las noches nos la pasábamos cantando a altas horas de la madrugada. Las chicas nos dormíamos en una tienda mientras que los chicos en otra, esas eran las reglas en el viaje. Era lo único malo, pero tomando en cuenta que al primero que saludaba por las mañanas era Sasuke, eso no importaba.

_31 de diciembre, hoy vamos de regreso, mañana es año nuevo y Sasuke de nueva cuenta me invitó a pasarlo con su familia. Espero que sea un buen comienzo de año._


	18. Página 17

Ese día, me arreglé más de lo normal, me puse un jean claro y un blusón rosa palido, combinado con un gabán color café oscuro y unas botas altas del mismo tono, agarré mi cabello con una coleta alta y dejé unos cuantos mechones libres. Podría decirse que por la calle éramos la pareja perfecta, pues él iba muy arreglado también y por un instante me perdí en el deslumbramiento de su ser.

_Claro todo en él era así…_

**– ¿No íbamos para tu casa?** – pregunté al ver que llamaba un taxi.

**–Nos quedamos de ver en el templo, después iremos a casa.**

Sin más nos dirigimos al templo que habíamos ido cuando fue noche buena, en la entrada del mismo estaban los padres de Sasuke, Itachi–san y una chica.

**–Los tortolitos llegan tarde.**

_Si, así es la forma tan linda de Itachi–san hacia nosotros._

Sasuke sólo fulminaba a su hermano y yo trataba de frenarlo para que no se fuera sobre su hermano. Itachi–san lo veía divertido, mientras que sus padres… bueno yo creo que ya se habían acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de afecto.

**–Por cierto Itachi–san…–**pregunté tratando de aliviar la tensión mientras íbamos adentrándonos al recinto – **¿quién es ella?** – gran error.

**– ¿Estas celosa Sakura–chan?**

_¿Es que acaso está loco?_

Ahora Sasuke me enviaba a mí las miradas recelosas yo sólo reí nerviosa ante aquella situación e Itachi–san volvió a reírse. _¡Que par de hermanos más locos!_

**–Mi nombre es Haruka, mucho gusto.**

La chica era simpática y al parecer estaba muy acostumbrada a los humores de ellos dos.

–**Haru y yo salimos desde hace mucho tiempo** – dijo Itachi–san muy feliz.

_Si demasiado tiempo para que se acostumbrara… ¿Por qué nunca la había visto?_

**–A diferencia de ustedes tortolitos, nosotros sí sabemos llevar la relación a su debido tiempo.**

_Eso fue una pedrada bien dada._ Sentí como mi cara cambiaba de tono.

Fuimos a orar al templo, compramos unas cuantas bebidas para soportar un poco el frío. Pasamos un rato ahí recorriendo todo el lugar, aquel templo adornado para la ocasión era iluminado con luces tenues. Los señores Uchiha veían embelesados el cielo que de repente se iluminó con flores de colores, aquellos fuegos artificiales demostraban la felicidad y el goce por un año que termina y otro que empieza. Itachi–san y Haruka–san estaban tomados de las manos mirando felices el cielo oscuro iluminado por aquellas luces, mientras que yo era abrazada por detrás y Sasuke colocaba su barbilla en mi hombro. Yo tomé sus manos que estaban alrededor de mi cintura. Estaba de lo más cómoda. Sasuke me daba cortos besos en el cuello y yo no evité reírme por la sensación que me daba.

Las campanas del templo anunciaron la despedida del año y el comienzo de uno nuevo. Mis acompañantes y yo nos abrazamos y nos deseábamos lo mejor para este año. Sin más que hacer en el templo, los seis nos dirigimos a la casa de la familia. En el camino mis padres me hablaron al móvil.

**_–Hija ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañamos mucho, perdón por no haber ido a Okinawa._**

**–Papá pero que dices, está bien, sabía que tenías trabajo, por estas fechas es cuando más tienes**.

**_–Si pero eso no justifica que… trae acá _**–escuché decir a mi mamá – **_hija, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te la estás pasando? Mi yerno está ahí… ¿yerno?_** – Dijo mi papá en el fondo – **_¿Qué yerno?_**– creo que mi papa no sabía nada aun.

**_–_****Sí, él está conmigo** – dicho esto Sasuke me volteó a ver y yo le dediqué una sonrisa.

**_–Hija, me hubiera gustado conocerlo, salúdamelo mucho y espero que para el próximo año él sea el que este aquí con nosotros._**

**–Ya veremos mamá.**

**_– ¿Cómo que estará aquí?_** – Escuché decir a mi padre por segunda vez – **_Sakura _**– dijo mi madre de nueva cuenta – **_esperamos pronto tu regreso, cuídate mucho hija y espero que este año se haga realidad todo lo que deseas_** – apreté un poco la mano de Sasuke, al parecer se dio cuenta y él apretó la mía en son de protección **_– Tengo que colgar, tu padre se pone insoportable… ¿insoportable? Quiero saber qué hace mi hija con un idiota… _**–y colgó.

**–Mis padres son raros…** –dije dando un suspiro.

**–Dijiste que tus padres no pudieron venir por trabajo…**

**–Si bueno, te dije que mis padres eran comerciantes, en estas fechas siempre tienen mucho trabajo. Ya sabes regalos y demás.**

El camino fue tranquilo, cuando llegamos a su casa y entramos al comedor ya nos esperaba un banquete de lo más grandioso, me impresionaban las habilidades culinarias de Mikoto–san, era todo un estuche de monerías. La cena fue igual de tranquila y sobre todo deliciosa, aproveché para conocer un poco más a Haruka. Conoció a Itachi–san desde hace años, estudiaban juntos y practicaban al igual el Karate, el año pasado fueron a una competencia en Tailandia pero ella se quedó más tiempo para convivir más con su familia, puesto que viajaban mucho y no tenían tiempo para ella. Ella estaba más que acostumbrada a la vida de la familia Uchiha, después de todo era como su segundo hogar.

Ayudé a Mikoto–san y Haruka a levantar los platos y limpiar un poco, después tomamos un poco y platicamos trivialidades de la vida. Era algo muy cálido, pese a que este era el primer año que me la pasaba fuera de casa o sin mis padres no me sentí sola, en la casa Uchiha tenía paz, cariño y amor.

Mis amigos me mandaron mensajes al igual a Sasuke, deseándonos un mejor año y que pronto nos reuniéramos para celebrar juntos el año nuevo, aunque fuera retrasado. Sasuke en cambio estaba muy callado, más de lo normal, pero no dije nada. Esperé a que sus padres se despidieran para ir a descansar y Haruka e Itachi–san se perdieran en aquella gran casa. Mi novio estaba sentado en el suelo observando el estanque que estaba en el jardín de su casa.

**– ¿Sucede algo?** – pregunté al acercarme a él, me hizo un espacio entre sus piernas y me senté.

**–Nada** – dijo con voz seria.

**– Casi no has dicho nada en toda la cena, ¿te incomodo que viniera?** – pregunté mientras veía aquel cielo aun oscuro.

**–No es eso…** –calló por un momento, sentí como si dudara en decir algo – **es solo que… no sé qué más decir.**

**– ¿Qué deberías decir en un momento como este?** – solté en susurro más para mí que para él

El silencio inundó la escena, _¿Qué deberíamos decir? _ Ni siquiera yo era capaz de contestar eso.

**–Nuestros caminos se separan** – susurró mientras me abrazaba – **cada quien tiene sus metas, tu estudias arte y yo medicina, tú vives en Saitama y yo aquí en Okinawa.**

Sabía por dónde iba todo esto, una plática que sin duda tarde que temprano debía iniciar.

**–Lo sé…** –me aferré a su abrazo – **yo…**

**–Es muy difícil explicar estas cosas…** – silencio de nuevo – **a ti te falta un año para acabar… yo espero que para el próximo año pueda ir a Tokyo a realizar mi especialidad.**

**–Sasuke yo quiero…**

**–Pero…** –me interrumpió – **aún no sé qué es lo que voy hacer. Sabes no debí… no debí haberme acercado a ti.**

Mi corazón latió con fuerza… _¿un error? ¿Eso era? ¿Un error?_

¿Cómo en solo un segundo todo puede cambiar? De estar feliz ahora, a estar más triste que nunca. Claro yo había dicho lo mismo desde el principio, _nada de amoríos_, pero era inevitable, era inevitable que lo conociera, que saliera con él, que él se llevara todo de mí. Me tensé bajo su abrazo, mi mundo rosa se desmoronaba y se volvía gris, mis ideas y pensamientos eran una locura, ya no razonaba, sólo quería salir de ese lugar, sólo correr y dejar todo atrás.

**–No pienses mal** – me dijo de nuevo – **no me arrepiento de lo que paso, jamás podría… pero.**

**– ¿Me esperarías?** –Solté – **cuando yo termine…******– estaba realmente desesperada, no quería acabar con esto –** ¿me esperarías?**

Pareció meditarlo por un instante. Su respiración era tranquila, aun sin verlo sabía que había cerrado los ojos para poder pensarlo mejor, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos.

**–Con una condición…** –dijo y me giró un poco para que lo viera a los ojos – **vive…**

**– ¿Vivir?** – pregunté, no sabía que se refería.

De nueva cuenta me volvió a abrazar y yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho. El silencio se interpuso de nuevo, así que en lo que esperaba su respuesta me relajé con su respiración mientras veía aquel cielo en el que se asomaba el amanecer.

**–No desperdicies tu tiempo, has todo lo que tengas que hacer sin prisas y no dudes por nada.**

_Traducción: No desperdicies tu tiempo, si conoces a alguien date la oportunidad._ ¿En verdad sabe lo que dice? Él me tiene en su jaula, él sólo me pude dejar escapar, él sólo puede concederme la oportunidad de ser libre.

No dije nada más, si decía algo seguro echaría para atrás sus palabras y por supuesto su "_oferta"_.

Una nueva mañana se avecinó y esa fue la forma de cerrar nuestro trato. Sin decir nada y esperando un nuevo día hasta que la fecha final de mí estadía terminara. Me había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas acerca de nuestro trato… una de ellas era si él realmente me iba a esperar. Hablemos claro, Sasuke es un chico inteligente, apuesto y todas o al menos la mayoría babea por él. ¿Quién me garantiza de que no se busque una novia después de que me vaya? Además yo no soy especial… para él he sido su molestia personal y que decir que luego le hago berrinches. ¿Cómo se vino a fijar en una chica como yo? Pero claro está, todas esas preguntas jamás tendrán respuesta puesto que así como es… dudo mucho que quería decirme algo al respecto. Aun con todo, me sorprendió qué aceptara mi propuesta y espero en verdad que algún día nos volvamos a ver. Quiero ver el futuro junto a él, quiero ver cómo ha crecido como persona, quiero ver hasta dónde llega su arrogancia y su orgullo, saber hasta donde él es capaz de llegar. Porque para mí, Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en un pilar de mi vida, que si se llega a derrumbar, todo lo que hecho hasta ahora, lo que he pensado y dicho solo se quedaran en palabras al aire, se quedaran en recuerdos vagos y será como si siempre hubiera estado a deriva en el mar de la vida. Esta mal, lo sé, pero Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en mi vida.

A veces cuando se quedaba en mi departamento y nos besábamos ponía mala cara ante la oscuridad, no porque no me gustara, sino porque ahora tenían aun sabor amargo para mí. Mis días estaban contados, pero aun con todo aproveché cada oportunidad de tiempo que tenía para verlo, llamarlo, fastidiarlo, quererlo y amarlo. Sólo por el hecho de que no quería que se olvidara de mí, de que aun a la distancia él era mío.

_¿Egoísta de mi parte?_

No me importa, sólo quiero cuidar lo que es mío y recordarle a él que siempre me tendrá.

_23 de enero, a casi dos meses de irme._


	19. Página 18

**Hola chicos, chicas!**

**Han de decir que esta ni un hola ni adiós, pero subí la historia a Doc manager hace unos ayeres(casi a principios de año, tampoco hay que exagerar xD) **

**Quiero darle las gracias a muchos que me han permitido seguir, ya sea porque leen, porque comentan, porque la pusieron en favoritos etc, etc, en vdd se los quiero agradecer en enormidades. **

**Este fic ya esta casi a concluir, sólo le faltan tres capis. Pero no desesperéis, que la cosa no acaba ahí :) Si quieren seguir leyendo (como solían decirme) depende de ustedes. Ya saben más lecturas, comentarios y favs :3 (si ya se que es mucho pedir ji). Sólo quiero decirles que cuando termine de publicar estos tres capis, empezare a publicar otro fic ^^ que igual que este ya esta concluido y cuando termine de publicarlos (que son 11 caps) pondré la segunda parte de este fic ^^ (pero claro, depende de uds.)**

**Bueno dejemos el bla bla bla y vamos a leer :)**

** . **

Hoy era un día especial… si, especial, pues es el temido 14 de febrero, aquel en el que partes tu alma y corazón para hacer los mejores chocolates de amor y darlos esperando ser correspondidos. Había recibido mucha ayuda por parte de Mikoto-san, puesto que los que hice no eran cualquier tipo de chocolate. Recordando que a Sasuke no le gusta mucho el dulce, tuve que usar chocolate semi-amargo y los enviné. Si bien no eran una obra de arte como los que había hecho mi suegra, al menos se veían bien aunque sólo rogaba que Sasuke no fuera tan criticón, pero vamos… es Sasuke.

Ese día decidí no asistir a las últimas clases, quería ir a verlo y entregárselos antes de que fuera a trabajar y no supiera nada de él. Ino me cubrió y había dicho que fui a que me hiciera unos análisis – a saber de qué – sí, una mentiría muy gastada pero no perdería mi oportunidad. Iba a paso decidió hacia su universidad, pero sin querer aquel regalo pesaba más de la cuenta en mi bolsa y no era porque fuera un obsequio grande y lleno de chocolates si no porque el nerviosismo empezaba a acrecentarse y mi estúpida memoria me llevó a aquellos días de San Valentín que fueron un fracaso. Si, así es, en entrega de chocolates siempre había sido una total y completa bruta, la razón, ni idea, pero cada que quería entregarlos al chico que me gustaba, siempre fallaba, me desilusiona y simplemente los regalos pasaron al bote de la basura o como consuelo para mí.

_En experiencia para la entrega de chocolates… tenía muy poca._

Su universidad era grande y que decir había muchas personas, algunas de ellas –hombres – no me quitaban la vista de encima, lo cual acrecentó mi nerviosismo. Con un pequeño mapa que había afuera de un edificio identifiqué la facultad de medicina y salí hacia allá.

**-¿Pelo de chicle?** – escuché por detrás.

**-¿Karin?** –Volteé - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Qué pregunta tan inteligente, estudio aquí, idiota.**

_Ok, no fue inteligente de mi parte pero no es para que haya tanta brusquedad._

**-¿Buscas a Sasuke?**

**-Sí, bueno…-**comencé a decir con nerviosismo.

-**Sasuke está en un seminario, tardara en salir.**

Mi desilusión fue grande y tal vez notoria, quería sorprenderlo pero al parecer mi plan falló.

**-Vamos a tomar algo** – Karin me dio la espalda y fue caminando hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca de la facultad de medicina – **¿Qué esperas?** – Preguntó cuando vio que no la seguía.

Pedimos un té helado cada quien y nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas libres del lugar. Se me era muy extraño ver a Karin vestida de blanco y con bata del mismo todo. Ella y yo no éramos muy amigas, digo, después de que Sasuke soltó que yo era su novia, ella me daba como que la espinita de que es la clásica chica alborotadora. Poco después cuando salíamos y ella estaba presente, siempre trataba de sabotear las citas, si no estaba de chicle, hacia comentarios fuera de lugar, pero después me di cuenta de que todo eso desapareció cuando Suigetsu se le declaró en frente de todos, la cara de Karin me daba gracia y toda roja salió de aquel bar en el que estábamos, no sé si anden pero creo que Suigetsu sería la única persona capaz de calmarla y aguantarla.

**-¿Por qué viniste hoy? Es más ¿Por qué viniste? Nunca vienes.**

**-Hoy es 14 y…**

**-Regalo de San Valentín… sabes que a Sasuke no le…**

**-Lo sé, por eso son especiales para él.**

El silencio reino de nuevo y es que nunca me había quedado con ella a platicar, es más, ni en mis más locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado.

**-¿Cómo lo haces Haruno?**

**-¿Hacer qué?**

**-Eso… que Sasuke se haya fijado en ti.**

**-Pues no sé… él no me caía bien al principio.**

**-Si claro, ya parece **– dijo recargando su codo en la mesa y poniendo semblante de indiferencia.

**-Cuando lo conocí no fue muy agradable qué digamos.**

**-Trabajas para su familia**- contraatacó.

**-Si pero no lo conocí así, es más yo ni sabía que vivía ahí.**

**-No me convences.**

**-No te tengo que convencer.** –Dije – **Sasuke me eligió a mí, así que eso es lo que importa.**

Karin suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

**-Te envidio…** - la miré algo incrédula – **cuando conocí a Sasuke, fue en primer semestre, en verdad que lo admiro, desde que empezamos la universidad siempre se ha destacado, traté siempre de estar a la par con él, incluso cuando me enteré de que adelantaría curso hice lo imposible por estar a su lado** – desvió la mirada hacia su bebida y empezó a jugar con el popote que tenía – **él siempre tenía la vista hacia otro lado, el mundo que lo rodeaba no le importaba, aquí sólo se socializa para tener más conocimiento **– dio una risita – **aún no sé por qué se junta con nosotros tres, tal vez porque cuando estamos con él somos como su medio de relajación.**

Y se hizo de nuevo el silencio… Karin me estaba abriendo su corazón – por decirlo de una forma sencilla – al igual, me estaba permitiendo ver una cara de Sasuke que no conocía muy bien, sabía que era centrado pero no hasta qué punto.

**-Cuando Sasuke nos dijo que nos presentaría a su novia, sentí envidia, celos…** -me miró de nuevo – **¿Cómo una chica como tú, que había llegado sabe de dónde, había conquistado al gran Uchiha Sasuke? Cuando te conocimos, nos mostraste como eres, una chica que sabe lo que quiere, sencilla y ordinaria, de carácter fuerte y que no se deja vencer por nada, Sasuke es un gran idiota en fijarse en una mujer poco común, pero a la vez… es muy afortunado en tenerte.**

_Esto es… demasiado, incluso para mi…_

**-Aunque no lo parezca Sasuke te ve de una forma especial, te ve diferente como a las demás y eso lo sé porque siempre lo he observado. Cuando te llama o recibe un mensaje tuyo le cambia el semblante, es por eso que agradezco que Sasuke sea feliz.**

**-Pero hay un problema** – dije bajando mi mirada un poco triste – **yo no me quedare aquí para siempre y no sé hasta cuando lo vuelva a ver…**

**-Eso lo sé** – me interrumpió – **pero tu amas a Sasuke ¿verdad?** – Asentí **-¿entonces a que le tienes miedo Haruno? Sasuke no es de los que anden tras una chica para pasar el rato, si se fijó en ti aun viendo que esto duraría poco es porque siente algo grande. Además si alguien se le acerca** – me miró con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos – **yo junto con Suigetsu y Juugo nos encargaremos de alejarla.**

Esbocé una sonrisa de gratitud ante su comentario. Karin se había vuelto en una buena amiga, una de esas que a los cinco minutos de platica decides odiarla o aceptarla como es, en mi caso la acepté, así como era ella de impulsiva, gritona, a veces malhumorada y un poco obsesiva, la acepté, porque de cierta forma de recuerda a mí, que pese a las circunstancia no queda de otra más que acoplarte a lo que hay.

**-Por cierto Karin** –me atreví a preguntar ya habiendo más confianza – **tú y Suigetsu… ¿salen?**

Ella se botó de la risa ante mi pregunta y no supe si de la obviedad de la respuesta o de la barbaridad que había dicho puesto que recibió un mensaje y en cuanto termino de leerlo se levantó de su silla.

**-Sígueme.**

Sin dudar la seguí, atravesamos grandes campos de juego, esa universidad sí que era grande. Nos detuvimos en la entrada de un auditorio y vi que varios uniformados de blanco salían, pude divisar a Juugo y tras él iban Sasuke y Suigetsu.

**-Vaya este día si está lleno de sorpresas** – dijo Suigetsu que ya me había visto.

**-Sakura** – dijo Juugo alegre **- ¿Qué haces por acá?**

**-Bueno yo….**

**-Suigetsu, Juugo, ¿pueden acompañarme a la biblioteca?** –Preguntó Karin – **Sasuke** – se dirigió a él – **en la clase de la una de la tarde sólo debemos entregar el proyecto, yo me encargo de dárselo a la doctora **– y dicho esto se fue jalando a sus dos amigos.

Lo que había hecho Karin me impresionó, dejarme a solas con Sasuke, eso no lo hubiera hecho tiempo atrás. Ahora era momento de entregar el _paquete_, pero por diezmillonésima vez me perdí en su ser. Vestido de blanco, con los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, su cabello negro azabache y su piel un poco bronceada lo hacían lucir perfecto.

**-Sasuke…** -me animé a decir era ahora o nunca.

**-Uchiha-san **– dijo una chica detrás de él que me interrumpió– **puedo hablar contigo.**

La chica era bonita lo admito, además tenía una hermosa sonrisa pero estaba nerviosa. Sasuke aún no había volteado, suspiró y me miró seguido por aquella chica que estaba detrás de él.

**-Lo siento ahora estoy con mi novia, si me disculpas…** – me tomó de la mano y dejamos a aquella niña que al parecer recibió la desilusión de su vida.

Llegamos a un gran jardín que tenía la universidad, había unas cuantas bancas y tomamos asiento en una de ellas, Sasuke recargó sus brazos en el respaldo de esta y echó atrás su cabeza dejando salir un gran suspiro. Se notaba cansado y algo fastidiado.

**-Creo que no fue buena idea que viniera…** -solté después de un breve silencio –** estas muy cansado.**

**- Quieres callarte** –dijo algo molesto.

**-Pues perdón** – me levanté de la banca dispuesta a irme – **mejor me voy antes de que te incomode más.**

Bastó un sólo paso para que me tomara de la muñeca y me halara hacia atrás, cayendo sobre sus piernas.

**-Eres muy ruidosa** – dijo, iba a protestar ante su comentario, pero admito que el muy idiota sabe cómo callarme puesto que me abrazó la cintura y tomó mi mentón para después besarme.

Desvié la vista algo enojada pero no podía evitar el sonrojo que tenía, después hizo que me recargara sobre su pecho y así nos quedamos por un ben tiempo olvidándonos de nuestro alrededor, pero bueno… eso de que _olvidarnos_ estaba demás, pues sentía las miradas acosadoras… _¿Dónde carajos me había metido?_

**-No me gusta ser el centro de atención** – dije haciendo un puchero mientras lo veía a los ojos.

**-Quien te manda a ser tan provocativa…**

**-¿Provocativa? -** _¿Qué tiene de provocativa un blusón rosa pálido tejido con unos mayones negros y botitas del mismo color?- _**Estás loco. Además tus novias me mandan miradas matonas, si saliendo de aquí muero será por tu culpa.**

**-Si claro y será mi culpa de que los idiotas que te ven, me vean a mí con ganas de partirme la cara.**

Ambos nos reímos de la situación, si bien parece ser que este médico tiene sus fans, yo, un bicho raro y fuera de esta universidad, también tenía mi pegue. Me sentí afortunada de tenerlo a él, a un ser que para muchas era inalcanzable.

**- ¿A qué has venido molestia?** – preguntó mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

No quería decirle nada, una razón por entrega de chocolates era algo absurdo, pero era mi novio ¿no? pero…

_¡Siempre pones muchos peros!_

**-¿No me piensas decir?** – me susurró al oído y me estremecí.

Con trabajo, a duras penas pude sacar de mi bolsa aquel regalo cubierto con celofán transparente y amarrado con listones de color azul y rosa. Se lo mostré y estaba más muerta de la vergüenza. Él puso cara de incrédulo, abrí aquella bolsita y tomé un chocolate.

**-Abre** – dije poniendo el chocolate en frente de su rostro.

Sasuke giró su cabeza como niño chiquito evitando comer vegetales, puso mala cara y frunció el ceño. Muy típico de él.

**-Abre la boca.**

**-No quiero** –renegó.

**-Abre la maldita boca o no respondo**.

No dijo nada…. ¿Qué tuve que hacer? Taparle la nariz… el intentó quitar mi mano pero no lo dejé, pasó unos cuantos segundos, ya estaba algo rojo y abrió la boca, metí el chocolate y cerré su boca al momento que le quite mi mano de su nariz. Casi se ahoga, eso me causo gracia, me fulminó con la mirada aun con el bocado en la boca pero yo sonreí triunfal.

**- Y bien… ¿te gustó?** – sonreí esperando su respuesta.

**-No sabe mal, espero no me haga daño si no tendré que ir corriendo a la enfermería.**

**-Eres un idiota Uchiha **–dije golpeándolo en el pecho.

Me levanté para irme de ese lugar, una por que tenía que ir a comer y hacer tarea y otra por que no quería soportar los chistes de Sasuke. Si claro no he tenido experiencia con ello y me esforcé para que fueran de su agrado, quería que fuera especial porque él y yo nunca hemos celebrado los meses de noviazgo aunque tenga muy presente el día cuatro de cada mes.

**-Que molesta eres** – me volvió a tomar de la mano y esta vez para caminar a mi lado – **vamos a comer**. – Puse mala cara, de nuevo, y al parecer lo notó – **el licor le da un buen sabor **– me susurró al oído de una forma delicada.

Llevaba aquella bolsita en su mano libre, nos encaminamos primero hacia los casilleros que había para que tomara sus cosas y así guardara aquel regalo. Muy tomados de la mano no bastó para que fuéramos el centro de atención nuevamente, yo me sentía orgullosa, al fin todas sabían quién era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha y como para fastidiar a sus fans me abracé más a él.

**-Parece que disfrutas el momento** – me dijo con sorna.

Yo le di una risita traviesa y era la verdad, él era solo mío. Fuimos a comer cerca de ahí, puesto que él a las cuatro tenía que regresar y yo tenía que ir a casa de sus padres para trabajar, el postre fueron los chocolates, que al parecer si los disfruto, puesto que comía uno tras otro y sin quejarse.

Ese día para mi sorpresa me fue a recoger temprano de casa de sus padres y ellos no protestaron cuando me secuestró para irnos de ahí, por suerte Itachi-san no estaba así que nos evitamos aquellas bromas cariñosas por parte de él. Fuimos al cine y después a cenar para último destino mi departamento en donde como era costumbre, se quedó a pasar conmigo la noche.

_14 de febrero, mi primer y verdadero día de los enamorados._


	20. Página 19

_Ahora si estaba en problemas…_

Ya habíamos terminado el semestre, nos hicieron una fiesta de despedida en el salón y fue muy triste despedirse de algunos, a pesar de escasos seis meses, los maestros y amigos nos habían tomado cariño, para Jiraiya-sensei y Yamato-sensei fue algo duro pues una de sus estudiantes predilectas – ósea yo – se iba del campus. En verdad era una muy buena universidad, motivaban mucho a sus estudiantes para poder aflorar más sus ideas y gracias a eso había decidido a que me enfocaría más. Dirección.

Si, bueno en pocas representaciones que habíamos hecho siempre era la encargada y me gustaba. Corregir lo guiones y dirigir todo aquello era muy entretenido para mí, en cuanto a Ino, bueno ella se enfocó más a la escultura y pintura, en verdad le iba muy bien, tenía una imaginación asombrosa, además Sai era una muy buena influencia para ella. El tiempo se acortaba cada vez más… y eso me daba miedo.

Cuando entramos en el mes de marzo me sentí muy mal, claro ahora teníamos más tiempo porque ya habíamos acabado la escuela, aprovechaba el tiempo para conocer un poco más este lugar. El tiempo que veía a Sasuke era igual que antes puesto que el aprovechaba para tomar cursos y apresurarse. Pensé que por que estaría a punto de irme lo dejaría, aunque no mentiría si dijera que lo hacía para evitarme un poco. _Después de todo… ¿a quién le gusta decir adiós?_

En efecto mis días estaban contados, una escasa semana me quedaba. El lunes 22 de marzo fue cuando di las gracias en la casa de la familia Uchiha fue horrible… nunca me imaginé que Mikoto-san lloraría, eso me partió el corazón y claro yo también lloré, ellos habían sido mi segunda familia, Fugaku-san me dio las gracias por haberles ayudado, Itachi-san, bueno me dijo algo así como _"es una lástima hermanita, tan bien que íbamos", _se a que se refería, pero era inevitable, Mikoto-san confesó que me quería como una hija y que sentiría raro ahora que ya no estuviera. Le decía adiós a una casa con muchos recuerdos, le decía adiós a mi segundo hogar.

Sasuke se quedaba conmigo, digamos que ese tiempo se mudó temporalmente y ahí era cuando se ponía dolorosa la cosa. Trataba de no asfixiarlo con mi presencia, pero era inevitable, cada segundo quería estar con él, así que siempre lo encaminaba a sus clases extras y cuando acababa yo estaba afuera esperándolo. Él nunca se quejó de nada con respecto a eso, pero ¿Qué podía decir? _Los días estaban contados._

Llegó el domingo 28 de marzo. _Mi cumpleaños. _Para ese día le dije a Ino no hiciera nada, no es que fuera una amargada pero lo que menos quería era festejar y más cuando estábamos a punto de irnos. Recibí llamada de mis padres muy temprano por la mañana… despertándome de mi hermoso sueño, lo bueno es que Sasuke duerme como roca y no escuchó las felicitaciones por parte de mis padres… lo único que quería hacer ese día _especial_ era dormir.

Pero eso se fue al caño cuando a Ino se le ocurrió entrar a mi habitación haciendo ruido como una demente, traía una cacerola y una cuchara, atrás aprecié a Sai –si Sai, a veces se quedaba a pasar la noche también y más para esta última semana – con un gesto que lo decía todo… _traté de detenerla._

A esas horas, ya todo Okinawa sabía que Haruno Sakura cumplía años, yo únicamente deseaba dormir. Sasuke, Sai e Ino me felicitaron, cuando vi que ya no podía dormir más, no me quedo de otra más que levantarme y meterme a bañar, me puse aquel vestido blanco primaveral que Sasuke me había regalado para el día blanco – 14 de marzo – cuando salí del baño unas mochilas estaban sobre la cama.

**-¿Qué es esto?** – pregunté a Sasuke.

**-Iremos de paseo.**

**-¿Paseo?** – lo miré dudosa.

**-A mí no me veas, reclámale a tu amiga la loca.**

Salimos todos del departamento a la media hora, en la parada del bus ya nos estaban esperando Naruto, Hinata Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin, los cuales, también me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños. Recorrimos un buen tramo de camino, llegamos a un hermoso campo abierto, donde también había playa, no había tanta gente, en verdad que era hermoso. Llevábamos muchas cosas, un asador para hacer carne asada, tablas para picar, platos vasos, bebidas, de todo llevábamos, si no fuera una comida de amigos se interpretaría como venta de alimentos y bebidas.

_¡Malditos! ¡Lo tenían todo muy bien planeado!_

Me la pase muy bien, es cierto, creo que es mi primer cumpleaños que disfruto, así como debería de ser, en verdad que extrañaría todo esto, los amigos, los buenos ratos, estas reuniones, las locuras de cada uno. _Todo en definitiva._

El pastel de cumpleaños no me lo esperaba, es más ni si quiera sé de donde lo habían sacado. Era de fresas con crema, tenía escrito con chocolate "Feliz cumpleaños Sakura" y un garabato raro que supuestamente era yo.

**-Sí, se parece a ti** –dijo Sasuke al ver aquel dibujito, yo lo miré molesta.

**-¿En verdad lo crees?** – Soltó Naruto – **tal vez por el pelo rosa, pero esta deforme.**

**-Bueno no quedo como quería** – dijo Suigetsu – **se hizo el intento.**

**-Yo no sé por qué lo hiciste tu** – dijo indiferente Karin – **eres pésimo dibujando, se lo hubieras dejado a Sai o a alguien más.**

**-Yo concuerdo con Sasuke** – dijo Sai "admirando" aquel garabato sin forma – **la estructura es perfecta.**

**-Eso te pasa por desesperado **– habló Juugo – **el pastelero sólo quería ayudar.**

**-Sí, sí, sí, era muy lento y ya se hacía tarde.**

**-No importa** – corté aquella conversación – **lo que importa es el detalle.**

**-Si claro** – me miró Sasuke con burla – **aquel dibujo es un buen detalle, te ha quedado igual.**

**-¿Qué dijiste Uchiha?** – sentía una vena saltante en mi sien.

**-Vamos Sasuke no la molestes** – salió en mi defensa Naruto.

**-Sí, todavía que lo hago por ella.**

**-Bueno ya** – dijo Karin – **déjenla qué parta el maldito pastel.**

**-Vamos frentona** – dijo mi amiga mientras encendía las velas – **pide tu deseo.**

Mis amigos sólo ve vieron y yo ante aquellas miradas acosadoras desvié la vista al pastel, es que… ¿no les ha pasado que luego no saben qué hacer, decir y demás? Un momento algo incómodo. _Pedir deseo, pedir deseo, pedir deseo._ Lo único que tenía en cuenta era una cosa, bueno una persona. Levanté mi vista hacia mis amigos y me dirigí especialmente a una, miré de nuevo aquel pastel de fresas y soplé a las velas. Después de unos eufóricos aplausos, Karin retiró las velas del pastel.

**-Mordida, mordida…** -animó Ino.

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mordida cerda? Ni pienses que lo haré.**

**-Vamos Sakura** – habló Hinata – **solo una pequeña.**

**-Pequeña traidora** –_ Hinata… te perdí, jamás te creí que fueras así._

**-No seas nena Haruno** –miré suplicante a Karin y ella desvió la mirada como si no le importara.

Vi a cada uno de mis amigos, ¿_es que nadie se apiadaría de esta pobre alma?_

**-Anda que no tenemos todo el tiempo** – me regaño Sasuke.

**- Si Sakura, vamos** – miré a Hinata suplicante de nuevo.

Que más me quedaba, inhalé profundo y fui directo a morder el pastel, ya sentía la presión de mil manos en mi cabeza, así que trate de ponerme dura para que no me aplastaran ante aquel pastel.

-**Vamos frentona, no seas necia** – dijo mi amiga con voz forzada.

**-Cumpleaños veintidós y no será la primera vez que me avienten a un pastel cerda.**

Si bueno, no es por presumir pero tenía récord sin que me aventaran al pastel.

Sentí más presión en mi cabeza, era demasiado, en verdad la fuerza de todos ellos era demoledora, lo estaba logrando, en verdad que sí, ya me sentía del otro lado, en la victoria, ya la saboreaba viendo sus caras de frustración… hasta que vi que el pastel se levantaba e iba directo a mi cara.

_¡Mierda, he perdido!_

Levanté la vista y todos se burlaban de mí, claro, ahora estaba peor que Santa Claus, con barba, bigote y todo aquel rollo, el culpable… joder, en verdad que había perdido a esa persona.

**-¡Hinata! ¡Eres una traidora!**

Todos se seguían burlando de mí, de aquel pastel no quedaba nada decente, pues toda mi hermosa cara había quedado impresa en aquel delicioso panque.

_¿Querían reírse, no? ¡Pues tomen esto!_

Tomé restos de aquel pastel y los empecé a aventar a cada uno de los presentes, primero Hinata por su traición, después a Sasuke, por no haberme protegido de un ataque inminente, seguido a Suigetsu, ¿Qué se cree? Bonito el detalle pero no estoy tan fea, seguido a Ino, por su súper gran idea, Naruto no se iba salvar, sus comentarios en vez de ayudar solo la cargaban más, que decir de Sai y su amor al arte raro, Juugo y Karin no se salvaron tampoco, eso les pasa por reírse de desgracias ajenas.

Terminamos todos batidos de pastel, todos me fulminaban con la mirada y yo sólo me botaba más de la risa. Sasuke me tomó por la cintura y me cargó como si fuera un costal de papas, todos iban tras de nosotros y lo que hicimos con Hinata aquel diciembre pasado, lo hicieron conmigo, me aventaron al agua con todo y ropa, el agua estaba algo fría, así que cuando salí tiritaba del frio, aquellos comenzaron a reírse de lo lindo, así que como en el pastel igual les aventé agua, fui por un bote que íbamos a usar para lavar y lo llené de agua aventándosela a cada uno.

_Vamos, la venganza es dulce ¿Qué no?_

Lo bueno es que traíamos ropa seca, si no creo que hubiéramos enfermado. La tarde llegó y vimos aquel hermoso atardecer pintando aquel paisaje. Ya era momento de partir así que levantamos todo. Dejamos todo en orden y fue como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada. No fuimos a la parada que estaba casi a un kilómetro, lo bueno que no esperamos mucho puesto que cuando llegamos acababa de arribar. Algunos se durmieron en el camino y no evité el sacarles fotos, se veían tan graciosos y tiernos.

Al momento de bajar tuvimos que despertar a Naruto, quien ya babeaba, se levantó todo atolondrado que otro poco y se cae del bus.

**-Mañana será su último día aquí **– dijo Juugo.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del momento… las buenas cosas tarde que temprano se acaban.

**-Mañana será la fiesta de despedida** – me dijo Karin poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

**-Ya todo está listo** – dijo Naruto con su singular sonrisa y levantando el pulgar.

**-Esta será la última** – murmuro Hinata dándome una sonrisa triste.

El autobús que los llevaba a sus casas llego así que nos despedimos de ellos.

**-Será en el departamento de Naruto** – dijo Suigetsu – **más les vale asistir y nos irse sin despedirse.**

**-Descuida** – habló Ino – **ahí estaremos.**

Sin más aquellos subieron a aquel autobús y se perdieron por aquella calle.

Los cuatro, Sai, Ino, Sasuke y yo, nos fuimos al departamento, estábamos algo cansados, cada quien se metió a bañar y nos pusimos algo más cómodo. Ya era las diez de la noche y yo ya moría del sueño. Me fui a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, cuando sentí que ya estaba dejando la realidad, la puerta se abrió y se cerró, sentí como a un lado de mi se hundía la cama. Sasuke me abrazó y me apretó más a su cuerpo. _Sí, eso en definitiva extrañaría. No estar tan cerca como de esta forma._

**-Felicidades molestia…**

_28 de Marzo… hoy fue mi cumpleaños… mañana una fiesta de despedida… pasado mañana el día final… me voy de Okinawa_


	21. Página 20

Después de mucho intento, esfuerzo y ayuda de Sasuke, con un gran suspiro cerré mi maleta. Joder, ¿de dónde saque tanta porquería? Que yo recuerde cerraba a la perfección… ah sí, derrochaba lo que me sobraba de mi pago en mis mentados "lujos".

Hoy lunes 29 de marzo, era la última fiesta en este lugar. Sería la despedida más traumática de mi vida, pero como toda una Haruno, valiente, inteligente y que decir orgullosa… pase lo que pase… NO VOY A LLORAR.

Le di un último vistazo a mi ahora _vieja _habitación, aquí viví las mejores experiencias de mi vida, recorrí cada una de las paredes en busca de aquellas pequeñas imperfecciones para poder tenerla en mi memoria, aquel closet que guardo mi ropa y los objetos más preciados de ese lugar, la ventana por la cual veía aquellas estrellas que me producían calma y bienestar, la que me mostraba el agobiante sol que al principio odié pero con el tiempo le fui tomando cariño. De pronto había olvidado la razón de por qué lo odiaba.

Llevamos mis maletas a la sala comedor y ahí estaba Ino junto con Sai, viendo tv por última vez en este lugar. Fui al patio de servicio con la excusa de ver si se olvidaba algo. De reojo pero haciendo un examen minucioso, vi la pequeña cocina, jamás olvidaría cuando Ino casi incendia la cocina haciendo unas alitas de pollo, sin duda, los mejores momentos de mi vida. Sonreí con nostalgia, en verdad que el tiempo se pasa rápido, cuando menos te lo esperas el tiempo transcurre entre tus dedos como arena.

Kakashi–san, nuestro extraño y tapado casero impuntual, llegó a las diez de la mañana para entregarle las llaves del departamento, le dimos las gracias y el muy amable nos dijo con toda confianza que cuando quisiéramos volver a rentarlo lo podíamos llamar cuando quisiéramos.

_Pero creo que la historia de vivir en ese departamento jamás se repetiría._

El plan ese día era irnos al departamento de Naruto, hacer la reunión y el día de mañana temprano ir al aeropuerto para partir, es decir pasaríamos la noche en ese departamento. Sai y Sasuke nos ayudaron con las pesadas maletas, vi por última vez aquel mar que era mi paño de lágrimas y alegría. Ya dolía, dolía dejar todo esto, _mi pequeña efímera libertad._

Pedimos un taxi y en menos de 15 minutos ya estábamos en aquel departamento. Eran la una de tarde, Sasuke sacó la llave y abrió el departamento, todo estaba en penumbras, Ino y yo nos adelantamos en lo que ellos ayudaban a meter las maletas, busqué a tientas el interruptor y cuando prendí la luz todos gritaron un _¡Sorpresa!_ el cual yo pegué un grito y caí al suelo mientras que Ino solo se reía.

**–Así tendrás la conciencia** – dijo Sasuke metiendo las maletas y llevándoselas a su habitación.

Todos mis amigos estaban ahí, comimos hasta atascarnos, reímos hasta que los cachetes nos dolieran y nuestro estomago se contrajera a tal punto que era doloroso, gritamos de alegría, cantamos hasta que la garganta estaba a punto de reventar.

**–Las voy a extrañar mucho chicas** – soltó Hinata conteniendo las lágrimas y nos dio un abrazo.

**–Vamos Hinata** – animó Ino – **nos comunicaremos contigo por teléfono, correo y demás.**

**–Claro, y si ese idiota** – dije señalando a Naruto – **te hace llorar o te hace algo malo, vendremos personalmente a machacarlo.**

**–Chicas** – soltó un sollozo más y nos abrazó

**–Tanto dramatismo me va hacer vomitar** – dijo Karin.

**–No estés celosa** – se acercó Suigetsu – **si no querías venir porque no te querías despedir.**

**– ¡Cállate idiota!** – gritó acomodándose sus anteojos.

**–En serio chicas, se les va extrañar mucho, como nos gustaría que se quedaran un poco más** – mencionó Naruto – **al menos hasta que el nuevo semestre comience.**

**–Sabes que eso es imposible**– cortó Ino – **debemos llevar las cartas de intercambio y matricularnos, no es tan fácil como parece.**

Cada uno dio sus palabras de aliento, de ánimo y de esperanza para volver a vernos. Todos esos recuerdos, de cómo nos conocimos, las reuniones, las salidas, aquellas horas de estudio, las obras, nuestro trabajo en equipo, todos aquellos recuerdos bombardeaban mi mente como misiles. En verdad era duro, era difícil decir adiós a esas personas tan maravillosas. Yo aún no me la creía, es mas no creía que estuviera ahí, con ellos, era como si todo esto fuera un sueño del cual debía despertar, pero un nudo en la garganta fue el que me sacó de aquella _ensoñación_, sólo con verlo ahí parado, tranquilo y sin nada que decir, viendo por la ventana como si el paisaje fuera de lo más interesante. Ese ser, ese maldito Dios con aspecto de demonio, aquel idiota que ya de la nada me hacía sonrojar, suspirar y sentir revuelto mi estómago, él era la razón de mi amarga felicidad, no era capaz, aun no quería decir un adiós y mucho menos un hasta luego, simplemente eso no iba conmigo.

_¿Qué haría?_ Ahora si estaba perdida, completamente jodida, mi mente y sobre todo mi corazón estaban hechos una mierda.

La fiesta dio por concluida a las dos de la mañana. Naruto y Hinata ya estaban dormidos en el sillón, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Sai e Ino estaban platicando de lo más animados, mientras que yo, permanecía en silencio enfrente de él. Creo que nadie tenía las ganas de decir algo. Nunca fuimos así, jamás dijimos lo que sentíamos en verdad, nunca hubo un te quiero, nunca hubo palabras de cariños, solo acciones que demostraban serlo, acciones que callaban las palabras, acciones que hacían más dolorosa esta despedida.

**–Haruno –** Karin me tomó por sorpresa y me abrazó – **todo va estar bien pelo chicle, hicimos una promesa**. –Tras una sonrisa cálida que le dediqué, ella me dio un golpe en el hombro – **no debes preocuparte.** – me susurró.

–**Es momento de irnos** – dijo Juugo – **es una pena que no podamos despedirlas en el aeropuerto, pero saben que son unas personas muy especiales, Sakura, Ino, en verdad les agradezco la oportunidad de haberlas conocido, son unas personas maravillosas, llegaran muy lejos y en verdad espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar.**

**–Muchas gracias Juugo** – mi voz salió temblorosa.

Juugo me abrazó e hizo después lo mismo con Ino.

**–Princesa, échale muchas ganas, sé qu llegarás as muy lejos **– me abrazó Suigetsu.

**–Gracias** – correspondi el abrazo – **extrañaré el que me saques de apuros** – sonreí tímidamente.

**–Cuando quieras.**

Los acompañé a la puerta y los despedí, en mi mente dando gracias y mi mano diciendo adiós.

Cuando entré de nuevo en el departamento Sai e Ino ya no se veían, Naruto y Hinata ya están acostados y tapados con una manta, me encaminé a la cocina y ahí fui detenida por Sasuke quien me abrazaba la cintura por detrás. Sentí sus besos en mi cuello, lentamente me giré y posé mis labios en los suyos. Eran besos lentos y afectuosos pero besos que escondían desesperación y frustración. Me levantó un poco y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, no sé como pero nos encontrábamos en su habitación, la cual sabía muy bien como era, sólo había una diferencia, mi equipaje. Nos tumbamos a la cama abrazados, yo escondiendo mi cara en su pecho y él atrayéndome más a él. Quería gritarle todo, quería decirle lo que era para mí, decirle que se había convertido en todo, en mi vida, quería decirle que era un fastidio, un egocéntrico pero siendo como era, lo amaba.

Sentí un beso en mi cabeza, sentí que mis ojos ardían y mi corazón se encogía, quería quedarme con él, quería unirme a él. _Todo, en ese momento deseaba todo._ ¿En qué momento o me quede dormida? No lo sé, ni si quería a sé en qué momento soltamos el abrazo, no supe qué hora era cuando me removía inquieta en la cama, y mucho menos distinguí la hora en la que él se acercó de nuevo y pegó su frente a la mía tomándome de la mano.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_.

Mi mente era plagada por su nombre y sus recuerdos, aún teniéndolo cerca, ya lo sentía lejos. Sin querer presioné su mano y él la estrechó del mismo modo. Definitivamente ambos éramos unos idiotas. Ya me imaginaba todo como iba ser y eso era lo que más me iba doler.

_Porque sería como si aquí… no hubiera pasado nada._

Porque por culpa de mis inseguridades podría dejar al único hombre que he amado con locura y que pese a todo me soportó y lo soporté. El único que me ha hecho sentir especial, el único que revivió mi creencia en el amor y todas esas cursilerías, ese hombre que despertó de nuevo en mí el sentimiento del amor.

La alarma de mi móvil sonó por toda la habitación, indicándome que era momento de levantarse. Tomé una pequeña mochila y la llevé conmigo al baño. Me metí a la ducha y sentí el agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo, mi mente era un caos. Me sequé con una toalla y me vestí, cepillé mis dientes y peiné mi cabello. Por primera vez en el espejo vi a una Sakura diferente.

Salí del baño y ya venía Ino para arreglarse. Un aroma proveniente de la cocina indicaba que el desayuno era preparado, me encontré a Hinata y me acerqué para ayudarle.

Al rato Ino se unió y seguido por un somnoliento Naruto.

**–Buenos días** – nos dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

**–Parece que la resaca esta buena** – dije con burla.

**–No es cierto** – se quejó pero inmediato puso mala cara y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – **Me iré a bañar** – y si más desapareció de la cocina.

Las tres nos reímos ante su acto, pero en seguida todo volvió a quietud y silencio.

**–Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, ustedes se convirtieron más que unas amigas, son como unas hermanas que siempre cuidaron de mi** – murmuró Hinata, Ino la abrazó y yo me acerque a ella tomándola por el hombro – **las voy a extrañar mucho.**

**–Hina–chan** – comencé a decir – **pese a la distancia siempre nos tendrás, no importa cuán lejos estemos, siempre estaremos contigo.**

**–Además** –agregó Ino – **nos comunicaremos, para nosotras también eres una persona muy importante.**

Y tras eso nos dimos un abrazo las tres, sonriendo y tratando de evitar lágrimas. En una hora ya estábamos desayunando, la mesa estaba de lo más amena, como si fuese cosa de todos los días, dieron las nueve de la mañana y ya era momento de despedirnos. Llamamos un taxi para que viniera por nosotras, el camino iba ser largo, Sai insistía en acompañarnos, como también Naruto y Hinata, pero decidimos era lo mejor.

El tiempo era rápido y lento a la vez, el aire se volvió sofocante y la desesperación y ansiedad combinadas no era la mejor compañía. Nuestro equipaje ya se encontraba en la entrada de aquel departamento. El timbre de sonó y me sobresaltó, me estremecí y sentí que algo se perdía y se rompía en mil pedazos…

Los cuatro estaban ahí para despedirse, subieron las maletas en el taxi y el conductor subió para esperarnos.

**–Es momento de partir** – dijo Ino, se despidió de todos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras con Sai, bueno yo ya no vi que paso porque yo me perdí en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke.

Nos abrazamos por un buen tiempo, no sabía qué hacer, mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, no quería soltarlo pero era la realidad, un portazo me sacó de mi ensoñación y volteé a ver, Ino ya estaba dentro esperándome.

Deshicimos el abrazo, quería hablarle, decirle muchas cosas pero mi garganta se cerraba a un más.

**–Gracias por todo** – me dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa impecable, perfecta y pura.

Nuestras manos habían quedado entrelazadas, no quería dejar el único contacto, pero era inevitable.

**–No, gracias a ti… cuídate mucho.**

Y así… con esas palabras solté su mano mientras trataba de mostrarle una sonrisa igual que la de él, mis ojos comenzaron a arder, sentía que la vista se me nublaba, le di la espalda, no quería que me viera así, no quería que el ultimo recuerdo que tuviera mío fuera ese, llorando amargamente, en otras circunstancias me dirá lo molesta y patética que soy.

Subí al taxi cerrando de un portazo y los vi por última vez, despidiéndonos, Sasuke aún tenía esa sonrisa, el taxi comenzó a moverse y apreté mis puños con fuerza… moví mi mano diciendo adiós aun sin despegar la vista de él, la distancia se hacía más y más hasta que doblamos una esquina y no los volví a ver más y fue en ese entonces cuando me percaté de que mis ojos habían perdido…

El camino hasta el aeropuerto de Naha fue largo, Ino se limitó a estrechar mi mano, seguro ella estaba igual que yo, pero no mostró signos de llanto o tristeza, tal vez porque era mejor para mí, alguien debía ser fuerte. Llegamos al aeropuerto, bajamos las maletas, pagamos el taxi y entramos. Fuimos a la aerolínea para documentar las maletas, aún me sorprendo por no haber pagado por exceso de equipaje.

Ya estaba más tranquila pero estaba inquieta. Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsa y fui directo a la lista de contactos… _llamarlo… _si, eso quería hacer, pero me quedaría como estúpida con el teléfono pegado a la oreja sin decir nada.

_"Lamento que las cosas hayan sido así… me hubiera gustado decir muchas cosas, pero siendo como soy me es casi imposible… ¿Qué me hiciste Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti? Te quiero mucho… nos estaremos viendo en Tokio."_

Cerré mi celular, no esperaba una respuesta, después de todo si yo no apenas logré decir eso, ¿él qué haría? Pasó el tiempo y era momento de abordar. De nueva cuenta mi asiento fue a la ventanilla.

**– ¿Fue muy divertido todo no? –** me preguntó Ino con una sonrisa triste.

Sólo me limite a asentir. Mi celular vibraba con fuerza y lo saque rápidamente, seguro eran mis padres diciendo si todo estaba bien.

_"No debes preocuparte por eso, yo también soy así, no decir nada… molestia, te quiero y espero verte en Tokio."_

No sé qué cara puse, Ino me abrazó y yo llevé mi móvil al pecho, mas lágrimas salían. No hice caso a las palabras de las azafatas, me limité a abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, sentí hacer presión al asiento cuando el avión despegó volví a ver aquel vasto más, volví a ver esa tierra que odiaba, el sol, ahora recuerdo porque lo odiaba… porque siempre en los momentos más tristes ahí estaba él, mostrándome sus rayos como si se burlara de mí.

_30 de marzo… hoy dejo Okinawa, aquel lugar que amo más que nada, al cual desearía regresar. Hoy dejo en ese lugar al hombre que amo, hoy, estoy con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. El camino es largo, es difícil, aún n no sé si se cumpla esa promesa, tengo miedo pero el tiempo y la distancia dirán que pasara._

Hoy 30 de marzo aunque sea por un mensaje, te dije te quiero pero lo que quiero decir cuando te vuelva a ver es _te amo._

* * *

**_Buena chicas, antes que nada muchas gracias por haber apoyado la historia. Como dije en mis historia anterior, si tiene muchas fallas es porque esta la escribí hace años y la tenia botada y dije por qué no? xDD_**

**_Esta es el final de la parte I de la historia, la segunda parte es Saitama. Como dije, antes publicaré otra historia que tengo que es de 10 capitulos, después continuare con la segunda parte del fic. Claro esta, todo depende de la respuesta que tenga de ustedes :D_**

**_Muchas gracias por el apoyo :3_**

**_ . _**


End file.
